Y lo que Quiero es que Pises sin el Suelo
by M.-Way
Summary: Tio-Sobrina.Se criaron juntos, tenian la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas,pero el se volvia loco por su sobrina,mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tio."No necesitamos el suelo,podemos caminar sobre nuestra propia realidad"-Sin Limites-
1. Intro

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoria**, en realidad el unico libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones estan bastante entrelazadas, si bien aqui nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tio-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenian la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvia loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tio. Las vueltas de la vida los habian volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

_____________________________________________

**Intro**

Nunca fui una chica popular, tampoco el tipo de chica introvertida, pero si era tímida. Tenía mis amigos, por supuesto un pequeño grupo, pero eran mis amigos, los mejores… en cuanto a la familia, mi mama y mi papa estaban cada cual por su lado, Charlie mi "papa" tenía un hijo con Tanya su segunda esposa, lo cual me convertía en una suerte de hija única, ya que casi nunca veía a James y bueno a Charlie mucho menos; en cuanto a mama…mi mama continuaba su camino sola en Europa de un lado para otro utilizando su trabajo de excusa; y mientras tanto yo vivía con mis abuelos y mis tíos.

No la pasaba tan mal, después de todo, desde que tenía uso de la razón mis padres estaban divorciados y mi madre Reneé se dedicaba a su trabajo enteramente… Cuando Charlie la dejo embarazada solo tenía 18 años y la noticia no cayó bien a sus padres, por ende mi mama se tuvo que ir de casa y bueno, no se mucho mas de eso… Mi abuela murió 2 días después de mi nacimiento y mi abuelo…bueno, el es asunto aparte.

Eso solo me dejaba mis abuelos paternos, si se los puede llamar de ese modo, a pesar de que no quiero a Charlie, si los quiero a ellos, es más, ellos sabían mucho más acerca de mi, de lo que podrían saber mis padres… y bueno, después estaban mis tíos: Edward y Emmett, mis ángeles protectores por llamarlos de alguna forma.

Desperté de mi trance mientras me miraba al espejo. Era una tarea que detestaba hacer cada mañana cuando salía de la ducha y me disponía a arreglarme para ir al instituto. La imagen que el espejo me devolvía era agobiante. Yo no tenía gracia.

Me parecía a mama, si, mis negros ojos eran exactamente una copia de los de ella, con esas grandes pestañas y pequeñas cejas, pero en cuanto a Charlie, tenía su pequeña respingada nariz y casi su misma proporción en cuanto a los labios, el superior era pequeño y rasgado hacia arriba y el inferior mas carnoso… y si había algo que detestaba era admitir mi parecido, que por supuesto, era grande, me amargué de solo pensarlo.

Terminé recogiéndome el cabello castaño en un rodete desordenado con mechones desprolijos y baje a desayunar en cuanto estuve lista.

La casa como de costumbre estaba vacía, desayuné como por inercia haciendo zapping con mi taza de café y cuando estuve lista me dispuse a partir…Tome las llaves de mi flamante Mercedes CLK 230 Kompressor y me dirigí a él casi a las corridas para no llegar tarde.

Detestaba el innecesario y ostentoso regalo de mis padres, me lo habían obsequiado para mi cumpleaños número 17 después del fallecimiento de mi viejo Chevrolet. No solía aceptar ese tipo de regalos viniendo de ellos, pero había sido difícil resistirme, mi primer auto un viejo Chevrolet del `63 me lo había comprado a los 15 años con todos los ahorros de las mensualidades que ambos me brindaban a diario… y ahora estaba muerto. Por otro lado, necesitaba un auto, ya que vivía lejos del instituto y ni mis tíos ni mis abuelos me podían acercar, debido a sus horarios laborales…

Regrese a la realidad y aparque en mi lugar de siempre junto al auto de Rosalie y Jasper, mis mejores amigos junto con Alice…

-¡Hey Bella!

-¿Como estas? -le sonreí a Jasper mientras tomaba mis cosas y cerraba la puerta.

-Te ves fatal…-Alice arreglaba mi cazadora y me miraba a los ojos- anoche no dormiste.

-Eres adivina –admití, últimamente estaba teniendo las peores noches debido a…bueno…asuntos familiares.

-Sabes que si-dijo Rosalie con un dejo de broma en su voz.

-Oh vamos, supéralo…-ese fue Jasper, puso los ojos en blanco y me acuso con la mirada, él entendía a lo que me refería.

-Ojala fuese así de fácil-suspire mientras nos encaminábamos al instituto.

Me había criado con los mellizos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper, los conocía desde que tenía pañales ya que nuestros padres eran amigos desde su adolescencia…en cuanto a Alice, ella era casi una hermana para mí.

-He hablado con Mike-odiaba el entusiasmo matutino de Alice por las mañanas.

-Ah –dije en tono desinteresado.

-Adivina que... ¡está loco por ti!...quiere volver a salir contigo.

-Oh no Alice, es un completo idiota, se ha pasado toda la noche hablando de deportes…es tan trivial. Definitivamente no es mi tipo.

-¡Oh vamos Bells, es muy bien parecido y popular!

-Pues, te lo regalo con moño y todo, no podría estar nunca con un chico así…tu…ya sabes…-me ruborice de solo pensarlo.

-Hum-se bufo Jasper, y Rosalie me miro con compasión- Bella –apoyo su mano en mi hombro mientras caminábamos- deja ya imposibles…tienes que avanzar, no puedes pasar toda tu vida suspirando por Emm, te lleva 8 años y…por dios está comprometido…

-Lo sé, lo sé…y juro que lo intento, estoy esforzándome, y no me he opuesto a salir con chicos, solo que… ustedes saben.

-Reacciona por favor –dijo algo exasperada- cielo, es tu tío…-finalizo dulcemente.

-Y me siento mal por eso-dije mientras me frenaba a mi casillero y guardaba mis libros quedándome solo con mi mochila.

Y así era…Emmett tenía 25 años y estaba comprometido con Lucy hacia solo unos meses, luego de una larga relación de 3 años con altibajos. ¿Mi problema?, lo quería, no lo quería de querer, sino que lo quería de amar. Es verdad, el era mi tío…pero se comportaba conmigo tan… sobre protector, me mimaba tanto y era tan cariñoso para conmigo que había logrado que yo quedara involuntaria y estúpidamente enamorada de él durante toda mi adolescencia… solo tenía ojos para él, él era el motivo de mis suspiros nocturnos y llantos también, solo podía soñar con estar con él. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía ser así y me odiaba por tan solo imaginar un futuro con él, algo que nunca tendríamos, pero claro, era inevitable.

Alice se despidió, ella era la novia de Jasper hacia ya 4 años y era un año menor que nosotros. Con Rosalie y Jasper nos dispusimos a encaminarnos hacia nuestra clase de literatura. Las horas próximas fueron un desperdicio de tiempo ya que no le preste atención a ningún profesor porque estaba encimada en mi mundo. La noche anterior había sido un fracaso ya que había ido al cine con Mike y luego a cenar, todo para simplemente asentir fingiendo interés a lo que me decía y contar cada minuto para regresar a casa. A mi regreso sentí alivio y luego fue fatal…

-¿Dónde estabas?-me recibió Emmett con una tierna sonrisa.

-Salí…-me sentí confundida mientras me acomodaba el cabello y me sentaba en el sillón junto a él con las piernas cruzadas.

-Mmm -me sonrió- bebe, son las 11pm, imagino que no saliste sola, ¿cierto?

-No –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y tensándome más.

-Vamos, cuéntame…no me hagas obligarte…-dijo en tono bromista.

-Ok…solo salí con un chico… fuimos al cine y a cenar, nada importante.

-¿Por qué siempre respondes lo mismo?

-Por qué es la verdad Emm…¿los abuelos?

-Duermen, me quede esperándote…ya que no llamaste ni nada…-agito sus brazos- ven aquí, me tenias preocupado.

-Ups -me acerque sintiéndome peor aun y me deje caer entre sus brazos- lo siento.

-Está bien…solo la próxima avísame…-carraspeo- y... ¿qué tal te fue?

-No muy bien…-suspire contra su pecho.

-Eres pequeña todavía –acaricio mi cabello- me volverás loco como sigas saliendo así de seguido.

-Algo es algo…-dije más para mí que para él, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto extrañado.

- Nada…-sonreí inocentemente.

Jasper golpeo suavemente en mi escritorio para traerme nuevamente a la realidad.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a la cafetería, la clase terminó.

Caminamos fuera del salón para dirigirnos a la cafetería, mi peor pesadilla me esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué tal Mike?-dije avergonzada.

-Iré con las chicas-me aviso Jasper y me dejo sola en ese mismo momento, lo odie por eso y lo maldije con la mirada.

-¿Qué hay?-Mike me sonrió, no podía dejar de admitir que era lindo.

-No mucho-sonreí.

-¿Sabes?, anoche la he pasado muy bien ya sabes, hemos hablado bastante en la cena –"_error: tu solo hablaste en la cena_"-y bueno…me preguntaba si querías ir al juego del sábado…-dijo mientras ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans y movía el pie derecho nerviosamente.

-¡Oh Mike!...anoche ha sido genial -odiaba llegar a esta parte- la he pasado muy bien, pero no creo que vaya a funcionar. A parte el sábado estaré ocupada y…tu sabes…-dije incomoda.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me miro confuso- creí que tu y yo…

-Sabes, quisiera estar sola…por…un tiempo, ya sabes…nada de compromisos.

-¡Oh claro!...si-se rasco la nuca- aun así, lo entendería, podríamos salir igual.

No sabía cómo hacerle entender mi desinterés, me daban ganas de gritárselo y correr. Estúpido Newton, tienen que explicarle por silabas las cosas… ¿por qué tenía tan poco cerebro? De sus 15 neuronas, 10 estaban de vacaciones y 8 –_notese el error matematico con doble sentido_- jubiladas, era realmente triste pensar que un mono era más inteligente que él.

-No, en serio Mike, gracias.

-Ok…-sonrió nerviosamente- entonces, nos veremos por ahí Bella.

-Seguro-sonreí feliz de que terminara ese momento incomodo y fui directo a la mesa donde me esperaban mis amigos.

El resto del día paso sin mucho mas movimiento que el cotidiano… y cuando llegue a casa…me encontré con Edward… mi cielo privado.

-¿Como estas?-bese su mejilla.

-Bien…cansado, hoy me levante a las 6 am para hacer una sesión fotográfica en pleno Manhattan –dijo mientras hacía girar su cuello-estoy muerto. –Suspiró.

Edward, mi tío menor, quien me llevaba 5 años era fotógrafo y su trabajo era irregular, podía llegar a tener mucho trabajo 1 semana y luego podía estar 3 sin moverse… le prepare café y me senté con él a mirar tele…

-Anoche hable con Emm –carraspeo intentando parecer serio- me contó que saliste con un chico…

-Si…-dije sin darle importancia- un completo idiota…-era mucho más fácil hablar con él, ya que era mi confidente y los dos sabíamos absolutamente todo del otro.

-¿Ha hecho algo?... ¿te hizo algo? tu sabes…-dijo de forma protectora y enervándose.

-No –me reí- simplemente…sabes a que me refiero –suspire apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Si-suspiro mientras me acariciaba el rostro con su mano libre- tienes que finalizar esa etapa…ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Aham -asentí con los ojos cerrados en su hombro.

-Tampoco puedes obligarte a salir con otros chicos para eso-dijo más relajado.

-Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo con eso…-lo mire- pero lo intento y estoy cansada de fracasar… no tengo suerte en el amor…-suspire y volví a recostarme en su hombro.

-Y yo…-suspiro también.

Sin duda, estábamos malditos…yo pase 5 años soñando con un inalcanzable y bueno…el todavía esperaba a su mujer de ensueños, se negaba a salir con ninguna chica… ya empezaba a cuestionarme si realmente buscaba a la _mujer ideal_ o estaba inseguro en cuanto a su sexualidad… el siempre me contaba todo, pero… tal vez no podía terminar de liberarse… salir del closet, quizás...

-Tío Edward-dije después de un rato ver la televisión.

-¿Que?-pregunto distraídamente.

-Sabes que me puedes contar todo, ¿cierto?-lo miré.

-Si…-me sonrió-no sé que haría si no estuvieras aquí -me acaricio la mejilla.

-Es que me preguntaba…-me ruborice.

-¿Si?-dijo algo nervioso.

-No quiero que te ofendas, no quiero molestarte…

-Vamos, puedes hablar conmigo lo que sea.

-Ok, solo estaba pensando en ti…y estos últimos años…

-¿Si?-su rostro se había vuelto lívido.

-Tu…-me tape el rostro-me preguntaba porque no sales con nadie…eres…tu sabes…¿gay?-dije muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Bells?-preguntó con cautela y luego se rió estrepitosamente- oh vamos Bella, ¿hablas en serio?

-Es que…-me sentí mal.

-Cielo, no soy gay-me sonrió con ternura- y sé que es raro que no salga con nadie…desde hace un tiempo… pero estoy esperando-dijo en tono confidente.

-¿Que?-dije sorprendida.

-Que venga ella, se que vendrá…-sonrió esperanzado, yo me recosté nuevamente en el.

-Depositas mucha confianza en una extraña…deberías asumir el control.

-Tal vez-siguió haciendo zapping.

Si, nuestra relación era la mejor de todas… yo sabía que con él, podía ser yo misma, no tenia que guardarle ningún secreto al igual que el conmigo… lo adoraba como el ser maravilloso que era, él era el hombre perfecto y no había deseo más grande en mi, que el que aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello broncíneo encontrara el amor de su vida y fuese feliz.

Los celos serian un problemático obstáculo, pero sabía que a la larga podría superarlo por su felicidad.

_____________________________________________

_Y bleh, que vamos a hacer?_

_Dios!...es tan difícil abandonar esta página llena de gente maravillosa! Y por supuesto…los falsos justicieros (ya sabrán ellos) no ayudan a la retirada, obviamente, aquí me ven._

_Así que bleh…_

_**Este fic que en su momento superó los más de 1600 rrs, **__**se levanta de su tumba**__** (mejor que nunca) para ser re-editado y sellarle la boca a cada lengua filosa y por supuesto**__**, no abandonar a sus lectores**__._

_Bleh, desde abajo otra vez, no me molesta un nuevo comienzo, estas letras y sus lectoras, lo merecen._

_Aprovecho a pasar nota__**: m-way . com . ar**__ actualizará esta semana;)_

_Ahora si, que vengan los rrs!_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	2. Cercania

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoria**, en realidad el unico libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones estan bastante entrelazadas, si bien aqui nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tio-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenian la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvia loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tio. Las vueltas de la vida los habian volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Cercania**

**POV: Bella**

Me desperté agitada y de un salto…Salí de mi cuarto corriendo escaleras abajo bañada en lagrimas…corrí a la cocina y bebí un vaso de agua rápidamente en un solo movimiento…trate de tranquilizarme respirando profundamente…me sentía terrible…soñando simplemente con la realidad, una realidad innegable, pero dolorosa…no pude controlar las lagrimas y me desmorone nuevamente, sollozando en la oscuridad, sentada en la mesada de la cocina con un nuevo vaso de agua y la esperanza de tranquilizarme pronto…

Edward ya se había situado frente a mí, por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana desde la calle, pude ver su rostro preocupado…sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par ansiosos y su cabello bronce alborotado…

-¿te desperté? discúlpame -solloce-

-no, no…-dijo moviendo la cabeza- ¿qué paso?, ¿como estas?-dijo apoyándose entre la mesada y yo q estaba ya sentada ahí-

-no... Lo...se –titubee y lloriquee-

-o ven aquí bebe-dijo abrazándome- ¿qué paso? –Su tono de voz intentaba ser tranquilo, pero yo conociéndolo sabía que reflejaba preocupación-

-estoy agobiada Edward, no se…o si, si se y no puedo mas –me aferre a su cuello- se que la ama, se que ella lo hace feliz y que se van a casar –me lamente- y ¡sé que no existo!...y ¡no entiendo!... ¡no entiendo porque se porta así conmigo!...simplemente no lo entiendo!...por qué finge que le importo y me confunde así!?¿Por qué?

-vos sos la nena de la casa, todos te sobreprotegemos, todos te mimamos y consentimos…pero no todos lo hacemos en el mismo sentido cielo… -suspiro y me acariciaba la cabeza-

-me voy a volver loca…-dije tranquilizándome un poco y apartándome lentamente-

Vamos –me limpio las lagrimas- te llevo a la cama…-dijo levantándome y dejándome en el suelo-

Paso su brazo por debajo de mi cintura para ayudarme con las escaleras, estaba tan mareada por el llanto que apenas veía por donde iba…el me llevo hasta mi cuarto y me ayudo a acostarme, me tapo y se sentó junto a mi…

-¿te leo un cuento?-dijo en tono burlón-

-me reí- no me vendría mal…

-ey, te hice reír…-me toco la punta de la nariz- eso es bueno -me devolvió la sonrisa-

-Gracias…-apreté su mano contra la mia-…estas siempre conmigo y eso es impagable…

-Tonta-me sonrió-¿estas mejor ya?

Yo asentí pero apreté aun mas su mano contra la mia y me abrase a su brazo con desesperación

-¿si?

-podes dormir esta noche conmigo –dije con mucha timidez el suspiro-

-claro…

-sino, no hay problema, solo… hace mucho que no dormimos juntos…-sonrió

-hazme un lugar-dijo entrando bajo las sabanas y poniéndose de lado como yo, para mirarme-¿te acurdas cuando eras chiquitita y dormías conmigo las noches de tormenta?-se rio-

-si, hace como 3 años -sonreí-

-3 años…-se quedo pensativo-

-¿no te molesta…esto, no?-dije ruborizándome nuevamente…ya no éramos chicos y el ya tenía 23 años…el me acaricio la cabeza

-para nada… ahora dormí, ya van a ser las 4 cielo…

Me apoye sobre su pecho y me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté boca abajo con la cabeza hundida en las almohadas su brazo que rodeaba mi espalda y su cabeza sobre mi hombro…me sentí bien, su compañía había resultado un alivio para mí. Me moví lentamente para voltearme sin despertarlo, ya eran las 8am y entraba al instituto a las 9am, así que ni bien me levante de la cama, lo arrope mejor a él y corrí a mi armario por ropa limpia. Era consciente de que él se despertaría en un rato, razón por la cual no me podía arriesgar a usar mi baño. Así que fui al baño principal en la planta baja para ducharme…después de una larga y caliente ducha, Salí me seque y me termine de vestir, cuando estuve lista me mire unos segundos en el espejo….mis ojos estaban hinchados y con leves ojeras…con un poco de corrector de ojeras tape esas sombras bajo mis ojos…Salí del baño agitándome precipitadamente el cabello mojado entre mis dedos apresuradamente.

-hola –sonrió Edward mientras preparaba café-

-estas despierto…creí que te despertarías al mediodía…

-tal vez mas tarde me recueste de nuevo -se rio-¿que tal tu noche?

-tranquila…-dije acercándome y agarrando mi taza de café mientras me sentaba en el desayunador-¿vos como dormiste?

-bien…bastante bien de hecho, a pesar de que tu cama es de una plaza y media…

-¡ey!... ¡me gusta mi cama!-dije en un tono dolido-

-a mi también –me guiño un ojo de forma alocada-

Continuamos el desayuno sin más palabras y cruzamos una que otra mirada mientras mirábamos el noticiero matutino…

-gracias…-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos…-dije tomando mi bolso del sillón y abriendo la puerta-

-Bells-susurro

-¿si?-me asome, el me sonrió

-solo…trata de no pensar en eso, ya sabes, yo te voy a ayudar.

-lo sé-sonreí y me fui-

Corrí al garaje como era de costumbre, siempre salía a las corridas de casa para llegar a tiempo…y lo sabía, un nuevo y aburrido día caía encima nuevamente. Me entregaron las notas de mis finales y había aprobado la mayoría con A+, me quedaban solo 5 parciales por rendir y estaba a casi 1 mes y medio de graduarme…

**POV Edward**

¿Que iba a tener que hacer?... tratándose de ella, muy posiblemente tendría que enviarle una declaración jurada, firmada formalmente y redactada ante un escribano. No podía creer como podía ser tan inteligente y tan ciega a la vez. ¿Digo no?, esta bien que se confie de mi por ser tu tio y todo eso de la confianza, pero hasta el niño mas pequeño podía darse cuenta como me tenia ella. ¡Ella simplemente tenia que pedirme cualquier cosa para que yo se lo concediera! ¿Había algo mas obvio que eso?... ¡No! Por supuesto que no…

Anoche cuando la encontré llorando en la cocina estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que había ignorado algo básico… ¡Yo estaba en ropa interior! Y cuando digo ropa interior digo ¡bóxers!; Esta bien que fuera ingenua y despistada, pero eso era un exeso. A mi no se me había pasado por alto ese detalle, pero cuando me quería ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme lo volvió a hacer… "¿podes dormir esta noche conmigo?" me tuve que repetir unas quince veces la pregunta para comprobar de que fuera cierta y no una invención mia. Por supuesto que podía, por supuesto que quería, me moria de ganas y como no hacerlo siendo que ella estaba llorando y todo lo que quería hacer era consolarla. Como ya dije anteriormente, hago todo lo que ella me pide, asi que gustoso e ignorando futuros problemas que transcurrirían a medida que la noche pasara, acepte.

¿Que mas decirles? Verla durmiendo sobre mi pecho desnudo, abrazada a mi cintura como el mas hermoso de los angeles, escucharla susurrar en sueños cosas inentendibles, acariciarle el cabello de un castaño hermoso que caia sobre su espalda, rozar sus mejillas y sus labios, jugar depositando caricias con las yemas de mis dedos sobre su espalda y brazos… si, había sido duro, sobre todo el saber que ella estaba en la misma cama que yo, acostada sobre mi y con un diminuto pijama que apenas tapaba su fina y hermosa figura. Realmente es necesario que explique mi "mayor problema", me limitare a decir que fue un arduo trabajo "ocultarlo", aun asi ella estaba muy plácidamente dormida. Suficiente para mi verla relajada y con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, no tenia idea de lo que soñaba, pero sabia que estaba bien aunque sus hinchados ojos me decían lo contrario.

¿Por que tenia que llorar por el?. ¿Por qué tenia que amarlo a el? ¿Por qué no a mi?, si yo moria por que ella sintiera algo por mi. Si yo daba la vida por ella y no dudaba sobre ello. Sabia que estaba mal y me odiaba a mi mismo por ello. Sabia que no debía ser asi, no era natural, no era correcto ni moral. Pero ¿Por qué seguir luchando contra un sentimiento que te va carcomiendo dia a dia?, hacia años me había resignado a vivir con ello, ¿Qué mas daba? A ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero no conmigo por supuesto, yo era su confidente, amigo y tio desgraciadamente. ¡Pero también era un hombre! De carne y hueso y si, sentía cosas por aquella pequeña mujer, mientras ella, se desvivía por el, mi hermano.

No soy conciente del exacto momento en que me enamore de ella. Solo se que cuando lo acepte, ya estaba demasiado adentrado en un camino que me conducía directo al infierno y como el sabio Dave Grohl dijo "no way back from here"**(N/A: cantante y guita de Foo Fighters, escuchen la canción "No Way Back"). **Yo mas que nadie conocía la frase, sabia a lo que se refería y no, no me lo reprochaba mas. Estaba demasiado enamorado como para replanteármelo o reflexionar sobre ello. Mi amor por ella era algo que me consumía a medida que los minutos pasaban, sabia que ella era LA MUJER de mi vida, sabia que ella era el ser mas hermoso de este condenado planeta y también sabia y era muy conciente, de que ella no me correspondía, razón por la cual años atrás había llegado a la decisión de llevarme mi oscuro e inmoral secreto a la tumba, seria feliz mientras ella lo fuera, seria feliz mientras ella me dejase acompañarla y formar parte de su vida en el dia a dia cotidiano. Era todo lo que pedia, un casto beso en la mejilla, un abrazo cariñoso y un "te adoro" suyo me bastaban. Ella me quería, me adoraba, y no dudaba de ello, ella era tan dedicada conmigo, se preocupaba tanto por cuidarme que a veces me hacia sentir mal, me mostraba con cada uno de sus actos la importancia de mi persona en su vida, me mostraba con cada hecho todo el cariño que sentía por mi y yo solo podía suspirar frente a sus actos de afecto. Ella era un sueño, ella era la razón de mi vida y yo sabia cual era el motivo de mi existir, vivir para estar con ella, de una forma u otra, estar a su lado en todo momento.


	3. Entre Recuerdos y Promesas

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoria**, en realidad el unico libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones estan bastante entrelazadas, si bien aqui nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tio-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenian la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvia loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tio. Las vueltas de la vida los habian volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Entre Recuerdos y Promesas**

**POV Edward**

La mire. Se veía tan hermosa con el ceño fruncido mientras bebía de su café, involuntariamente sonreí, por dios. Ella lo era todo, pero yo enfermo y pervertido seguía soñando con ella, mi sobrina. Algo que nunca se podria llevar a cavo.

-¿Que pensas?-me pregunto- ¿por que sonrreís?

-nada –agite mi cabeza-

-vamos Eddie, dime por que sonreías

Realmente odiaba que me dijeran asi, pero ella lo decía de una forma tan adorable que no podía evitar sonreir como idiota cuando asi era, jamás le había explicado cuanto aborrecía ese apodo, pero sabia que tampoco tendría que hacerlo, soñaba tan cariñoso saliendo de ella.

-pensamientos…

-¿que clase de pensamientos?-dijo curiosa

-cosas de gente mayor…

-soy mayor-se cruzo de brazos y hizo un mohín, luche contra mi mismo para no correr a abrazarla, se veía adorable

-no, no lo sos… te falta mucho pequeña saltamontes…

-no me gusta que no me digas lo que pensas…

"si supieras…" pensé.

-a veces, es mejor asi… no seria tan emocionante la vida adivinando pensamientos ajenos…

-no quiero conocer pensamientos ajenos, solo los tuyos…-respondio

-te vas a quedar con la duda-dije sacándole la lengua y levantándome para llevar la taza mia al fregadero

Ni bien me di vuelta, pude sentir todo el peso de su pequeño y ligero cuerpo sobre mis espaldas. Me estaba abrazando con los brazos y las piernas como un koala y me causo ternura, ella aun a pesar de ser muy madura para los demás, conmigo era solo una niña.

-¡monito titi!-grito ella como solia hacerlo cuando eramos pequeños y se lanzaba en mis brazos…

Comenze a reir frente a su inmaduro acto, si había algo que me encantaba de ella era su ternura y niñez. Solo conmigo era asi y yo era feliz de que compartiera eso conmigo. Rápidamente deje la taza en el fregadero y la tome en mis brazos para tirarla al piso y hacerle cosquillas… Ambos nos estábamos riendo a las carcajadas cuando Emmett entro…

-Hola-dijo con acritud

-hola –contestamos nosotros aun en nuestra lucha de cosquillas…

Y ahí estaba. Mi hermano. Bien, lo quería, no lo puedo negar, pero cierta rivalidad nació en mi hacia él, el dia que Bella me confeso sus sentimientos. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

_Yo tenia 20 años y ella estaba por cumplir los 15… estábamos caminando por el parque hablando de la vida y los sueños que teníamos cuando de pronto…_

_-Edward…-dijo nerviosa sentándose en el banco en el cual soliamos sentarnos…_

_-dime…-dije extrañado por su reacción_

_-tengo algo muy importante que decirte…-dijo nerviosa con la cabeza gacha jugando con sus manos…_

_-me preocupas, ¿esta todo bien?-levante su rostro con mi mano para que mis ojos colisionaran con los suyos, habían lagrimas en ellos, y dolor, mucho dolor…_

_-que pasaría si te dijera que…bueno…-dejo que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas a medida que yo las iba limpiando- siento algo por un chico._

_-eso es genial-menti, mi estomago se achico, me dolio el pecho…_

_-no lo es-dijo ella tapándose el rostro_

_-¿por que?_

_-se llama incesto cuando están unidos por sangre, ¿cierto?-dijo con nerviosismo…_

_-hum-mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente… no podía ser, yo no la merecía y lo sabia, ella era una niña para mi, y a pesar que hacia 1 año o 2 que me había dado cuenta cuan enamorado estaba de ella, me sentía mal por nuestra familiaridad y edades. Pero como quien lo dijo, el amor no tiene edad ni cordura. ¿Se refieriria a mi?-si, creo que si… ¿lo preguntas por algo en especial?-se limito a asentir aun tapándose el rostro, tome sus manos en las mias, no sabia que hacer…quise que se sintiera segura y protegida conmigo- mira Bella, quiero que sepas cuanto te quiero y que siempre sin importar nada estare a tu lado acompañándote, como sea y que confies en mi, no te juzgare –dije rezando porque mi momento llegara…_

_-gracias-me abrazo con desesperación y se sento en mi regazo, deposito un beso en mi mejilla que me hizo temblar._

_-¿quisieras decirme de que se trata esto?-"oh por dios… ¡dilo!"_

_-Emmett-se tapo el rostro y siguió llorando…_

Mi mundo, se volvió negro desde entonces. Y mi corazón con el, tarde mucho tiempo en aceptar la sola idea de que ella pudiese sentir algo real por Emmett, pero conforme el tiempo iba pasando y ella seguía llorando lo comprendi todo. Ya van a ser 3 años bañados en lagrimas y yo poniéndole el hombro a su llanto. Si soy sincero, no puedo mas con esto.

**POV Bella**

Y ahí estaba el…EL. Arruinando un perfecto momento de risas con Edward, para luego convertirlo en un momento de llantos a causa de mi amor no correspondido. Lo detestaba por eso, pero mas detestaba no poder odiarlo en serio. Detestaba no poder salir con chicos comunes, detestaba no poder llevar una vida común, porque yo si era una chica común… una chica común con extraños problemas, si, eso era exactamente yo.

Su musculozo y largo cuerpo se acerco a mi para abrazarme, abrazo al cual no me pude resistir… su aroma era…diferente, Edward olia a lilas, sol y miel…el olia de una forma mas concentrada y masculina aun, yo me atrevería a decir que hasta un poco mas tosco, pero aun asi era delicioso. Edward se puso de pie rápidamente y se volteo para subir las escaleras. Últimamente peleaban mucho, conclucion a la que llegue despues de que disminuyeran sus largos y extensos diálogos a un "hola", "¿que tal?, ¿Cómo te fue?", rara vez hablaban y cuando lo hacían era de milagro. Preocupante en ellos ya que siempre habían sido muy apegados…

-¿está todo bien con Edward?-le pregunte a Emmett mientras se lavaba las manos

-si, ¿por?-contesto desinteresado…

-no lo se… casi ni se hablan… ¿no te parece raro?

-he estado muy ocupado, eso es todo-dijo secándose las manos…

-¿y Esme y Carlisle?

-el abuelo tenia guardia esta noche, mañana a la mañana llega y la abuela llamo hace un rato, ya viene para aca…

-genial-dijo tirándose en el sillón…

No pude evitar suspirar al verlo, se veía muy bien y definitivamente los años habían causado estragos en su físico que iba progresando paulatinamente.

-ven, miremos una película-dijo haciéndome un gesto con la mano…

No pude decirle que no, lo admito, soy débil…nos recostamos en el sofá y vimos "Love Actually"**(N/A: miren la película que realmente es muy buena)**, no pude evitar llorar al final cuando el le mostraba los carteles donde le decía cuan perfecta la veía. Era tan romantico y perfecto, era si, ficción, lo se, pero era lindo imaginárselo. Levante mi vista para ver a Emmett medio dormido, sabia que no le gustaban las películas romanticas y que lo aburrían, pero aun asi me complació acompañándome a verla, otro lindo gesto, si… lo quería demasiado, lo amaba con la vida…gestos como este y muchos otros habían logrado que callera perdida e irrevocable enamorada de el. Nuevamente recordé cuando Mark le decía a Juliet cuanto la amaría hasta la vejez y no pude mas que sentir pena por mi misma, jamás nadie lo diría. Anhelaba que algún dia Emmett me dijera eso, pero lo sabia, era imposible porque sueños, sueños son y un tio jamás se enamoraría de su sobrina.

-Bella, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Edward?...avisale que ya he preparado la comida-se me acerco mi abuela y me susurro, yo seguía demasiado conmovida por la película, llorando silenciosamente para que Emmett no se percatara de ello…

-claro…-dije limpiando rápidamente mis mejillas…

Subi rápido las escaleras, no me gustaba que nadie me viera llorar… nadie, pero Edward, Edward era una parte mia, con el podía ser yo, podía llorar, podía reir y guardar secretos…solo en el confiaba asi. Toque a su habitación y luego de que no respondiera, me preocupe, entre al cuarto para verlo recostado.

-Edward-me acerque-¿que tienes?-me acoste al lado de el y me acomode de un costado sosteniendo mi cabeza con la mano derecha…

El tenia los ojos fuertemente apretados, no era buen indicio, cuando actuaba asi era porque se quería aislar y también sabia que no era muy fácil quitarlo de ese estado. El no me contesto. Repeti la pregunta, sin resultados ni respuestas, lo movi un poco, el seguía en esa tesitura. Comenze a evaluar la posibilidad de golpearlo o zamarrearlo, pero no podía, le debía demasiado como para tratarlo mal. Decidi entrarle por otro lado, sabia que no era inmune a mis berrinches, como el resto en esta familia.

Comencé a despeinar su suave cabello broncíneo…y ahí, aflojo un poco sus ojos pero todavía negándose a abrirlos…segui asi por un rato y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro… "Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward" me volvi insoportable hasta para mi misma, no paraba de picarlo con el dedo, si no ganaba a las buenas lo haría por las malas, todo por que saliera de ese extraño trance…luego de unos 5 minutos repitiendo su nombre hasta el cansancio el solto una risa que había estado conteniendo.

-¡gane!-dije triunfal sonriendo…

-siempre ganas-admitio- pero esta vez te costo.

-en absoluto-negue…

-admitelo…-me miro aun con una sonrisa

-no-me cruze de brazos, el me miro acusadoramente- tal vez un poquitito…

-Bella…

-ok, me costo un poco mas, pero no es mi culpa que ya no cause los mismos efectos en ti a cuando era pequeña

-ni hablar de eso…

-entonces, ¿me vas a decir por que estas tan aislado?

-no…

-Edward

-no

-Eddie-dije con voz de bebe tierna, el sonrio

-en serio Bells, no es nada importante…no importa…

-a mi si…

-es que…-suspiro-ya no quiero que llores mas por Emmett…

-¿era por eso?

-si-admitio

-¡me estas mintiendo!... no debes preocuparte por eso…

-me preocupo por eso porque me preocupo por ti, como tu lo haces por mi-me miro a los ojos…

-si vas a proponerme que salga con mas chicos, me rehuso…-me cruze de brazos y el rio…

-para nada… solo prométeme que lo intentaras… ya es hora de que sigas adelante…-su rostro se torno serio y su voz mas grave dentro de su aterciopelado tono

-tienes razón-suspire- lo intentare…-concedi

-algo pensaremos…-me abrazo y yo me acurruque entre sus piernas y su brazos abrazandolo por su cintura…

-gracias, en serio… lo aprecio mucho-admiti

Y en serio le agradecia su preocupación, despues de todo, lo menos que podía hacer era seguir su consejo. Ya me estaba cansando de pensar en imposibles, ya había llorado demasiado por mi tio y de alguna forma u otra lo desterraría de mi. Yo en su mundo no existía.


	4. Universidad

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Universidad**

**POV Bella**

Estaba esperando graduarme para ir a University of Exeter en el sur oeste de Londres y estudiar literatura y letras. Claro que, bueno…nadie de la familia más que mama sabía que iría afuera, los demás creían que me habían aceptado en Columbia, y bueno así era… pero últimamente me rondaba seriamente la idea de viajar lejos y frente a su carta de admisión, bueno, no pude dudarlo…aunque me dolería, si definitivamente me dolería…pero…era mi mejor opción, le había prometido a Edward olvidarlo y si, esta era la forma y una oportunidad única para ello.

Me sentí mal en el almuerzo cuando mis amigos hablaban sobre las universidades, ellos todavía se debatían entre sus cartas de admisiones…Rosalie suspiro

-Darmouth…-dijo pensativa- no soy de su tipo de estudiante…

-vamos, siempre has sido la mejor alumna –dijo burlona Alice- es una muy buena oportunidad, yo no lo dudaría…-entonces Alice nos miro a Jazz y a mí en busca de apoyo

-es verdad –dije dubitativa- es una de las mejores universidades de aquí y claro, New Hampshire no queda tan lejos…

-ni tan cerca…-dijo indecisa-

-vamos, Rose, las oportunidades como esta solo se tienen una vez en la vida, solo serán unos años, y regresaras…-Jazz la apoyo tomándola de la mano-ella sacudió su cabeza

-voy a debatirlo seriamente esta noche con mama y papa…

-es una suerte que ustedes no tendrán que separarse, Columbia será genial –dijo Rose cortando en trocitos su barra de cereal entusiasmada mirándonos a Jasper y a mi-

Me sentí terrible, oculte mi rostro bajo mi cabello y me toque la nuca incómodamente…

-oh-oh…-dijo Alice que hasta ahora estaba callada y un poco triste ya que ella todavía no tenía que ir a la universidad… abrió los ojos-

-Bells?

-sobre eso…Hm…bueno, ya saben que me admitieron en Columbia…

-claro-dijo un poco cauteloso Jasper-

-sí, bueno…pero yo también mande mi solicitud a otras universidades…

-Seguro te aceptaron…-se quedo en blanco y dio un salto- iras a Harvard!-me encantaba lo imaginativa que podía llegar a ser la pequeña duendecillo

-Hm…no, no mande mi solicitud ahí…-dije nerviosamente bebiendo de mi jugo-

-Bella, no hagas esto mas difícil… ¿dónde te han admitido?-Jasper dijo con calma

-bueno…es…un poco…lejos-dije mirando a un punto fijo entre los rostros de Rose y Alice-

-¿cuán lejos?-dijo alarmada Alice-

-digamos…que… en otro país-suspire-

-¡¿donde iras?-dijo exaltada Rosalie-

-Londres… ya saben, hay buenas universidades ahí…

-oh por dios…-dijo una absorta Rose- y yo que no quería salir del estado… ¡Bella te iras del continente!

-¿¡por qué nos venimos a enterar recién!-dijo en tono de reproche Alice-

-lo sé, y lo siento, pero es que yo tampoco lo sabía, recién hace unas semanas tome la decisión y no sabía cómo, encararlo…nadie lo sabe todavía…

-no lo entiendo, con tantas buenas universidades que hay aquí… ¡te han aceptado en Columbia...es muy bueno eso!

-si, pero mejor aun es Exeter y lo que más me ayuda es que queda lejos, muy lejos de aquí…estaré mejor lejos de Emm, no quiero verlo no podre superarlo sino y me hará bien conocer gente y empezar desde cero…

-¡pero vete a la Universidad de Alaska si quieres alejarte! ¡¿Quieres un cambio de aire?¡Vete de vacaciones a México! ¡Pero no te vayas 4 años a otro país!-Alice estaba poseída por la ira…sabia que ella me reprocharía toda mi vida el haberme apartado de su camino por un periodo tan prolongado de tiempo-

-lo siento chicos pero ya lo he decidido-dije tomando mi bolso y levantándome-

Y era la verdad, una vez que adoptaba una decisión me limitaba a seguirla sin importar las consecuencias…era testaruda y obstinada, si, estábamos de acuerdo en eso, pero estaba segura de que esta decisión sería la mejor a largo plazo. Lo mejor para mi…lo mejor para él.

Recién había empezado…ahora quedaría comunicárselo al resto, una tarea, peor aún. No quise continuar en el instituto, así que a mi salida de la cafetería fui directamente a mi auto…sonó mi celular…identifique el numero como el de mi mama y suspire hondo mientras conectaba el manos libres a mi móvil para evitar una multa mientras conducía…

-¿Cómo va París mama?-fingí interés-

-¡oh hija! Estupendo, tu sabes…las ventas están geniales esta temporada…y estoy repleta de encargos-ella era una diseñadora bastante conocida en la ciudad-

-oh, vaya… ¿ha pasado algo por tu llamada?-ella me llamaba todas las semanas pero esta semana ya me había hablado anteriormente-

-oh si…bueno no en realidad…te llamaba porque bueno… quería saber si ya habías hablado con la familia sobre tu universidad…

-oh…no, tenía pensado hablarlo hoy…-se me hizo un nudo en el pecho-

-ok, asegúrate primero de hablarlo con tu padre, ya sabes se podrá histérico si no se lo dices primero…a parte… ¡adivina!

-¿qué?-dije sin entusiasmo, no me gustaban las adivinanzas-

-¡ya te he matriculado!

-oh mama…-dije con pesadez-

-lo sé, lo sé…no me he podido resistir, estoy tan entusiasmada…podría viajar a diario para verte…

-lo sé mama, es…estupendo…-dije intentando sonar agradecida-iré a ver a Charlie…

-ok, te llamare pronto…te quiero

-igual yo-dije colgando-

Entre al estacionamiento de la empresa de papa con mi credencial y aparque… cerré mi auto y suspire…tome una gran bocanada de aire y mire mi reloj, apenas iban siendo las 12.30 así que me adentre al edificio con la esperanza que fuese su hora de almorzar y finalizar todo rápidamente.

La secretaria me atendió con una sonrisa y me hizo pasar directamente a su oficina, el tenia una reunión por lo que debería esperarlo. Me senté en su sillón y recorrí su oficina con la mirada…era tan frívola, tan…el.

Habían varias pinturas abstractas en las paredes y sobre su escritorio habían 2 pequeños portarretratos uno de su mujer con James mi medio hermano de 15 años y una foto mia de cuando era pequeña, James era parecido a mi claro, parecido a Charlie solo que su cabello natural era de un negro azabache y sus ojos eran marrones, mi medio hermano era rubio, con los mismos ojos que él, su misma nariz y el formato de su mentón, yo por otro lado tenía los ojos de un marrón intenso y mi color natural de cabello era castaño con reflejos caoba…en la parte frontal de su escritorio había una placa que rezaba Lic. Charles Cullen. El entro…

-hija, Gene me aviso que habías venido…-dijo con una sonrisa-creí que estabas en el instituto…

-si, pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer… ¿que tal?-dije intentando sonar despreocupada-

-muy bien…wow, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no venias por aquí…-dijo dándome un ligero abrazo- aguárdame que correré mis horarios e iremos a almorzar…-dijo tomando su saco-

-en realidad estoy de pasada…solo quería hablarte de una cosa…

-hace tiempo no nos vemos, podríamos almorzar y hablar un poco?-dijo con interés-

-de acuerdo-dije resignándome-

Si había algo que detestara, era su fingido interés por mí, no estaba segura de en que escala era real y cuanto era fingido, pero la realidad es que hablábamos poco, muy poco.

El me contaba trivialidades en cuanto a su negocio de autopartes y James…se notaba que cuando hablaba de él, no fingía, el realmente era su hijo, el hablaba de él como si se tratara de la luz de sus ojos…y era algo que yo tenía muy asumido, después de todo, yo no lo veía como un padre verdadero, por lo que no me importaba.

-deberías cenar con nosotros alguna vez…tienes que ver a James –dijo riendo- hace meses que no lo ves y a menudo me pregunta por ti…

-ya sabes…papa-dije carraspeando, me costaba tanto llamarlo así- prefiero seguir por mi lado…

-entonces, dime… ¿ha pasado algo?-fingió preocupación-

-sí, bueno…sobre eso…papa me han aceptado en la universidad de Exeter…

-¡eso es genial!-dijo emocionado- creí que irías a Columbia, pero de todos modos solo te correrás 2 estados…he escuchado hablar de ella y bueno, es muy prestigiosa… te hare un cheque-dijo sacando una libreta de su bolsillo interno-

-oh no…papa…Hm…iré a Londres, ahí me han aceptado…-dije con pesadez al ver su chequera-

-oh… ¿Londres? ¿Por qué tan lejos?

-pues…me gustaría viajar, sabes, un cambio de aire…y es una muy buena universidad…no te preocupes, ya me he matriculado-dije con un ademan vergonzoso para que guarde su chequera-

-wow…Londres…-absorto- estoy orgulloso de tus logros, pero sería mejor que no te alejaras tanto… apenas si te veo estando aquí…no sé como seria si te fueras del país…

-vamos Charlie –dije con impaciencia, tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa- por más que estudie aquí te veré 1vez al mes por compromiso, no te importo así que deja de fingir, simplemente he venido a comunicártelo… no necesito tu falso interés ni tu dinero.

-pero… no seas dura tu sabes que trabajo y-

-perfecto tú te dedicas de lleno a tu trabajo y yo hare lo mismo con mis estudios, me alejare de aquí para no tener q verte y tu no tendrás que fingir interés por mi… se que lo haces por compromiso después de todo.

-has estado hablando con Reneé?-dijo sorprendido-

-ha sido ella quien me pidió que lo hablara contigo –dije exaltada- vamos, admite algo, eres un pésimo actor y peor como padre…me he cansado de ti…acepta algo, yo no te intereso y no finjas estar dolido-me levante- tu solo has dejado embarazada a mi madre, no eres más que mi progenitor y nunca te querré…-me fui rápidamente de la estancia-

Odiaba esa puesta en escena, que el simulara interés, que se hiciera el sorprendido y que se esforzara por parecer un padre…después de todo, yo sentía cierto grado de repulsión hacia su persona. Tome un taxi hasta su empresa, ya que habíamos ido a almorzar con su auto y recogí el mío…enfadada e histérica llegue a casa… se había pasado gran parte del viaje llamándome a mi móvil, por supuesto no lo atendería. Cuando llegue estaba Edward tirado en el sillón principal medio dormido y con el control remoto en la mano…sabia como seguía esto y lo que más me dolería seria comunicárselo a él.

_Tengo que seguir subiendo desde el principio los caps, se que nos quedamos con el capitulo 25, por eso voy a intentar ir lo mas rápido posible._

_Muchas gracias por el hermoso apoyo, repito…son lo más._

_Mi Twitter en caso que quieran hablar conmigo __twitter. com / MelanieWay_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	5. Un Beso y un Adios

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Un beso y un Adios**

**POV Bella**

Me quite mi saco y mi bolso, los colgué en el perchero ya sintiéndome nerviosa por mi comunicado…no iba a ser fácil, pero era lo mejor, yo tenia que cuidar mi salud mental y estaba corriendo peligro en cercanía de Emmett.

-hola-dije secamente-

-ha llamado Charlie-dijo sentándose en el sillón mirándome-

-¿ah sí?-dije mientras dejaba mi cazadora y mi bolso en la entrada-

-si, me lo ha contado…-dijo depositando sus ojos críticos sobre mí-

-Edward, tu también no-dije en tono cansino mientras me recogía el cabello y me sentaba junto a él-

-¿¡que te ha hecho tomar esa decisión!

-mira como están las cosas…que me vaya de aquí sería lo mejor que podría hacer…solo serán un par de años-puse los ojos en blanco-

-estoy intentando, pero no lo comprendo-suspiro- todo esto es por Emmett!... ¿hace cuanto que lo has decidido? ¡No me has dicho ni una palabra sobre eso!

-fue hace unas pocas semanas, y no sabía cómo encararlo-suspire- si es por él y es por mi también…me iré porque sé que a largo plazo estaré mejor, claro que tu no estarás conmigo, por lo que te extrañare horrorosamente, pero volveré…no será para toda la vida…sino el tiempo suficiente con el cual me recuperare…

-tu estas…LOCA-dijo apuntándome con su dedo acusador- no sé qué piensas…pero estas mal…

-oh no te enojes Eddie, ¿que hare si tu también te opones?-dije en tono de suplica- ¿sabes que te quiero?-dije poniendo ojos de cachorro-

-¡oh vamos no hagas eso!-dijo cansinamente-

-se que tú me entenderás y me apoyaras…porque eres el mejor-dije colgándome de su cuello y recostándome en su pecho-

-hm-se ablando y me abrazo-no imagino 3años sin verte…

-4…

-oh vaya…ya estaremos viejos todos a tu regreso-dijo en tono de broma-

-me gustaría ver eso-me reí-

**POV Edward**

Era drástico, era difícil e imposible, pero también era lo mejor… lo mejor para ella, lo tenia que olvidar y lo mejor para mi, que tenia que continuar… no me podía plantear el hecho de estar lejos de aquella pequeña niña, me resultaba ridículo el pensarlo. ¡jamás estuvimos mas de un mes separados! Y cuando ella iba de vacaciones a Europa con su madre cada verano, yo iba con ella unos cuantos dias!. Y cuando volvia a casa, la extrañaba horrorosamente, era como si una parte de mi me abandonara, porque eso eramos, eramos uno, ella era mi complemento y asi creía que era yo para ella… siempre cuando regresaba me abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y nos encerrábamos en mi cuarto para dormir juntos y hablar un sinfín de horas, contarnos todo lo que había pasado en un escaso mes sin siquiera obviar lo mas minimo. Esa era nuestra relación. Ella necesitaba contármelo todo y yo a ella, bueno, casi todo.

Dolia demasiado pensar que se alejaría de mi por mas de un mes, o mejor dicho por 8meses!...era, inconcebible, ¿que haría yo viéndola a ella solo un mes al año durante 4 largos y tortuosos años?. Yo la necesitaba, ella me necesitaba. ¡lo sabia!.

-extrañare tanto esto-me susurro abrazandome por la cintura, mientras yo sumergido en mis cavilaciones, acariciaba su cabello.

-yo también, demasiado-admiti…no había por qué mentir…

-Londres no queda tan lejos…-me dijo con timidez…sabia que me estaba sugiriendo que fuera a visitarla, y lo haría, necesitaría verla al poco tiempo de su marcha.

-ire a verte-le asegure, era obvio.

-por eso tu eres el mejor tio del planeta-me beso la mejilla.

Si claro, tio, tio… ¡al diablo ser tio!. Odiaba ser tio, ¡odiaba ser SU tio!... odiaba que Charlie fuera mi hermano y detestaba que Emmett tuviera mi misma sangre, las cosas serian muy diferentes si asi no fuera. Tal vez la hubiera conocido en otra situación, tal vez no la hubiera conocido. No, ser su tio era definitivamente mejor a no conocerla, asi por lo menos, tenia asegurada mi existencia a su lado.

Si, porque algo es algo, sin importar cuan pequeño sea, yo, era algo en su vida.

-¿que haras hoy?

-no lo se-me encogi de hombros, estaba muy ocupado con mis reflexiones

-genial, te invito a salir-me dijo con una sonrisa, yo alze mi ceja incrédulo- si, una cita-rio, era obvio que ella bromeaba- vamos Edward, salgamos por ahí, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que quede aquí…en 2 meses me ire y estare mucho tiempo lejos.

-de acuerdo-me sentí dolido ante aquellos pensamientos, pero no podía retenerla.

Y eso era lo peor de todo, no poder retenerla, no poder obligarla a que permanezca a mi lado. Su vida estaba por empezar y yo no era quien para prohibirle vivirla, era egoísta. Ella se adentraba en su mejor etapa, etapa que yo ya había vivido. Estudiaría en la Universidad soñada, la mejor de Europa en la licenciatura de Literatura y Letras, ni bien hable con Charlie y me conto todo, me encargue de buscar un rápido pretexto para impedirle que se fuera, pero al buscar en el Google, solo me desilucione, era la mejor opción para ella y su nivel académico. Yo por otro lado había estudiado aquí y hacia un año me había graduado de School of Visual Arts en pleno Manhattan y sabia en los años que se adentraría. Citas, Estudios, Chicos, Citas, Fiestas, Hermandades, Campus, Citas, dios era tanto!... que me dolia el simple hecho de imaginarla en aquel caos… posiblemente ahí conocería varios chicos que saldrían con ella, iria a fiestas y bebería alcohol hasta emborracharse, tal vez conociera uno que otro exeso universitario. Fiestas, mas fiestas, alcohol, música, chicos y ¡no!... no podía siquiera imaginarlo, no… ella era ingenua, era inocente, no era tonta, pero si inocente y… no, no quería que nadie pusiera un dedo sobre ella, no quería que nadie marcara su cuerpo como propio, no quería que nadie la hiciera llorar. Yo no estaría ahí para protegerla, me sentí impotente y gruñi sin poder evitarlo, solte un fuerte suspiro.

-¿que piensas?

-espero que puedas cuidarte alla, no dejes que nadie juegue contigo y… llamame cuando me necesites-la abraze fuertemente, esta era nuestra triste despedida…

Se me cruzo por la cabeza la loca idea de acompañarla en su viaje y quedarme permanentemente con ella en todo el tiempo que estuviera allí, conseguiría un trabajo…la podria cuidar, no dejaría que nadie la lastimara y la protegería por sobre todo… viviríamos en un pequeño y calido apartamento y yo la ayudaría en todo lo que necesitase. Con el tiempo me sinceraría con ella y con mis sentimientos, ella se enamoraría de mi y podriamos entonces, estar juntos. Un hermoso y perfecto sueño. Pero nada real. La realidad era otra, dura y dolorosa e increíblemente triste. Me sentí patético. Sabia que ella tenia que hacer esto sola, tenia que aprender a valérselas de si misma, tenia que quitarse por sus propios medios, a mi hermano de la cabeza y no había nada en absoluto que pudiera hacer yo, para ayudarla. Dolia, dolia mucho y era desesperante. Ella siempre seria mi pequeña niña y la luz de mis ojos. Era tan mia, como yo suyo y eso era algo que lo sabíamos; lo sabia yo, tanto como lo sabia ella. Ese era mi consuelo.

-sabes que te amo, cierto?-dije acunando su rostro entre mis manos, ella asintió…

-tu siempre, siempre-dijo con la voz entrecortada- seras el mejor de todos y estaras por sobre todo-me respondió con una melancolica sonrisa…

Y de pronto, en un gesto y acto tan natural como lo es respirar; nuestros labios se unieron en un pequeño y timido beso. No fui yo quien la beso, ni ella quien tomo la delantera… sino que fue mutuo, simplemente fue mirarnos a los ojos y hacerlo sin mas. No habían malas intenciones, no habían dobles sentidos, era un beso de amor, lo sabia y lo sentía. Nadie nos miro mal, ni nos acuso. Nuestra familia sabia lo que "habia" entre nosotros, el tipo de relación que llevábamos y aquella única norma que habíamos impuesto silenciosamente, sin acuerdo previo; "Sin Limites" si, no teníamos limites, no nos importaban los limites. Por supuesto, esta falta de limites para mi era mas delicada, ya que podían pasar cosas como esta. Yo sin duda era quien mas lo sufria, pero que mas daba?...sufriria todo lo necesario si asi tenia que ser. La amaba y despues de eso, no quedaba mas.

En ese mismo momento una ola de calidez me invadió, porque si, porque yo ya conocía esos labios. No me animaria a decir que los había probado incontable cantidad de veces, esta era la segunda en realidad. Sus labios eran los mas esquicitos que jamás había probado, eran suaves, tiernos, dulces y delicados. Instantáneamente recordé su primer beso… ella estaba tan nerviosa.

_Había vuelto a casa llorando y había corrido a su cuarto dando un portazo al entrar. Yo estaba mirando la tele tranquilamente mientras comia palomitas y se me había hecho demasiado extraña su actitud, sin siquiera saludarme, sin notarme. Dolio._

_Subi las escaleras con impaciencia para ver que le pasaba. Tal vez alguien la había lastimado y pobre de aquella persona que lo hciera, yo podria matarlo. Y ganas no me faltaban. Sus lagrimas eran demasiado sagradas como para derramarse. Todo en ella era muy sagrado._

_-paso algo Bella?-dije sentándome en la cama junto a ella, que descanzaba boca abajo con su cabeza en la almohada, hundida…_

_-soy fea Edward?-me miro…_

_¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer aquella pregunta?. La respuesta era obvia, era… uff… como explicarlo?... ella era el ser mas hermoso sobre la tierra. No había nadie que pudiera ganarle a su hermosa figura, sus lindos ojos chocolate y aquellas rosadas mejillas tiernas. Se lo preguntaba al hombre equivocado. _

_Dude unos cuantos segundos mi respuesta, no quería ser obvio. Aun con sus 16años poseía una madurez increíble y una figura de ensueño. Me ruborize solo mirándola… ella emitió un alarido peor y me miro con suplica._

_-esta bien, lo siento, no quize…-dijo llorando, yo acaricie su cabello-_

_-no cielo, tu no eres para nada fea. Eres la cosa mas linda que vi en mi vida-me sincere…_

_-has tardado en responder, y dices eso porque me quieres-"y no sabes como", pensé- y eres mi tio.-"pum" _

_-no Bella, hablo en serio, tu eres preciosa, y no lo digo por ser tu tio, es simplemente lo que veo…-dije con nerviosismo…_

_-gracias-me abrazo_

_-cuentame que ha pasado y por que lloras. Alguien te ha dicho fea?_

_-no-dijo pensativa-pero… hablaba con Alice y Rose… estábamos hablando de besos y chicos y…-no quería saber cuantos chicos la habían besado, me desmorone y mi autoestima decayó notablemente…_

_-y te dijeron algo?..._

_-no… solo que-suspiro-tengo vergüenza-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno carmesí…_

_-dime-dije sin poder evitar una sonrisa y acariciar el calor bajo su pomulo… _

_-nunca he besado a un chico-dijo ocultando su rostro contra mi pecho- lo se, se que es extraño, pero quiero que mi primer beso realmente sea con alguien que quiero de verdad y siempre este conmigo-mi estomago se sacudió…jamás la habían besado. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?-no puedo desperdiciarlo._

_-hem… bueno… mmm… cuando conozcas a este chico-dije incomodo-veras que..hem…sera tan natural y entonces…mm…se dara._

_Ella se ruborizo mas aun y oculto su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro, me dio un pequeño beso ahí y yo me estremeci. Estaba en mi lugar feliz, pero me sentía un poco mal. Tenia a la niña mas pura de todas, entre mis brazos. Emitio una pequeña carcajada…_

_-que?-pregunte carraspeando un poco…_

_-es gracioso ver como hablas de eso… no es tu fuerte-dijo mirándome ahora sin vestigios de lagrimas y regalándome una sonrisa…_

_-lo se… es un tema un poco femenino a mi gusto…_

_-me preguntaba…-dijo pensante y se quedo muda…_

_-dime…_

_-no es nada-agito su cabeza…_

_-vamos, suéltalo-la incentive…_

_-no quiero que lo tomes a mal, ni nada por el estilo… se que te quiero mucho y tu a mi y siempre estaremos juntos, cierto?-"hay dios hay dios hay dios… por todo lo santo y sagrado que hay en este mundo!...que lo pidaaaaaaaaa" grite en mi cabeza mientras asentía nerviosamente- se que no esta bien-continuo- solo por curiosidad…-se volvió a sonrojar y agacho la mirada…_

_-quieres que te de tu primer beso?-pregunte nerviosamente mientras levantaba su mentón con mi mano, en un gesto delicado… no sabia como había hecho para decirlo, pero ya estaba dicho…y había salido tan espontáneamente…_

_Ella solo asintió y yo sonreí… yo seria quien marcara esta etapa en ella y la marcaria como mia de alguna forma. Me alegro aquello y sin poderme contener corri un mechon de su cabello tras su oreja y acaricie con cariño y adoracion su mejilla… ya de por si nuestras caras estaban muy juntas y solo unos pequeños centímetros salvaban nuestra distancia. Con lentitud y nerviosismo juntamos nuestros labios, no solo yo me había avanzado, sino ella también. Ambos chocamos nuestros labios y cerramos los ojos, yo acune su mejilla en mi mano y sus manos descanzaron suavemente contra mi pecho. Este era su primer beso y era muy importante. No era el primero mio, pero posiblemente el mas importante de todos y el mejor también. Mis labios acariciaron lentamente los suyos que se dejaron guiar comodamente. Se amoldaban, eran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, como su mente y la mia. Encajaban perfectamente, sin esfuerzo alguno. Me pregunte si asi también serian nuestros cuerpos, deseche aquella idea. Ella era demasiado frágil. Movi mis labios sobre los suyos y acaricie su labio inferior con mi lengua, ella mas tarde me brindó acceso a su boca y su lengua saludo a la mia muy placenteramente. No fue mas que eso. Pero basto para que todos mis sentidos se agudizaran, para saborearla y conocerla mas a fondo._

_Ese fue nuestro primer beso…_

Ella lloraba, yo intentaba ocultar mi rostro en su hombro. Era un abrazo desgarrador, o asi lo sentía. No quería que se apartara de mi, no lo creía posible. Ella no ocultaba sus lagrimas, acariciaba mi cabello y besaba mi hombro. Sabia que este era un "nos vemos luego", pero… ¿por cuanto tiempo seria un "luego"?

La observe despedirse del resto de la familia, pero sin siquiera mirarlos, todo lo que mis ojos acaparaban era su figura. ¿Como seria a su regreso? ¿Qué cambios sufriría su perfecto cuerpo en la transición al convertirse en mujer?. Mis retinas gravaron su imagen, su contorno, cada curva, cada gesto, cada movimiento y cerré los ojos y los apreté fuertemente intentando retener esa imagen por siempre conmigo, o al menos, por el tiempo necesario hasta volver a tenerla conmigo.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

-y asi nuestra pequeña se va-la voz gruesa de Emmett denotaba añoranza y alegría a la vez. Sentí ganas de golpearlo porque el era el motivo de su partida-volverá.-me aseguro…

Pero lo que yo quería era que volviera ya. Solo habían pasado 20 segundos desde que desapareció por aquellas escaleras mecanicas y las observaba con esperanzas, esperanzas que regresara corriendo. Pero no, era imposible. Ella se había ido y mis ojos extrañarían su imagen, mis manos su cuerpo, mi olfato su aroma, mi cuerpo su calor, mis oídos sus palabras. Pero lo peor de todo era que mi pobre corazón se arrastraría hasta su regreso, un regreso que se me haría eterno.

Pero esto no era un Adios, en absoluto…sino mas bien un "Hasta luego". Yo, jamás me daría por vencido.

**POV Bella**

Y no escuche el "quedate aqui" que esperaba escuchar de aquellos labios que adoraba… no lo dijo, no lo pronuncio y yo me sentí peor. Emmett me dejo partir.


	6. Odio a Linkin Park

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Odio a Linkin Park**

**POV Bella**

El tiempo pasa lento cuando te ves desvinculado de tus afectos… los sentimientos se intensifican triplicándose y quedas expuesto y vulnerable a cualquier movimiento ajeno a ti. Cuando se trata de mantenerse ocupado bueno, cambian las cosas…si estudias mantienes tu mente alejada de recuerdos y añoranzas a pesar que es difícil concentrarse en trivialidades como los estudios. Pero dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas y así era…aunque por otro lado sentía que tenía un agujero en el medio del pecho que iba creciendo mas y mas…había logrado superar un poco mi devoción por Emm, me había concientizado de la realidad y me odie por soñar con mi propio tío…aunque por otro lado, lo necesitaba de una forma menos dañina y mas fraternal. A quien realmente extrañaba sobre cualquier otra persona era aquel chico ojiverde, con sonrisa de ensueño y cabello cobrizo. La verdad, me dolia admitirlo; pero lo necesitaba, a él.

4 años más tarde las cosas habían cambiado un poco…Emm había terminado con su prometida por lo cual ahora a sus 30 largos años se dedicaba a pasar cada día con una extraña diferente. Los abuelos continuaban perfectamente al igual que Edward, mi espía. Viajo en varias ocaciones para visitarme (y cuando digo varias, me refiero a MUCHAS, DEMASIADAS para mi gusto, sobre su bolsillo.), pero siempre por un corto periodo de una semana o dos, cuando estaba con el me sentía en casa, comoda, alegre, pero cuando regresaba a casa, el dolor también y el llanto peor, pero no importaba, cada minuto con el valia cada lagrima posterior. El ultimo año Edward me visito solo 4 veces, estaba demasiado ocupado para mi. El había conseguido por fin su alma gemela y me alegraba por él, según como tenía entendido Jessica era la cálida chica, amorosa y revuelta que lo había logrado atrapar durante el último otoño…tenía muchas expectativas para conocerla, ahora solo hablaba varias veces a la semana con él, ya que era quien más me llamaba y nos manteníamos al tanto el uno del otro…se veía tan feliz que me bastaba para sentir dicha por él.

Y por mi lado bueno, yo pasaba 1 mes de las vacaciones en New York y los otros 2 meses me los pasaba con mama en Paris… mama por fin hacia 2años había conocido a Phil, su nueva pareja; un jugador de baseball menor que ella, pero muy guapo y maduro, mucho mas maduro que ella, que a pesar de sus cuarentaitantos años, interiormente aun se encontraba en la adolescencia. Me llevaba bien con él, era simpático y un buen bromista. Se notaba que cuando miraba a mi atropellada y despistada madre, sus ojos brillaban con amor y ternura. Ella estaba loca por él, después de todo, los últimos 15 años los había pasado dedicada de lleno al trabajo sin respiro…era bueno verla ahora relajada y disfrutando cada minuto libre con su pareja.

El avión aterrizo y sentí un nudo en mi garganta…había vuelto a casa…suspire y sonreí…anhelaba tanto abrazar a mi familia…fui por mis maletas impaciente por encontrarme con el resto, termine de tramitar mi desembarque y ahí había un pequeño grupo de 5 personas a mi espera…mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, Charlie, Emmett y Edward…sonriéndome. Me acerque con un poco de timidez al expresar mi emoción y Emmett automáticamente tomo las maletas de mis manos y me beso la frente…la abuela se tiro encima mío en un efusivo abrazo que yo le respondí con emoción a la vez que el abuelo se unía…ella estaba llorando y yo reía de su cursilería…

- ¡oh por dios estas enorme!...mira has crecido 15 centímetros...no has comido en estos cuatro años-dijo dándome golpecitos en la espalda- ¡solo mírate!-yo solo me reía, era tan bueno verla así

-abuela, estoy bien, si he comido y tengo tacos…

-wow…estas bellísima-dijo mi abuelo cuando me separe de la abuela y me hizo girar- te hemos extrañado tanto-dijo besándome la mejilla-

-yo también a ustedes-mire con cariño a mi abuelo, en su rostro sonriente ya se comenzaban a profundizar las arrugas, aun así era hermoso, su cabello rubio casi blanco, sus ojos azules y esos rasgos tan de muñeco y delicados, bese su mejilla dejando que él me frotara la espalda y me voltee

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-dije al percatarme que Edward estaba junto a mi mirándome expectante, se veía tan guapo, tan relajado y con ese look desprolijo que tan bien le asentaba, sentí ganas de llorar- Edward mírate!-grite saltando encima de él absorta, el riendo me sostuvo en sus brazos

-ya eres oficialmente una adulta-dijo en tono apremiante mientras me abrazaba fuertemente-

-lo soy… ¡oh pero tú!...ey-le despeine el cabello- estas mejor que nunca –sonreí- te ha sentado bien el amor…quiero conocerla-dije con excitación besándole la mejilla-

-huhum…-se aclaro la garganta Emmett junto a mí-

-Emm –no podía ocultar mi embeleso al ver su rostro marfil tan perfecto como lo recordaba, con ese cabello negro corto y rizado y sus ojos que hoy lucían de un caramelo profundo, debido al clima-

-Bells-me rodeo con sus musculosos y enormes brazos, en un cálido abrazo…se separo tomándome de las manos- pero mírate si que has crecido-dijo apartándome de su abrazo y con una mano manteniéndome alejada para poder mirarme mejor- estas wow…muy-balbuceo-hermosa –sonrió-

Me ruborice extremamente, pero la verdad es que lo sentía como un halago de familia, no como un hombre, ya lo había logrado superar…le agradecí al cielo por ello…eso, era una buena señal…

-gracias…vos estas exactamente igual que cuando te deje

-me han aparecido 2 canas-dijo con horror- estoy envejeciendo-se deprimió, pero yo me reí

-Charlie-dije saludándolo con cordialidad y un leve movimiento en mi cabeza-¿cómo está la familia?-pregunte de forma seca.

Estaba muy bien informada, pero aun así quería que el mismo me lo comentara, el se acerco incómodamente a mí y me dio un abrazo forzado, yo no lo respondí, aunque quise hacerlo por un momento

-te he extrañado, no importa eso ahora…-me sonrió- te pareces a tu madre, te ves muy bella. –Dudo- estoy muy orgulloso de ti, nuevamente.-dijo con dificultad-

-gracias…-dije llanamente-

Acto seguido nos separamos para ir a casa en grupos, opte por ir con mis tíos en el nuevo Volvo de Edward y por otro lado estaban los abuelos en el auto de Charlie. Nos pasamos el viaje del aeropuerto a casa hablando sobre Londres mis estudios y mis nuevas experiencias mientras ellos se limitaban a hacerme un interrogatorio sobre chicos, materias y salidas.

-no-conteste en un tono bajo y tímido-

-¿no?-dijo sorprendido Emm-

-digamos que el sr ingles es muy frívolo y formal, demasiado para mi gusto. No funciono con ninguno. –Dije con un acento inglés-

Lo cierto era que no me había resistido a avanzar…había tenido varias citas, pero ninguna había funcionado productivamente. Aun así la "relación" que mas había durado había sido con un loco músico talentoso llamado Jacob, habíamos avanzado cierto grado en la relación, pero no habíamos llegado siquiera a los 6 meses. Claro que yo ya tenía 22años y habían cambiado varias cosas de mí, aun así todavía no había conocido el amor y me había entregado en un aspecto puramente físico.

Esa noche todos cenamos y hablamos hasta muy de madrugada, ya estábamos a sábado por lo cual no había porque acostarse temprano, pero yo estaba muy cansada por el vuelo y no veía la hora de descansar en mi viejo colchón…mire el reloj

-oh ya son las 4.20am creo que debería ir a acostarme-dije levantando mi taza de café y bostezando-

- nos veremos mañana-me dijo con una sonrisa Charlie-

-seguro-dije con una nota de sarcasmo mientras besaba las mejillas de los demás- descansen…los quiero…-dije sonriéndoles a todos y mirando seriamente a mi padre-

Subí a mi cuarto que estaba exactamente como el día en que lo deje, pero limpio sin vestigios de polvo, seguro la abuela se había encargado de mantenerlo limpio, quite la mayoría de las ropas de la maleta y la ordene entre mi vieja ropa, me dirigí a mi baño y me duche rápidamente para distenderme, me puse mi ligero pijama de verano, solo un short y una camiseta blancos. Me recogí el pelo y suspire frente a mi reflejo en el espejo.

Había dejado de desagradarme mi reflejo y me había resignado a convivir con él, se notaban mis cambios en cuanto a mis 17 años… mi rostro se había vuelto un poco mas ovalado y mi mentón sobresalía con rasgos más marcados y de mujer…sonreí mientras me miraba, aun así mis viejos rasgos predominaban, como mis ojos y mi nariz, mis labios estaban exactamente igual, y era verdad que había crecido varios centímetros de mi estatura ya había llegado al metro sesenta y ocho, me agradaba la altura ya que la mayoría en la familia eran altos. Charlie rondaba el metro noventa al igual que el abuelo, y Edward y Emmett se acercaban al metro ochenta y cinco, aun así, la abuela y yo éramos enanas junto a ellos.

Salí del baño y me recosté en mi cama, suspire aliviada de haber dejado el campus y feliz de estar en mi casa y mi cuarto con mis cosas. Esa noche descanse profundamente.

**POV Edward**

¡Habia vuelto!...estaba en casa otra vez. Yo por supuesto, feliz, sonriente, completo, no paraba de suspirar. Me acoste en mi cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, solo una fina y delgada pared me separaba de ella. Ella se veía bien, hermosa, era una mujer, se había convertido en una. Y no cualquier mujer, sino la mejor de todas, la mas hermosa, fuerte y admirable mujer que había visto en mi vida.

Temblé pensando en su nueva imagen, me volvia loco, la amaba, la adoraba, veneraba, quería, necesitaba, era la muejr de mis sueños, de la cual tanto habíamos hablado años atrás. Por supuesto, yo desde pequeño supe que ella era la mujer de mis sueños y la esperaba, esperaba que viniera a mi. Sabia que no seria asi, pero que mas daba, soñaba con ella. Soñaba con el amor de mi vida.

Los últimos 4 años me pase tachando los días en mi calendario para su regreso y hoy, había sido ese dia. El dia mas feliz de todos. Ni bien la vi comenze a temblar, las mariposas regresaron a mi estomago, sentí calor, quería abrazarla pero me controle. Y ver la expresión en su rostro cuando me vio…¡por Dios! Había logrado deslumbrarla, o eso me pareció a mi, me alegre por causar efecto sobre ella. Tal vez fuese un buen indicio aquel. Todo lo que yo quería era abrazarla, mantenerla entre mis brazos toda mi vida pero…

Había un problema y Jessica Stanley lo era.

Forzándome por olvidar el problema que mi "novia" representaba, mire la pared que separaba mi cuarto del suyo, la odie y la quize tirar abajo. Desisti de aquella idea y me dirigi a la puerta, necesitaba verla, asi estuviese dormida, podria pasar horas observándola sin mas que su bella imagen.

Entre en su cuarto para… fue muy incomodo verla…lo admito. Su cuerpo no era inocente sino tentador y me estaba llamando. Sentí calor, demasiado calor, ganas de tirarme sobre ella y reclamarla como mia, mis pantalones me comenzaron a estorbar, pero me controle. Intente ignorar su cuerpo envuelto en un delgado pijama y centrarme en su rostro… la amaba con locura y pasión a tal punto que me pregunte si algún hombre podria amar tanto a una mujer. Observe la linda sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios, no pude evitar sonreir también, era completamente contagiosa.

Me acerque con cuidado a no despertarla, estaría soñando algo demasiado lindo como para…

-Edward

¿Que?, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y pegue un salto hacia atrás. Mi nombre salió demasiado claramente de sus perfectos labios. Me pregunte si estaba despierta y me había visto, pero su respiración era acompasada, ella estaba completamente dormida y… soñando conmigo. Me sente en su cama para mirarla y no pude evitar ver su cuerpo nuevamente. Se ve que tenia calor porque estaba destapada, se había acomodado boca abajo y con los brazos envolviendo las almohadas en un abrazo, me sentí incomodo al observar detenidamente su posición, sus muslos se elveban con magnificencia y estaba levemente inclinada de costado, me ruborice al ver su pecho y percatarme que debajo de esa fina camiseta no había un sosten. Sus pezones estaban demasiado marcados. Mis problemas se triplicaron, no podía resistirme ante aquella imponente figura. Me obligue a no cometer ninguna imprudencia, pero falle, acerque mi rostro al suyo y no me resisti, bese la comisura de sus labios.

Se sintió perfecto, una oleada de electricidad me recorrió y mi necesidad de volver a probarlos fue urgente, no me pude resistir, era demasiado tentadora para su propio bien. Sus labios rosados eran una exquisitez, al igual que su propio aroma natural. No pude evitar acercarme a su mandibula y olerla, había extrañado demasiado el aroma a fresas y Fresia que tenia, estaba simplemente maravillado por su delicadeza.

Sus brazos enrollados alrededor de mi cuello y su boca presionando fuertemente la mia, me quito de mis cavilaciones. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?. No lo se, no me importo. Enrollé mi brazo derecho en torno a su cintura aferrándola fuertemente mientras que mi mano izquierda acariciaba su suave y terso cuello… sin remordimientos, sin culpas, estaba en mi lugar feliz.

Pedi permiso gentilmente rozando con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior, estaba demasiado nervioso y no sabia que hacer ni como hacerlo, tenia un angel en mi regazo besándome pasionalmente y, ese angel tenia mi sangre;. Me hele ante aquel pensamiento, pero nuevamente fui traido a la realidad al notar que Bella no solo me estaba dando permiso a abrirme paso en su boca, sino que también estaba jugando con la mia. Me estremeci y sentí calor, si, mucho calor, la prisa de quitarnos la ropa era desesperante, al menos… lo era para mi…

Una vez el beso se intensifico, comenze a reclamar cada parte de su cuerpo como propio, marcándola, besándola, lamiéndola con el afán de que comprendiera mis sentimientos, el nudo presente en el centro de mi estomago mandaba olas de pánico a mis extremidades y me estaba volviendo torpe en el acto. Me sentí como un adolecente en mi primera vez…

Una pregunta nueva surgió; ¿su inocencia seguía ahí presente?

Yo diría que no, sus caricias y besos me demostraban lo contrario. De una forma demasiado sutil cada vez me atraía mas y mas a ella y yo no podía resistirme, no quería, ni siquiera lo pensaba. Pero la realidad aun presente decía que ella era mi sobrina y lo que estábamos haciendo no era ético.

"Al diablo con la maldita ética" pensé para mis adentros una vez que sentí sus piernas enrolladas en mi cadera atrayéndome a ella y sus manos acariciando con hambre mi espalda.

Estaba anonadado.

La mire, sus ojos chocolate ardían en deseo, casi hiperventilo cuando la vi morderse el labio inferior en un gesto sugestivo… ¡Dios, quería comérmela!. Todavía ninguno de los dos había pronunciado una sola palabra… solo eramos presos de nuestros actos y…

-Tomame Edward-interrumpio mis pensamientos hablando con un gemido…

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, doblemente mierda"

Es… ella, el amor de toda mi vida pidiéndome… oh cielo santo…

Me tire sobre ella y apreté su muslo derecho en mi cintura con ansias, mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello y nos besábamos, nuestras pelvis bailaban deseosamente aun con las barreras de nuestras prendas intimas.

Lo sabia, estaba condenado… y si iba a ir al infierno, quería que realmente valiera la pena…

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo… besándonos, acariciando nuestras pieles…lamiéndonos…rozandonos. Era perfecto.

Unos cuantos hermosos y perfectos minutos de contacto visual, caricias, besos y roces después. La mire libremente sin vergüenza ni dolor. Su cuerpo bajo el mio completamente desnudo. Su fina y suave palida piel cubriendo cada milímetro de ella, sus hermosas ya marcadas curvas, su cabello húmedo y desordenado por nuestra pasión, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la intensidad del momento… perfecta, ella era la cosa mas perfecta que mis ojos pudieran ver jamás.

La mire a los ojos y vi amor… vi cariño, vi ternura.

Lo sabia; ella me amaba. Ella me amaba como yo tanto la amaba a ella.

"Te necesito ahora Edward"

Dijo mientras estrechaba mas sus piernas contra mi cintura haciendo que mi sexo casi doliera producto de aun no estar adentrado en su humeda cavidad. Gemi, se sintió increíblemente fantástico.

Entonces…paso…

Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Di una sacudida en la cama y estire mi brazo para tomar mi movil, al ver quien llamaba sin ganas lo arroje contra la puerta. No estaba de humor para Jessica. ¡habia interrumpido el mejor sueño de mi vida!... mire a mi alrededor solo para confirmar que estaba en mi cuarto.

Genial Edward, eres un completo cretino sexopata.

Con un creciente problema en mis pantalones me obligue a dormir, había sido demasiado para mi pobre corazón que latia desbocadamente y ni hablar de un órgano palpitante entre mis piernas.

-odio a Linkin Park-refunfuñe…


	7. La Mujer Ideal

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 6: La Mujer Ideal**

**POV Bella**

A la mañana me despertó Emm a las 10.30 con una sonrisa y un tirón de pelo…aun con los ojos pegados le envié una mirada asesina y de odio, no me gustaba que me despertaran y menos aun con esos términos…

-arriba osito dormilón…-dijo en un tono infantil-

- si-dije cansinamente abriendo los ojos-

-ey no me obligues a despertarte a la fuerza-dijo en un tono divertido, asentí y me senté en la cama, acto seguido me dirigí al baño aun con la puerta abierta mientras me lavaba los dientes y intentaba arreglar el desastre de mi cabello

-¿cómo te fue en estos meses?...sé que terminaste con Lucy…

- si…-dijo recostándose sobre el marco de la puerta del baño mirándome a través del espejo- no fue agradable…pero ya sabes, hay que seguir en movimiento.

-fue…raro-pensé en aquel día que Edward me lo conto con detalles, era casi desconcertante en el marco que habían sucedido las cosas-

Yo ya lo había superado, y me limitaba a no mirar atrás por simple prevención, quería olvidar de mi enamoramiento, quería simplemente fingir que siempre lo había querido como una sobrina.

-sí, bueno…no fue tan malo-suspiro- mejor terminar a semanas antes de la boda, a casarme sin estar seguro…

-pero la querías…

-por supuesto que sí –dijo en tono de obviedad- pero no es eso suficiente…quiero decir…yo fui su único novio y digamos que tampoco yo había tenido muchas experiencias en relaciones… no me sentía maduro para casarme.-me seque la cara y voltee con rostro asesino-

-tenias 27 años Emm.

-si, lo sé. Pero aun así soy joven y no lo suficiente maduro como para el matrimonio-se encogió de hombros-

-claro-suspire mientras peinaba mi cabello- por eso ahora te dedicas a salir con cuanta chica se te cruce-dije en son de burla-

-ey…-dijo ofendido- no es tan así…-lo mire por lo cual se rio- bueno, veo que estas bien informada…

-Edward es muy detallista, ya sabes…-dije con un dejo de vergüenza- ¿rescatas algo de estas experiencias?

-me gusta la soltería-sonrió pícaramente- ya sabes no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie…ser independiente.

-aham…-claro que sabía lo que era eso, en mis 22 años de existencia jamás había tenido una relación solida-

-¿y vos?

-bien gracias…-conteste evadiéndolo-

-¿me vas a hacer creer que estuviste 4 años completamente sola?

-si queres creerlo, hacelo-dije despreocupada- la verdad es que si –mentí-

-oh vamos, no soy tonto.

-ya te lo dije, si queres créelo, sino no.-sonreí-

-4 años sin… ¡ya sabes!-dijo exaltado y sorprendido-

-¡Emm no tengo 15 años!...y no intentes hablar de sexo conmigo…se me revuelven las tripas!-casi grite con desagrado aunque sintiendo un calor interno, el se rio al verme ruborizada

-por eso mismo. No te voy a obligar a que me lo cuentes, tampoco quiero detalles –dijo estremeciéndose mientras lo pensaba- sos una nena…

-una adulta.-le corregí-

-así te ves vos…

-es lo que soy.-me voltee incinerándolo con la mirada-

-claro –me arreglo el cabello tras mi oreja- iré abajo a desayunar, te están esperando…-dijo desapareciendo por la puerta-

¿Acaso había tratado de sonsacarme mis experiencias sexuales?...por supuesto que no iba a decir una sola palabra…después de todo, no tenía mucho que contar. Baje aun en pijama y fui a la cocina a desayunar, me gustaban los fines de semana en casa, ya que todos desayunábamos juntos y hablábamos más que otros días. Me senté en mi viejo lugar, junto a Edward y el abuelo Carlisle y nos dispusimos a desayunar mientras hablábamos de varios temas, como el nuevo novio de mama, los métodos de estudio en Inglaterra, el acento gracioso ingles que se me había pegado y de mis vacaciones en Paris…cuando el desayuno termino y estaba lavando los platos sucios, Edward se me acerco.

- te invito un café esta tarde…hay tanto que tenemos que hablar…-dijo sonriente-

- sobre todo de una tal Jessica -dije picándolo con mi dedo- quiero conocerla!

- claro…-sonrio de una forma extraña-

Por la tarde Charlie me llamo al móvil y hable por cortos minutos con el. Tambien quería verme y salir a hablar, pero puse excusas suficientes como para una semana alegando que lo llamaría cuando me desocupara. Por fin a las 6pm me quite mi ocioso pijama blanco, me duche y me puse unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, deje suelto mi pelo mojado y me puse mis viejas vans…

Baje a la sala y Edward estaba hablando en tono bajo por su celular, no llegue a escuchar nada, por lo que no le di importancia.

- estas lista?-me pregunto tapando la bocina del celular-

Asentí.

- ok, hablaremos luego, me tengo que ir-dijo colgando- mas campañas publicitarias…-dijo guardando su móvil.

Salimos de la casa y nos montamos en su plateado auto…hablamos de cosas sin importancia todo el camino a Starbucks y después de estar un rato sentados afuera comenzó a interrogarme de lo que menos quería hablar…

- como te ha ido este tiempo en materia de…amor –dijo escogiendo con sumo cuidado cada palabra-

- dejame pensar –me hice la pensativa y hice gesto de 0 con mi mano- terriblemente…-me rei- nada productivo…nada productivo.

- a que te refieres?-dijo acomodándose en su silla bebiendo café-

- ya sabes…estoy sola no?...

- si, pero has salido con otros chicos…

- oh si –no le menti- pero no tuve nada serio con ninguno… soy mas complicada de lo que crei…y definitivamente la frase "relación estable" no encaja en mi vocabulario.

- eres pequeña todavía-me regalo una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita desde que era una niña-

- ¿por que todo el mundo me dice eso?-dije con un dejo pequeño de enojo-

- porque lo eres…y mas para mi-me acaricio la mejilla-

- no todos podemos tener tu suerte –dije sacándole la lengua- hablame de Jessica, muero por conocerla…

- Jessica –se encogió de hombros- ya sabes estamos hace unos cuantos meses, no es algo completamente serio…pero me gusta …-se ruborizo-

- eso es genial!...por ahí se empieza!...y dime, es tu famosa mujer ideal?-pregunte pensando en aquellas interminables charlas que teníamos años atrás donde el me comentaba sobre esa esperada chica y cada una de sus cualidades, sentí un resquicio de temor y envidia.

Temor por que se alejara de mi y priorizara a Jessica. Sabia que era egoísta, que el no estaría toda la vida para mi y me dolia, pensar que en algún momento el no estaría cuando lo necesitara o yo para cuidarlo de que lo lastimen.

Despues, lo peor… la envidia. El era el mejor hombre de todos los que conocía y sentía celos de aquella chica que se lo ganara. Seria tan buena como para merecerlo?. Seria lo que el necesitaba? Podria protegerlo? Cuidarlo? Acompañarlo?. No lo creo, nadie era lo suficientemente buena como para merecer semejante hombre, digo. El tenia todas las cualidades habidas y por haber, todo lo que esperaba es que esa chica lo supiera valorar por lo que era y lo amara por ser aquel chico sencillo que el era.

- me resigne a mi mujer ideal…son cosas imposibles, asi que opte por la mujer "real"-dijo con un largo suspiro-

- como?

- Jessica es dulce y alocada, me quiere y es todo lo que podria pedir…-dijo mirando a un punto fijo pensativo- vamos bien…

- oh oh…Edward, la quieres?

- si, claro-se volteo a verme y me sonrio-

- conozco ese tono de falsa seguridad, te quieres convencer, ¿la quieres, quieres?

- no exactamente…

- mmm -frunci mi seño- de acuerdo, pero la pasan bien…-dije afirmándolo-

- si…

- mira, no te dire nada al respecto, quiero verte feliz solamente…tampoco te cuestionare…pero… ¿ella te hace feliz?

- muchas cosas me hacen feliz…como estar con la familia, o mi trabajo, hablar con vos…ya sabes…-se encogió de hombros.

- y ella?-dije preocupada, al ver su rostro dubitativo me di cuenta que estaba escarbando y que podria terminar mal la charla y hacer que el se cuestionara su relación para con ella, no quería alejarlo de lo mas cercano al amor que tenia- discúlpame, me he entrometido mi intención no era…ya sabes, no quiero hacerte dudar, pero tu sabes que me preocupas –me justificque-

- claro -me sonrio- gracias por esa preocupación…es genial tenerte de vuelta-me despeino-

Continuamos hablando sobre la vida y las cosas que nos habían sucedido en estos últimos años, no volvimos a hablar de Jessica ni de amor, por suerte. Ya era de noche cuando regresamos a casa. Me baje del auto y lo mire a el que seguía en su asiento mirándome con una sonrisa.

- no entras?

- oh no, ire a ver a Jessica.

- ok –bese su mejilla- preséntamela pronto…-dije encaminándome a casa-

Esa misma noche hable con mis amigos y salimos a recorrer unos cuantos bares de la ciudad. Charlamos de una infinidad de cosas, bebimos y bailamos hasta el cansancio. Nada había cambiado en nuestra amistad. Era como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Rosalie seguía sola, de fiesta en fiesta como tan típico era en ella, ahora era una modelo bastante conocida y se había recibido de psicóloga. Por otro lado Alice seguía igual de hiperactiva que siempre, terminando su carrera de Diseño y comprometida con Jazz quien tenia una licenciatura en Historia.

Mis amados, fieles, compañeros y mejores amigos.

Pero ahí estaba yo, sola. Completamente sola. Desvié mi cabeza a la derecha, solo para ver el intercambio salival de Alice y Jasper, ¿Desagradable?. Desagradable se queda corto, entonces gire un poco mas mi cabeza solo para ver a Rose enrrollada con un completo extraño introduciéndole la lengua en su garganta. Aun mas desagradable.

"pensas de envidia, Bella…bien que te gustaría estar enrrollada por ahí con…E-estupida conciencia" me dije a mi misma agitando mi cabeza.

Suspire y mire la hora, serian las 4.30am y si, era hora de volver a casa… comenze a caminar por la pista de aquel exclusivo club en dirección a la salida; cuando un brazo se lío en mi cintura y un extraño me dedico una seductora sonrisa…

-¡ey nena! ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo entusiasmado apretando su cuerpo contra el mio.

"Idiota"… estaba bueno, era innegable, pero no era mi tipo, sino mas bien lo contrario. ¿Engreidos? No gracias, jamás me liaría con un "galan"…lo empuje gentilmente, pero el se resistió.

-¿que pasa dulzura? Baila conmigo-dijo depositando sus manos en mi baja cadera y haciendo que me meciera…

-no gracias-dije agriamente…

-vamos hermosa, bailemos un rato… despues podemos ir a mi apartamento-dijo acercándome mas a el e intentando besarme…

-no, no quiero. Suéltame-dije empujándolo con mis manos en su pecho

-si quieres, vamos-dijo ahora de modo brusco mientras ponía ambas manos en mis muslos…

-oh no-dije con impaciencia… acto seguido estreche la palma de mi mano en su bonita y lisa mejilla…

-ey nena-dijo con una sonrisa-me gusta que seas pasional, debes ser una tigresa en la cama-ronroneo…

Volvi a empujarlo sin éxito, aquel extraño parecía estar adherido con cemento de contacto a mi, porque no había modo de separarlo. Asco, repulsión, asco, ira, asco, odio, asco, rabia. Si, lo iba a matar…

Automáticamente producto de mi enojo me ruborize furiosamente, estaba lista para gritarle unas cuantas cosas y proporcionarle suficientes cachetadas de reserva para un año, pero paso algo…

Un brazo mas grande y fuerte se enrollo en mi cintura y tiro de mi hacia atrás. No sabia de quien se trataba, pero se lo agradecia. El extraño que me había estado acosando miro con acritud a aquella persona a mis espaldas y sentí mas fuerte el agarre contra mi cintura y como me estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

¿Salvada?. No, ahora tenia un nuevo problema.

Voltee mi cuello furiosa, ese extraño salvador se había pasado de la raya. Furiosa por el impacto de su pecho contra mi espalda y su masculinidad contra mi cadera. Una nueva cachetada iba en camino por inercia. Pero escuche su voz.

-hola cielo, te extrañe-dijo una masculina voz que reconoci instintivamente.

Alivio y alegría fue lo que sentí… sonreí todavía sin verlo…

-¿este tipo te molestaba, amor? –pregunto en tono alto para que el extraño lo escuchara y entendiera el curso de las cosas…

-yo solo… quería bailar-dijo aquel hombre con nerviosismo fijando su mirada en la de mi tio.

-me temo que no será posible, ni hoy ni en futuros bailes –contesto tranquilamente… yo asentí.

-oh, ustedes…-dijo el hombre.

-somos novios-respondio tajantemente.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y camino hasta perderse entre la gente. Yo, con un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda y un repentino calor voltee y abraze a mi ángel salvador. Bese su mejilla y se lo agradeci, era tan reconfortante volver a tenerlo conmigo.

-¿estas bien? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido…

-si, gracias de nuevo-le sonreí.

Mi corazón se acelero al ver su sonrisa… el era tan perfecto que podía hacerme hiperventilar sin siquiera proponérselo. Pero claro, había una falla…

Y esta consistía en que el fuese mi perfecto, adorable, cariñoso y hermoso tio.

Deseche aquellos locos pensamientos y me rei para mis adentros, el siempre estaba en el momento justo. Desee que toda la vida fuese asi, no sabia que pasaría conmigo sin tenerlo a mi lado. El era por mucho, el hombre con el cual quería estar toda mi vida; si bien yo ya no creía en el amor, podía llegar a creer en él.


	8. Juguemos en el bosque…

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Juguemos en el bosque…**

**POV Bella**

Mire a sus ojos verdes y no pude contener una sonrisa. Se lo agradecia verdaderamente y lo quería demasiado. El me correspondió la sonrisa y aflojo su agarre de mi cintura para tomar con sus manos las mias.

"es tu tio, mierda" me dijo mi parte mas noble. Tenia razón, era mi adorable tio.

-¿no estabas con Jessica?-intente desviar el tema, recordando lo que el me había comentado…

-oh si… pero resulto ser que quería venir aquí y se encontró con unos amigos que yo no conocía… asi que iba al baño cuando te encontré… ¿tu que haces aquí?

-oh, yo vine con los chicos… pero ya sabes-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, el comprendió y me regalo mi sonrisa preferida…- como sea, estaba llendo a casa…

-¿casa?

-si, no es muy entretenido ver como tus amigos se revisan mutuamente las gargantas-me rei…apuntando unos metros hacia la derecha donde ellos se enrrollaban.

-si, ya veo-sonrio mirando al fondo a la derecha, seguro riéndose al ver la acalorada lucha lingüística entre Alice y Jasper- aun asi, ¿estas cansada?…-negue con la cabeza, entonces el me dirigió al extremo izquierdo de la pista y se freno en el centro…

No sabia lo que se proponía, pero no me importaba tampoco. Estaba protegida con el cerca y eso me bastaba… entonces me tense cuando me miro juguetonamente y poso sus manos en mi cadera…

Oh-oh…

-¿que?

-viniste a bailar, por ende…bailemos-me dijo traspasándome con sus ojos…

-hum…-dude…no estaba segura como se veria eso si alguien nos encontraba…negué con la cabeza.

-vamos Bella…

-soy terrible en el baile-menti, la verdad es que a pesar de mi desastroza torpeza era genial en el baile…

-Bella, he sido tu pareja en tu graduación, se que bailas estupendo-me dijo con el ceño fruncido…no pude evitar sonreir…

Que patético sonaba… pero si, mi tio fue mi pareja para mi baile de graduación… yo naturalmente no confiaba en los hombres y no quería ninguno mas que a Emmett conmigo… pero como era algo demasiado difícil… termine pidiéndole a Edward que fuera mi pareja para la noche, sabia que con el estaría comoda y feliz, en lo cual no me equivoque. Fue una noche maravillosa y no me importo lo que mis amigos decían –o se mofaban- por pasarla con mi tio. El era suficiente y de sobra para mi.

-de acuerdo, pero despues me presentas a Jessica-concedi y el asintió…

Hacia unos cuantos segundos había comenzado a sonar Don´t Stop The Music de Rihanna, por lo cual tuvimos que acentuarnos al ritmo de la canción, lo cual no fue una dificultad para nosotros ya que al cabo de un par de segundos nos estábamos meciéndo a la perfeccion con el compás de la pieza… sus manos en mi cadera, mis brazos apoyados nerviosamente en sus hombros y nuestros cuerpos demasiado cerca como para mi gusto… aun asi ambos disfrutábamos de la canción gratamente…

_Do you know what you started__  
__I just came here to party__  
__But now we're rockin on the dancefloor__  
__Acting naughty__  
__Your hands around my waist__  
__Just let the music play__  
__We're hand in hand__  
__Chest to chest__  
__And now we're face to face_

Me dedico una nueva sonrisa y yo se la correspondi en el momento que sentí sus manos oprimir fuertemente mi cadera mientras nuestras piernas entrelazadas se mecían al ritmo del tema… sentía calor y no sabia por que, no estábamos en una época del año tan calurosa… seguramente porque este lugar estaba lleno de gente y de…

A la mierda…

Sentí su efluvio dulzon chocar con mis fosas nasales y me desespere, ¡que bien olia!

¡Que maravillosas eran sus caderas meciéndose contra las mias al ritmo de la música!

¡Que endemoniadamente bien se sentía esto!

"Bella…" estúpida conciencia…

El en un gentil movimiento me volteo y pego su pecho a mi espalda… me obligue a pensar que era mejor asi, ya que no podía notar el rubor que teñia mis mejillas… suspire aun moviéndome contra su espalda y mire al cielo con un gesto de suplica…

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close__  
__Don't you feel the passion ready to explode__  
__What goes on between us no one has to know__  
__This is a private show_

Su cuerpo impacto fuertemente contra el mio y si no se estuviese tratando de mi tio, podria jurar que me pareció sentir una dureza en… no, imposible… aun asi el arremetió contra mi cadera y yo mordiéndome el labio inferior intente reprimir un gemido de satisfacción… levante un poco la vista hasta encontrar su rostro que me sonreía angelicalmente como si nada…

"Dos pueden jugar este juego" dijo mi lado mas salvaje…

"No es buena idea" canturreo mi costado noble…

Al diablo, esto era un momento de entretenimiento y solo estábamos jugando… asi que… ¿Qué tendría de malo seguirle la corriente?

_Do you know what you started__  
__I just came here to party_

Empuje mi cadera y con ella mi trasero a su entrepierna meciéndome a su ritmo… apreté mis dientes contra mi labio y sonreí socarronamente aun dándole la espalda. El se tenso por un momento, pero luego retomo el ritmo del tema que aun sonaba, mientras subia un poco sus manos a mi cintura…

Ok… todo tiene un-

-Perfecta-me susurro al oído…

Y su calido aliento no solo me abofetio sino que también hizo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza y me ruborizara de 15tonos rojos diferentes… large un suspiro. No sabia a que se refería con eso, pero sabia que quería irme ya a casa. No iba a dejar que el pasara sus limites, aunque ciertamente entre nosotros jamás hubo una línea divisoria…

¿Que me pasaba?

El estaba jugando como siempre había sido. Nosotros siempre jugábamos asi… no habían límites entre uno y otro, lo podíamos hacer todo sin necesidad de protocolo… mi primer beso fue suyo, dormíamos juntos, bailábamos juntos, cuando eramos pequeños nos bañábamos juntos… me daba igual verlo en ropa interior, como a el verme a mi… era algo completamente ridículo…

Agite mi cabeza y no…nosotros no teníamos limites. Era simplemente que yo estaba abrumada por la falta de contacto con el sexo opuesto y…me ponía nerviosa… aun asi, no importaba…

Y entonces… cuando voltee observe como una perfecta extraña se dirigía en nuestra dirección y envolvía con su mano, no… garra, si eso era lo que ella tenia en lugar de mano…una perfecta y larga garra con uñas postizas, pintadas de color rojo sangre…

mmm…Jessica…

"eso quiere decir que… es una prostituta" me rei para mis adentros…

Me miro con desagrado… yo apenas la vi, quize centrar mi atención en el rostro de Edward que se iba transformando en una mueca de asombro y dolor… sonreí y mire a la prostituta…digo, a la que se suponía que era Jessica… era muy bonita, alta, cabello castaño claro, ojos grises, curvas marcadas, bonito rostro pero nariz demasiado recta…aun asi muy bonita…

Su cara era de espanto al verme. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Acabava de conocer a mi futura tia…y si lo hacia feliz, era suficiente para mi… entonces, evitando el rostro de Edward e ignorando el desagrado de aquella chica me presente…

-Hola, tu debes ser Jessica, ¿cierto?-dije con una ironica sonrisa… ella me respondió tan falsamente como yo…

-esa misma… tu eres Bella-afirmo dándome la mano-oh, he visto fotos tuyas de niña… pero ahora te ves mas…-busco la palabra

-el tiempo pasa-dije como quien no quiere la cosa, largando su mano…-encantada en conocerte… Edward me ha hablado de ti…-dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a mi tio…

El pareció interpretarla correctamente, ya que suspiro con alivio y su rostro se relajo…

-oh, si…es mas linda de lo que me habías mencionado Edward…-consintio Jessica con voz nasal y una mueca que pretendía ser agradable…el solo asintió

-gracias-sonrei- entonces Jessica…nos vemos otro dia-dije estrechándole la mano y dándole un beso a Edward en la mejilla…- vuelvo a casa… nos vemos-dije en tono amigable mientras comenzaba a alejarme…

Genial…había conocido a la nueva novia de mi tio y la había cagado… seguramente ella había visto nuestro bailecito y…

La verdad, no me importaba…

Camine hasta salir del local y tome el primer taxi que vi, ya que esa noche había ido en el auto de Rosalie y dejado el mio en casa… cuando llegue, estaba tan cansada que simplemente me quite mi vestido y me introduje bajo las sabanas en busca de calor y comodidad… no me costo en absoluto conciliar el sueño…

Pero por otro lado deseaba que Edward no tuviera problemas con Jessica por el comportamiento poco apropiado de nuestro baile… sabia que con el no habían problemas ni nada por el estilo.

Solo quería que fuese feliz con aquella extraña que parecía complementarlo…el resto, era historia.

**POV Edward**

Mi corazón golpeteaba salvajemente en mi pecho, mis manos y mi frente sudaban por el nerviosismo, mi respiración era irregular y tenia que obligarme a respirar a mi mismo, estaba seguro de que hiperventilaría y por ultimo…lo peor…me dolia mi entrepierna…

Pero sinceramente, la amaba de una forma irracional, ilógica y totalmente comprensible. Ella me tenia loco y a sus pies…¿Lo habría notado?¿Por eso jugaba conmigo asi?

Pum…

Mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas… volvió a arremeter con su cadera contra la mia…

"hay dios…hay dios, hay dios… ayudameeeeeee" estaba blasfemando y gritando interiormente… seguro de que en cualquier momento me daría un infarto…"nota mental, come sin sal" asentí y ahí vamos de nuevo…

Pum…se inclino demasiado contra mi…

"oh santo cielo ¡sáquenmela!, ¡sáquenmela! Dios, por todo lo sagrado que existe en este mundo, ayudame a contenerme" suspire ruidosamente y la canción estaba por acabar…

Pero como soy realmente idiota en su cercanía…

-Perfecta –le susurre al oído…

"si, ella es perfecta al igual que tu, ¡perfecto idiota descerebrado y promiscuo!...es tu sobrina y una chica completamente inocente…"odio mi conciencia…

"de inocente no tiene nada, mira como se te insinuo" dijo mi parte mas atrevida…

Ella se volteo y me perdi en el chocolate de sus ojos… pero despues… mi pesadilla. O mejor dicho mi novia apareció, la hubiera empujado lejos…pero no podía…

¿Acaso Bella, mi hermosa, adorable, perfecta y bella celosa sobrina la estaba tratando bien?

"ok, hay algo mal aquí…Bella baila provocativamente contra mi, trata bien a mi novia…¡Estoy en un universo paralelo!" pensé asombrado y la mire con terror…

"no idiota, es que ella quiere que seas feliz, recuérdalo…ella te adora, intentara llevarse bien con Jessica" susurro mi voz interior… y entonces ella me sonrio con confianza indicándome que estaba todo bien…

Demasiado rápido como para mi gusto…se fue y ahí quede con Jessica… hice una mueca de disgusto, no sabia que se habían dicho, estaba demasiado sumido en mis propios pensamientos, pero me tenia sin cuidado…

Volvi a mi burbuja personal…

¿Que había pasado?¿Que nos había pasado?...

De repente estábamos bailando de la forma mas caliente de todas… jamás nadie me había bailado asi y yo mucho menos con otra mujer…¿acaso lo había tomado como un juego? Porque yo, definitivamente no.

Mi cuerpo estaba desbordando de pasión y deseo y creo que forma mas obvia de demostrarlo, no existía. De un momento para otro yo me estaba restregando contra mi sobrina y ella parecía disfrutarlo. Y no, en el momento ese no habían vestigios de culpa en mi, en absoluto… solo deseo y… no, no podía ser. Yo no podía desearla asi, me sentía miserable solo con pensarlo.

¿Y ella? ¿Qué hay de ella?¿habria sentido algo?. No, yo creo que no…simplemente ella bailaba y yo era quien mal interpretaba las acciones. Ella era alguien completamente inocente. Ella era pura y no podía desearla tan carnalmente, estaba mal.

Pero en mi fuero interno solo habían preguntas para mi…

¿Ella habría sentido algo?¿Habria norado mi exitacion, mi deseo?¿Lo habrá hecho como un juego o una indirecta?¿Le habrá gustado nuestro baile?... porque a mi si, me encanto y por el escaso periodo que estuvimos bailando me jure y re-jure que lo haríamos de nuevo…

En estas circunstancias u otras… ella seria mia; porque asi la sentí por esos 4 gloriosos y maravillosos minutos. MIA… como debía ser… como nos pertenecíamos…

De repente, la voz ruidosa y chillona de Jessica, para nada comparable con la de mi perfecta sobrina, irrumpió mis pensamientos…

-Vaya numerito… habría estado celosa si no hubiese sido tu sobrina-dijo con una sonrisita…

"Creeme…deberias estar mas celosa por ese hecho" pensé…

Sonreí nerviosamente…

-parece muy mona…

-lo es-admiti…

-si, claro…ven, bailemos-dijo tirando de mi mano y dirigiéndome a la pista…

Hice un vano intento de bailar, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado… no podía ni quería bailar con alguien ajeno a Bella… aun asi ella continuo sus intentos de hacerme bailar y se restregó en mi como si se tratase de un gato en celo… pero no, su cintura no era la de ELLA, ni eran SUS caderas, ni SU trasero. No, era patético, pero estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de mi sobrina.

Y de la nada, sin previo aviso…la culpa embistió contra mi y comenze a sentirme como la basura que era. Por amarla, por desearla, por venerarla y adorarla dia a dia… si, comenze a sentirme peor a medida que las imágenes de nuestro baile iban adentrándose en mi mente…el fuego en el que estábamos envueltos, el mismo que esta misma noche me transportaría a mi viejo, terrible y habitual infierno personal.


	9. Desagradable

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Desagradable**

**POV Bella**

Pasaron 2 semanas desde entonces… no hablamos sobre ese extraño baile y no hice siquiera un comentario sobre Jessica. No me importaba, no pretendía decirle lo que pensaba realmente de ella… no quedaría bien mencionar que parecía una prostituta de baja calidad, ni cuan molesta resultaba su chillona voz, ni hablar de lo desdeñosa que había sido conmigo. No me importaba, era suficiente como para saber que aquella muchacha no era merecedora del dios heleno que tenia por tio. Ella definitivamente no seria mi tia, y no me importaba todo lo que tendría que hacer para evitarlo. Despues de todo, el mismo había admitido que no la quería y que no era su mujer ideal. Por lo cual yo tenia el camino libre para hacer de las mias. En el momento que la mujer indicada llegara, yo iba a saberlo e iba a ayudarlo en cuanto fuera necesario.

Tome mi bolso y mi móvil del asiento del copiloto y me baje de mi auto. Estaba cansada, el lunes había comenzado a trabajar en Vouge como pasante de editora. Vouge era una revista bastante conocida en el ambiente. No era mi sueño, no…pero era una buena forma de comenzar. Me ocupaba de transformar y corregir los textos y una que otra vez redactar alguna noticia del medio. Con la ayuda de Edward había conseguido este puesto, el era uno de los principales fotógrafos de la revista y le iba muy bien con ello. De un dia para otro dejo mi curriculum sin mi consentimiento y al dia siguiente ya estaba haciendo mi primer entrevista. Realmente le estaba muy agradecida por aquel gesto. Esas pequeñas cosas me hacían pensar que yo siempre estaba presente en su cabeza, la idea que me reconfortaba.

Abri la puerta de casa y lo primero que hice fue sacarme aquellas armas mortales que llevaba en los pies, zapatos de taco; si yo era torpe y desequilibrada con zapatillas y en una superficie lisa, imagínenme con tacos subiendo escaleras. Si, eran unas pequeñas armas mortales, eso sin mencionar que masacraban mi pobre pie acostumbrado a suelas planas y rectas, como mis vans y converse.

Iban a ser las 6.30pm. deje mi bolso y mi saco en el hall de entrada de casa y camine libremente hasta la cocina. Moria por una taza de café recién preparado. Pero no conte con encontrarme con aquel espectáculo…

-Mierda!-grite con los ojos abiertos como platos y tapándome- mierda!-repeti…

Mi mente no era lo suficientemente veloz como para asimilar la imagen que se presentaba ante mis ojos. Acaso había pillado a mi tio teniendo sexo?. Tal vez solo era una ilusión óptica o mi creativa imaginación, si. Voltee nuevamente para cerciorarme que la imagen aquella vista segundos antes, no era errónea. "mierda!" volvi a pensar viendo nuevamente la escena. Creo que no había vocablo mas acertado para describir aquel miserable momento, mejor que "mierda"

**Mierda: **curiosa palabra que se la utiliza para momentos específicos como…

Adjetivo calificativo: Sos una _mierda_

Egocentrismo: Se cree la gran _mierda_

Escepticismo: No te creo ni_ mierda_

Venganza: Hagámoslo _mierda_

Efecto visual: No se ve ni _mierda_

Especulación: ¿Qué será esa _mierda_?

Expresión de alegría: Qué _mierda_ tan buena

Sorpresa 1: Qué _mierda_ es esa?

Sorpresa 2: ¡_MIERDA_!

Egoísmo: No me regaló ni _mierda_

Pasado imperfecto: Qué_ cagada _fue esa _mierda_

Acción: Vamos a hacer esa _mierda_

Ánimos: Apúrate con esa_ mierda_

Tu tio en pleno acto sexual: ¡_MIERDAAAA_!

Por supuesto que en el ultimo ejemplo, la palabra se queda corta y carece de significado. No hay palabra existente que pueda describir el espectáculo ante mis ojos… pegue un fuerte suspiro mientras veía como cada quien se terminaba de acomodar. Mis pies habían hechado raíces en el suelo y era incapaz de moverme o hacer alguna acción mas que respirar y parpadear, aun con los ojos muy abiertos.

Jessica, acomodándose su falda grotesca y que tenia aspecto de cinturón ancho, me dedico una sonrisa mientras se bajaba de la barra americana donde desayunábamos y me dedicaba una sonrisa empalagosamente falsa. Mientras tanto mi adorable y hermoso tio ojiverde se colocaba nuevamente su remera y con muchísimo nerviosismo se subia el cierre de su jean. El se veía muy sonrojado y nervioso. Una vez que su mirada choco con la mia no pude evitar sonrojarme yo también. Era un contexto muy poco convencional y bastante incomodo, para mi…para el y para ella… no lo creo, tenia pinta de porn star.

Algo en mi pecho crujió y no estuve segura del motivo. Todo lo que se es que mis manos apretadas en puños a los costados de mi cuerpo, ansiaban estrecharse contra la mejilla y el estomago de Jessica. Suspire hondamente intentando calmarme mientras veía a un ruborizado Edward.

-mierda-ahora susurre mas para mi que para el resto…

-ya conocemos esa palabra _Bells_-dijo Jessica con una linda sonrisita de hipocresía…

-lo se _Jess-Jess_-le correspondi…- entonces…-lo mire a el- siento haber interrumpido tremendo momento pasional-dije con sorna y sarcasmo…

-hem… yo… ella… este… Bella…-balbuceo…

-no no-dije agitando mis manos frenteicamente con ravia para que callara- en serio, no quiero saber nada sobre eso… pero… -no pude resistirme ni contener mis gritos- ¡estaban cogiendo sobre el desayunador!-dije con asco- Dios!... desayunamos ahí todas las mañanas Edward!-mi tono sono mas a reproche que a enojo…el quedo petrificado mierandome, aun sonrojado y mudo, con una mueca de dolor…

-hay vamos Bells, hablas como si fueras virgen-y ahí estaba, la muy elocuente Jessica… si!... bendito sea el camión de prostitutas que la pario…me sonroje furiosamente ante aquella verdad, si; era virgen.

-no hablo contigo!-conteste mordazmente matándola con la mirada mientras lo miraba a el- no quiero explicaciones, no voy a hacer ningún discursito…solo…-cara de asco- Dios!-me tape el rostro frustada- esto ha sido demasiado para mi-dije volviendo a verlo- miren, esta todo bien… pero pudo haber sido el abuelo o la abuela los que entraran y los vieran asi. Seria mas conveniente que se reserven toda esa pasión para el hotel o al menos, el cuarto de Edward. –dije mirándola mal a ella, mis piernas temblaban al igual que yo, era una hoja gigante temblorosa…mis pies parecieron desarraigarze y me fui rezongando de la cocina- que asco!-balbucee pensando en aquella escena…

Si había algo de lo que estaba completamente segura, era de que jamás me olvidaría de aquel embarazoso y molesto momento, jamás olvidaría esa asquerosa situación. Las manos de ella en su espalda y su boca recorriendo el cuello y los hombros desnudos de el…de _MI_ tio. El aprisionándola con sus brazos sobre la barra, con la cabeza echada para atrás mientras se dejaba meter mano en su jean y ella con toda agilidad tocando sus partes intimas y cada parte de su bien marcado estomago. Asco, repulsión, es poco.

Ahogue un grito contra mi almohada. Esto era algo que no esperaba ver jamás. Digo, encontrar a dos personas teniendo sexo?... no era tan malo, encontrarlos a _ellos_, era definitivamente peor.

¿Que le vio a esa?... digo, es una prostituta barata!... es… fea, teñida, espantosamente falsa… seguramente ni siquiera lo quiere y esta con el por su dinero y por sexo… eso es lo que buscan esas mujeres, mejor dicho _zorras_.

Ahora estaba mas convencida que nunca, iba a separarlos. Ella no lo merecía, el en algún momento me lo agradecería. Cuando encontrara realmente a su mujer ideal el iba a ser feliz y yo la iba a querer por ello. El merecía ser feliz, pero con la chica correcta.

Aun con las imágenes tatuadas en mi cerebro, decidi bañarme para relajarme mientras pensaba que jamás volveria a desayunar en aquel sitio. No. Traería asquerosos recuerdos y lograría que cada mañana expulsara mi apetitoso y recién digerido, café.

"celosa" murmuro una vocecita en mi interior…

-oh, cierra el pico-escupi, mientras enjuagaba mi cabello…

"oh no… tu sabes porque te pones asi, no te molesta que estuvieran sobre la barra… te molesta ella, que haya sido ella la que lo tocara. Admítelo, son celos" la voz cantarina murmuro.

-no!-me auto-conteste.

"si, si… debes darte cuenta que tu estas celosa, celosa de que el este con alguien, celosa de que ese alguien este quitándotelo lentamente"

-que no…-dije ahora mordazmente…

"vamos Bells, despierta, no por nada estoy hablando… si soy tu conciencia por algo sera" repitió esta, pero ahora pude identificar aquel tonito. Alice!

-no, no eres mi conciencia. Yo no tengo conciencia! –realmente, parecía una loca hablando sola…

"si que existo y si soy tu conciencia, no seas tan cerrada… admite que estas celosa de ella, que te gustaría tener toda su atención, como ella" hablo con seriedad.

-vete al carajo, conciencia-dije con impaciencia, mientras me enrollaba en una toalla y me secaba…

Ja! Una nueva!... ahora yo tengo "conciencia". Pero que problemas mentales tengo yo! ; cada vez estoy peor. Seguramente ahora tendría traumas permanentes. Quien iba a saldar los daños causados en mi pobre psiquis?...

Ahora tenia 2 problemas; Jess-Jess y una nueva visitante… "conciencia"

¡Ja!...me voy a volver loca…

**POV Edward**

Atrapado. Esa era la palabra que por supuesto iba acompañada por la maravillosa y peculiar palabra escogida por mi inhumanamente hermosa, sobrina; Mierda. Si, estaba atrapado.

¿me llegaría a creer en caso que le dijese la verdad?... "no, si Bella… tienes razón, lo que pasa es que justo en ese momento soñaba con que tu me estabas tocando y no Jessica"

Oh no… no lo creo. Yo había sido débil y era mia la culpa en parte. Primero por dejarme llevar por las muy ligeras y para nada vergonzosas manos de mi "novia" y segundo, por fantasear con lo no debido. Pero claro, eso ya recaía sobre mi moral, despues de todo, gracias al cielo nadie podía leerme la mente como para saber que pensamientos retorcidos e inmorales se abrían paso en mi cabeza. Que imágenes veía y que momentos recalcaba mientras era tocado por Jessica.

Había estado mal y no tenia excusa alguna por ello. Lo cual me hacia sentirme desamparado. ¿Cómo la volveria a ver a los ojos?. Ella realmente se veía enfadada. Pero vamos!. Soy un hombre!. De alguna forma tengo que satisfacer mis necesidades y bueno… en este momento frente a las reiteradas escenas de ella en ropa interior sobre su cama -que había robado cada noche, irrumpiendo en su cuarto a la madrugada mientras ella dormía-si, lo necesitaba mas que nunca. Soy humano!.

La deseo, la necesito, la amo. Y es algo que me desborda y es mas fuerte que yo. No entiendo que hago con Jessica cuando ni siquiera la estimo, pero estoy con ella… y de algo, finalmente sirve… si, lo admito, esta relación solo era sexo, comenzada con sexo, basada en sexo y pensada en sexo. Si. Ok, pero no seria asi si yo realmente no lo necesitara. Quiero decir. Realmente necesito descargarme con alguien, ya estoy cansado de auto-satisfacerme –si entienden a lo que me refiero- y de duchas de agua helada en plena madrugada. Ya no es suficiente, ni siquiera Jessica es suficiente.

Me siento miserable, erróneo, como una basura; como lo que soy. Se que no debo pensar esas cosas, sin embargo, me es inevitable, no tengo poder de lógica sobre mis imprudentes pensamientos y estos, son mucho mas fuertes que mi fuerza de voluntad. Ella es menor, es inocente, tiene mi sangre, es la hija de mi hermano, lo se. No me importa, tampoco.

Como iba a hacer para volver a verla?...me había comportado como un completo idiota. Ella se veía alterada, enojada, furiosa y por unos cuantos segundos, temi por mi vida. Sus manos apretadas en puño me indicaban que no era un buen augurio. Que tal vez y posiblemente mi nariz, podía terminar rota. Pero no, se controlo y yo agradecido por no recibir ningún golpe, la deje marchar. Sabia que si en este momento me le acercaba, recibiría una fuerte y dolorosa patada en la entrepierna, bien merecida, por supuesto.

-uff…vaya escenita-dijo Jessica con voz chillona… la mire con desagrado- que?-pregunto- esa niña es una mojigata.

-no hables asi de ella-hable por primera vez y me sorprendi de lo débil que sonaba mi voz- tiene razón, tenemos que respetar la casa.

-oh, vamos Edward, si lo hemos hecho mil veces aquí…-dijo enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello…

-ya no-dije intentando sonar déspota, pero falle…

-Eddie-dijo acercando sus labios a los mios- en que quedamos?-dijo acariciando mi entrepierna…yo la empuje con cuidado de no exederme con la fuerza

-no Jessica, Bella esta arriba…-dije tajantemente…

-oh, pero Eddie…-puso cara de cachorro…

-ya sabes que no me gusta ese apodo, por favor Jessica, vete a casa-pedi gentilmente, ella no tenia la culpa de mis sentimientos por Bella, despues de todo yo era quien estaba mal…

-oh, Edward!

-en serio Jessica, preferiría quedarme solo para intentar hablar con ella…

-Edward!...no tienes nada que explicarle, no es tu pareja ni le estabas siendo infiel. No justifiques tus actos. No te pongas a su altura-pidio en un de falsa paciencia.

-ella si merece una explicación, y no…no es mi pareja-recorde con dolor, pero si sentía que de alguna forma le era infiel- pero es mi sobrina y mi mejor amiga. Quiero hablar con ella-dije ahora decidido.

Con un bufido de niña ella se termino de arreglar y salió de la casa. Genial. Ahora venia la peor parte…

¿Cómo encarar la situación e intentar hablar con Bella?


	10. Lluvia

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Lluvia**

**POV Bella**

Me recosté en la cama en un vano intento de dormir y olvidarme de lo ocurrido; pero claro…no contaba con que cada vez que cerrara los ojos, esas imágenes volverían. Irritada, enojada, furiosa, es poco. No pude dormir en absoluto, ni Sali del cuarto, me limite a ver televisión recostada en mi cama, intentando despejar mi cabeza.

Esme me llamo, anunciando la cena lista; por supuesto al pasar por la cocina y ver la barra, no pude evitar una ola de desagrado y repulsión, casi rechazo la cena, pero luego preferí omitir aquello… comenzarían a preocuparse por mi y no era lo que quería. Me sente en mi lugar en la mesa, junto al abuelo y Edward, quien estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha y no se inmuto en el proceso.

"celos"

"que no!"

"estas celosa de ella…"

"no"

"vamos, lo tienes que admitir y es preferible temprano a tarde"

"no tengo nada que admitir"

"realmente eres muy terca"

"tu eres muy molesta"

"sabes que tu conciencia es tu voz interior?"

"se que la conciencia es una estupidez"

"no soy una estupidez y muy en el fondo lo sabes… no es tan ilógico que sientas celos, seria lo mas común del mundo teniendo en cuenta cuan aferrada estas a el… hay varias cosas que pareces no querer admitir, como por ejemplo, ¿por que te has propuesto separarlos?"

"ella no es la indicada para el. Deja de joder si no quieres que te mande al carajo…"

"adelante, hazlo. No me callare"

"jodida enferma…"

"continuemos… sabes que hay algo mas, tu sabes que te-"

-dejame en paz!-irrumpi en el silencio de la mesa poniéndome de pie con voz contenida.

"genial Bella, ahora estas loca" dijo aquella odiosa voz cantarina…

Habían 5 pares de ojos mirándome detenidamente, mirándome a mi y a mi debate interno. Me sentí observada y me ruborize furiosamente. Esto, era todo lo que me faltaba, me miraban con preocupación, sin comprender y esperando una respuesta. Charlie parecía asombrado, Esme se veía muy preocupada al igual que Carlisle, Emmett no entendía nada y por ultimo Edward estaba mirándome detenidamente con una expresión de `te estoy intentando leer la mente´.

Habrían pasado unos 30 segundos de silencio y yo no podía soportar aquellas miradas y la risita de mi consiencia. Asi que decidi irme pronto.

-lo siento, voy a caminar-avise saliendo de la cocina…

-llueve!-dijo Carlisle…

-lo se abuelo, quiero caminar bajo la lluvia-le avise…

Ni bien Sali al aire frio de NY, comenze a temblar. Yo solo llevaba un jean y una campera de media estación y estábamos llegando al invierno. No me importaba, quería caminar y despejarme, de alguna manera olvidar aquella imagen que tanto me lastimo…

"Bingo"

"que quieres ahora?"

"has admitido que te dolio…"

"por supues-…quiero decir, me molesto, no es lindo ver a tu tio teniendo sexo donde desayunas todos los dias"

"te dolio mas de lo que te molesto" respuso aquella voz en mi fuero interno…solte un bufido…

"por que me habría de doler?"

"porque lo quieres"

"si, y que con eso, no seas ridicula"

"mira, no te seguire presionando en algún momento lo entenderas, no seas muy dura con el…"

"metete en tus asuntos"

"eso estoy haciendo"

"oh, no conciencia… buscate otro cliente"

"me quedare contigo…"

"sabes?... a Pinocho le iba mejor con Pepe Grillo" le conteste

"oh vamos, eres afortunada en tenerme… hay conciencias peores que yo…"

"oh si, como no… realmente me siento estúpida pensando en lo que te respondo y es incomodo escuchar tu voz. Me siento como una loca" me explique

"creeme cielo, tu… realmente estas loca y eres terca, muy terca y demasiado cerrada"

"gracias"

"no quieres ver lo obvio que es que-"

"" comenze a pensar para callar aquella voz…

"Edward" termino diciendo

"si, como tu digas… ahora, te podrías ir por favor?"intente sonar educada

"con gusto, ya me estas estresando" contesto con molestia

"claro"

Segui caminando debajo de la lluvia, no sin sentirme menos idiota que hablando con mi conciencia. La sola idea de algo parecido se me hacia ridícula. Tal vez, necesitara un psicólogo. Mas tarde hablaría con Rose.

Estaba mojada y muerta de frio, temblando. Decidi dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa que podía llegar a resultar coherente y me sente en un banco de la plaza. La lluvia no mermaba, sino que empeoraba y mis tembleques habían aumentado hasta convertirse en sacudidas. Mañana tendría un gran resfrio, pero ahora no me importaba, quería estar sola para pensar y-

-estas temblando-dijo una ronca, pero aun hermosa voz, mientras se sentaba junto a mi y me envolvía en un fuerte abrazo…

"genial, cuando no se trata de `consiencia´ viene Emmett. Creo que me voy a exiliar en la Antártida con pingüinos, no creo que ellos puedan interrumpirme" pensé…

Deje que me abrazara y se sento junto a mi, en aquel banco…me acerco a su cuerpo. El también estaba mojado, o mejor dicho empapado. Sin darme cuenta y mientras hablaba conmigo misma, había caminado mas de 7 cuadras y no estaba muy cerca de casa. Aun asi su sola presencia me enviaba olas de tranquilidad y de calidez. A los pocos minutos deje de temblar y me deje acurrucar por sus brazos. No estaba tan mal…

-que pasa pequeña?...que haces aquí, mojándote, en plena madrugada?-pregunto preocupado, yo solo me acurruque mejor en su pecho…-confia en mi, dimelo…-me alentó…

-yo… solo quería salir de casa…-me excuse y sus brazos me apretaron con mas vigor…

-te has peleado con Charlie?-negue con la cabeza- Edward?-pregunto asombrado…

-no, solo vi una escena muy incomoda…-me sincere con pena en mi voz…

-que has visto?...

-a el y a Jessica…-hice una pausa- haciendo algo realmente asquerozo-dije con el desagrado claramente impreso en mi voz… el rio estruendosamente…

-oh pequeña, me imagino lo incomodo que te debió resultar…-dijo besándome la coronilla-no puedes borrar esas imágenes, cierto?-pregunto con tono divertido… yo negué…

-ha sido espantoso…

-Bells, tienes que entender que eso es común… es la naturaleza de todos nosotros…-dijo ahora en un tono mas ronco…

-ya se… pero seria mas comodo ver una porno…-dije bromeando…

-creeme que no-solto una risita- hablando de eso…

-no Emmett Cullen!...ni te atrevas!-me adelante… sabia que estábamos muy cerca de esa pregunta…

-vamos, confía en mi…

-confio en ti, pero no te relatare mis aventuras sexuales…-dije finjiendo enojo…

-no quiero que me las relates… quiero saber si te cuidas-se veía muy pensante…

-Emmett mi vida sexual es nula…-me sincere y lo dije rápidamente…el calor comenzó a subirme por el rostro y se agolpo en mis mejillas…

-¿¡eres…!-se impresiono y dejo la pregunta a medias… yo solo asentí cabizbaja… el me abrazo aun mas fuerte- esta bien… eso es bueno…eres pequeña todavía…-acaricio mi cabello y deposito un beso en mi cuello que hizo que me estremeciera…

-no soy pequeña Emm, ya estoy grande-repeti, intentando recuperarme del mareo que sentí cuando poso sus labios en la piel expuesta de mi cuello…

-lo se Bells-se separo un poco de mi para mirarme a los ojos… me estremeci al notar que ahora, en este momento, sus ojos eran negros…-pero es mejor que te vea como una niña… creeme-y me beso la coronilla…

No entendí aquellas palabras…pero supe que tampoco quería preguntar. No valia la pena comenzar a hilar fino…

Sentí cosas sumamente extrañas cuando Emmett se acerco a mi, sentí raras sensaciones cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mi cabello, frente y cuello… me preocupe por mi misma.

Yo había hecho un enorme progreso cuando me fui!...a mi ya no me gustaba!... yo ya no lo amaba como cuando era adolecente!... entonces porque tenia que sentir todas esas cosas ahora?...4 años despues de superarlo…4 años convenciéndome de que era incorrecto y que solo había sido una etapa?...

Lo quería, si. Pero ya no estaba segura como…

Si unas horas atrás me preguntaban de que forma…hubiera contestado muy pagada de mi misma, un simple "fraternalmente"…

Si me hubieran preguntado años atrás, no hubiera vacilado a la hora de contestar "estoy perdidamente enamorada de el"

Pero ahora… ahora ya no sabia que tenia, que sentía y que me pasaba… mi cabeza era un nido de confusiones.

**POV Emmett**

No entiendo ni puedo explicar, la extraña alegría que sentí ante su revelación. Ante el pensamiento de que su inocencia aun seguía intacta. Tal vez fue asi porque en alguna parte de mi, ya me había hecho la idea de que ella ya era una mujer..

No podía entender como ella siendo tan hermosa y buena persona, jamás había tenido un novio o estado con alguien… era algo inquietante para mi. Desde chico, crei que ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano, ya que ellos solian pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, hablando, jugando entre ellos y secreteándose… era bastante inquietante, y muchas veces me hacia sentirme marginado, aquella extraña relación que tenían. Pero jamás le di mas importancia de la debida. Era una locura pensar que el se podria fijar en ella o viceversa. La idea simplemente me causaba gracia.

Pero ahora, ahora era diferente… ahora ella se estaba convirtiendo en una radiante mujer…

No era correcto que la mirara mas alla de eso. No estaba bien que la admirara por la mujer en la que se había convertido. Aun asi, ella seguía siendo mi sobrina y era algo que no podía ignorar. Tenia que tener muy presente en mi cabeza que ella, por sobre todas las cosas…era mi sobrina.

Hablando sinceramente y ahora si me atrevo a admitirlo… en su momento estuve celoso de la relación que ella siempre tuvo con mi hermano. Por supuesto jamás lo diría en voz alta; pero muchas veces me retorcía al verlos charlando y haciendo cosas como si fueran mejores amigos y yo siendo ignorado por ellos… mas de una vez me llegue a pelear con mi hermano, por esa razón. Mas de una vez discutimos sobre ello. Sabia que yo estaba exagerando, era ridículo que me pusiera celoso de mi hermano por compartir tanto con ella…despues de todo ellos eran mi familia, y eran los que mas se parecían entre si. Tal vez ese sea el motivo por el cual siempre se cerraron a la mayoría de las personas, y se concentraban en su pequeña minoría. Ellos eran dos gotas de agua. Sinceros, transparentes, frágiles… tal vez fueran emo **(**_**N/A: no tengo **__**nada en contra**__** de mis amigos los emo eeeh!...me pareció gracioso que Emmett pensara eso. Apoyo a los frágiles emocionales, como Jasper. Si, **__**Jazz es emo**_**),** como sea… no viene al caso…

El punto ahora es que… me resisto a ver el cambio en mi sobrina. Ella es pequeña, siempre lo fue, siempre lo será.

Jamás la vere como mujer. O al menos, intento mentalizarme con ello…

Comenzó a temblar peor en mis brazos y a sacudirse por el frio…la cubri con mi campera aun humeda y la cargue al auto, ya que ella se estaba quedando dormida… la sente en el asiento del copiloto y le abroche el cinturón de seguridad… subi al auto y lo puse en marcha, con destino a nuestra casa…

En el viaje ella estaba medio adormilada y medio despierta… parecía estar resistiéndose a que Morfeo la cubriera; no me extrañaba eso… ella detestaba estar en el auto conmigo, no le gustaba la velocidad con la cual yo me movia y siempre tenia que estar despierta para recriminarme, o mejor dicho… ordenarme a que bajara la velocidad…

-Emm, no te apures…-dijo con voz somnolienta…-esta lloviendo, no quiero que terminemos estampados contra un árbol…

-Cariño, eres ridícula-dije riendo…

-por favor…

Y ahí estaba, señoras y señores… su mirada de cachorro…si_, esa_… la cual hacia que se me ablandaran las piernas y temblaran como gelatina…¿Quién podria negarse a una mirada asi?... yo, no podía… yo era incapaz, no tenia voluntad siquiera.

Reduje considerablemente la velocidad y ella me regalo una inocente sonrisa…yo se la correspondi y continuamos el viaje camino a casa, sumidos en silencio. Los silencios en su compañía eran comodos, calidos, casi acogedores… supongo que ese es el resultado que uno obtiene cuando dos personas se conocen de toda la vida.

Ella era eso… mi pequeña niña. Mi sobrina, mi hermanita…_mi_… una futura _mujer_…

Llegamos a casa y la ayude a bajarse del auto… ella era muy patosa y si yo no la sujetaba, era capaz de tropezar incontable cantidad de veces con sus propios pies, hasta romperse un hueso. En pocas palabras, Bella era un peligro andante.

En un gesto de juego la tome por la cintura y coloque su cuerpo sobre mi hombro, mientras habría la puerta de casa… ella estaba pataleando, riendo y dándome golpecitos en la espalda cuando entramos.

"Maldicion" pensé viendo a mi hermano…

Sentado en el primer escalon de las escaleras, valga la redundancia, se encontraba Edward… con ambas manos bajo su mentón y un gesto pensante que al posarse rápidamente en nosotros, cambio a uno de enfado. Me asesino con la mirada, lo se…lo conocía muy bien.

El no quería admitirlo, pero celaba en demasía a Bella… creo que creía que era de su propiedad o algo asi, ya que siempre que yo estaba con ella, el me miraba o me respondia mal.

Sabia que no lo hacia con malas intenciones, el era mi hermano y yo el suyo… por supuesto que nos queríamos. Solo que con Bella era como… diferente.

No podía pretender ser el único hombre en la vida de ella!... quiero decir… yo también era su tio!... tenia todo el derecho de jugar y molestar a mi pequeña sobrina. Era un derecho natural. Muy por encima del suyo, que se creía amo y señor de la niña que ahora descanzaba en mi hombro.

Sin darme cuenta e involuntariamente le devolví la mirada a mi hermano, imitando su gesto de ferocidad… para mi sorpresa el se puso de pie y hablo como si fuera el peor de mis enemigos…

-hola Emmett…Bella…

-ya Emm, bajame-dijo Bella dándome un golpe en la espalda…

Recién ahí recordé de que ella seguía estando sobre mi y que ahora tenia mi brazo izquierdo, enroscado con muchísima mas brusquedad, en torno a su cintura. Me sentí mal conmigo mismo por aferrarme a ella como si de un juguete se tratara.

Esto estaba siendo demasiado ridículo…

La puse sobre sus pies nuevamente y ella me dedico una timida sonrisa para luego voltearse y mirar a Edward…

-Hola-Bella le saludo…

-por que estas mojada?-le pregunto Edward a Bella rapidamente

-estaba intentando reproducir el musical "i´m singing in the rain"-dijo ella sarcasticamente, se me escape una risa…

-te estuve buscando-dijo Edward moviéndose rápidamente y volviendo con una toalla… la envolvió rápidamente entre la toalla seca y sus brazos…-estaba preocupado-declaro…

-fui a caminar-ella se veía como una niña de 10 años que estaba siendo reprendida como su padre…

De repente… me sentí muy ajeno a ese momento. Nuevamente, ambos me estaban excluyendo en su burbuja privada… no necesito que me digan cuando no hay lugar en un lado para mi…

Solte un bufido algo irritado… se suponía que ellos eran mi familia… "holaa…existo"

-bien, no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien y para nada mojado-dije sarcásticamente comenzando a subir las escaleras…

¿Por qué son tan raritos?


	11. Reproches

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Reproches**

**POV Edward**

Que hacia con Emmett?... de que se reian tan alegremente?

Pude sentir bajo mi piel, como la sangre esparcida en mis venas iba calentándose a tal punto de romper hervor y quemarme… proporcionándome un dolor realmente desgarrador, acompañado por una molestia en el pecho…

Quería que la soltara!...queria que se alejara de ella… y lo quería ya!

Estaba celoso, estaba muy celoso… jodidamente celoso. Si!

Cualquier hombre estaría celoso si ve a la mujer que ama en los brazos de su hermano, al que casualmente, la ya nombrada mujer, toda su vida amo…

No me la podía quitar. Era simple y sencillo, ella era mia. Era mi derecho. Mia. Solo mia.

Admito que me puedo poner bastante posesivo-agresivo. Pero no exagero, en serio…no lo hago. Solo yo se el dolor que siento cuando la veo reírse con el… cuando los veo juntos…

Es enfermo, lo se. No me importa tampoco. No me importa cuan ridículo o loco puedo estar siendo. Me importa ella y eso es todo interesa aquí…

Emmett se fue y yo empuje a Bella a una toalla seca y la guie a la cocina, donde la sente en un taburete… debajo de mis manos, ella estaba temblando estrepitosamente, como la niña indefensa que era. Se veía tan vulnerable y hermosa a la vez que necesite todo mi autocontrol para no dar un paso en falso y caer rendido a sus pies.

Pero ella actuaba medio indiferente y medio molesta. Seguramente seguía en trauma por la escena de esta tarde. Casi se me olvidaba eso!. Por eso ella ahora estaba tan fría conmigo. Le había molestado, lo sabia, lo presentia… la conocía…

Intente romper el hielo mientras le tendía una taza de café caliente…

-que hacias con Emmett?-la voz me salió aspera y ronca…

"Genial Edward… ahora quieres ir al choque con ella!... di algo amable, no una idiotez" mi voz interna me reprendió…

-fui al parque, y me lo encontré ahí…-se encojio de hombros, simulando indiferencia…

-vaya coincidencia-escupi…

Los celos se estaban apoderando de mi… sabia que estaba actuando enfermamente, pero no podía contenerlo…simplemente las palabras salian de mi boca…

-insinuas algo, Edward?-hablo con frialdad y me fulmino con sus ojos chocolate…

-no-sacudi la cabeza- sabes la hora que es?...sera la 1.30am!... –me impaciente…

-ya estoy grandecita para que me andes siguiendo con eso de los horarios de llegada…-su tono se volvió mordaz…

La mire impresionado. Ese tono nunca había sido empleado contra mi persona. Lo había oído unas cuantas veces en contra de Charlie, algún desconocido, Renee e incluso Emmett… pero nunca me había hablado asi… no a mi.

Me sentí dolido y las palabras se agolparon en mi afilada y ponzoñosa lengua.

-pues entonces deja de comportarte como una cria y actua como una mujer…

La rabia y los celos, hablaron solos. Yo solo pude tapar mi boca con ambas manos, luego de darme cuenta la intensidad de la forma en que había hablado y las palabras que había dicho… esta vez me había sobrepasado. La había tratado mal… le había dicho "niña" cuando yo sabia que era todo menos eso… la había herido… lo sabia… lo sabia porque podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y como estos se cristalizaban rápidamente mientras su boca seguía entreabierta por la incredulidad ante mis palabras…

Si me tendría que tirar al piso y suplicarle de rodillas que me perdonara… lo haría. Yo no tenia orgullo. No desde que la amaba.

-Bella… lo siento, yo no quize-dije acercándome a ella y tomandola del brazo- juro que no quize decir eso… simplemente salió… no es lo que pienso realmente, te conozco, se como eres…

-Edward-susurro dejando que las lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos

Genial, ahora lloraba por mi culpa!. Me maldije mentalmente una y mil veces. No podía haberle dicho aquello. No debería haberla lastimado de esa forma, había sido un monstruo, me había pasado…

-en serio, lo siento… discúlpame-dije apresuradamente sin pensarlo- estaba preocupado por ti y cuando viniste estabas con Emmett… me puse celoso porque no viniste a mi y es que…

"oh, rayos… Edward eres un maldito cretino" me recrimine "¿celos?...idiota, no puedes admitir eso…ella no puede saberlo!no asi…"pensé…

-celos-dijo ella riendo sin gracia y con amargura… yo pensante, simplemente asentí…-no tienes que excusarte conmigo por decir lo que piensas y mucho menos inventar excusas como esa…-se rio otra vez burlonamente- celos…

-si me tengo que excusar, porque esas palabras no las pensé y se que estuvieron mal… no es lo que yo pienso. Tu lo sabes, me conoces…-desvié el tema de los celos, ya que no quería seguir delatándome mas de lo que ya mi subconciente lo había hecho…

-no, no estuvieron mal Edward… tienes razón… soy una cria…una niña-se encogió de hombros y se limpio ferozmente las mejillas…se aparto de mi- una niña que no entiende nada…hoy te demostré cuan niña era al verte teniendo sexo con Jessica…

-nosotros no-me interrumpió, ignorándome…

-porque si, lo soy, soy una niña… no tenia porque enojarme, pero supongo que soy muy pequeña para todo eso-dijo riendo- tal vez el dia que realmente me enamore de el chico correcto y me desvirgue a mi antojo, pueda entenderte… por ahora, dejame seguir siendo la niña que soy y no me censures por ello… prefiero ser una niña sola a ser un _niño_ de 27 años que se acuesta con una mujer a la que ni siquiera ama…-solto todas las palabras como si quemaran en su boca y pude sentir el impacto que cada una causo en mi…

Ella se fue corriendo al jardín, donde aun llovia y yo me quede congelado sobre un banquito, sentado, pensando…

Que había dicho?

Me había pateado, me había dado una fuerte patada a mi… con eso de "niño de 27 años que se acuesta con una mujer a la que no ama"… no podía decir nada de ello… tenia razón, asi era. Esta vez, estaba mas en lo cierto que nunca. Pero yo tenia mis motivos.

Admitió que era pequeña, que era una niña… pero dijo algo mas… algo que me dejo realmente helado…

Ella aun era virgen.

**POV Bella**

Estaba dolida… muy dolida. Sentía mi corazón en carne viva. El y yo nunca habíamos peleado. Siempre habíamos sido muy apegados, no sabíamos como se sentía pelear uno contra otro. No hasta esta noche…

Sabia que lo había lastimado… había buscado las palabras exactas para golpearlo y que le doliera… crei que asi me sentiría mejor…pero resulto ser lo contrario… esas venenosas palabras solo me ayudaron a sentirme peor, miserable, despreciable…

Sentía tantas, pero tantas cosas en mi corazón… mi cabeza repiqueteaba constantemente, y mi interior se comenzaba a sentir como una tortura. Me odie a mi misma, odie ser yo. No podía estar debatiéndome de tantas formas y tan arduamente por una simple pelea… jamás me había sentido asi. Esto era increíblemente contradictorio.

Me sente sobre el césped y tome mis rodillas y me las abrace. No me importaba resfriarme ni la lluvia. Este parecía ser un dia terrible que no terminaría mejor. Solo quería estar sola y pensar. Intentar olvidar aquella irritante imagen, sus palabras…

¿Por qué me tenían que doler tanto?... tal vez porque sus pensamientos eran los únicos que en verdad me importaban. Solo…tal vez.

-Bella…

-que?-pregunte cortante sin voltear a verlo…

-he estado terrible… dije cosas sin sentido y no entiendo si quiera por que…

-claro-dije sarcásticamente…

-se que lo ultimo que eres, es una niña…muy a pesar que tu digas lo contrario. Te veo como la mujer que eres-dijo entre pensante y avergonzado, yo rei…

-como tu digas Edward…

-porque eres tan complicada?-pregunto sentándose junto a mi y copiando mi posición…

-porque soy una Cullen, tal vez?-dije sarcásticamente- mira quien habla Edward…si no fueras complicado no dejarías que tu lengua soltara palabras que tu mente niega…

-buen punto…-dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida, que me encantaba. Aun asi sus ojos se vieron tristes…- me perdonas?-yo solo asentí…

El intento abrazarme pero yo lo esquive. No lo quería cerca. No sabia el motivo, solo sabia que quería distancia…

-oh…-sono desanimado- por lo de esta tarde…

-quedo olvidado… vete a dormir…-intente sonar gentil, aunque no estoy segura si funciono…

El beso mi coronilla y entro a casa rápidamente. Mire mi reloj de muñeca y ya iban a ser las 2.10am… quize quedarme un rato mas… no importaba la hora, me sentía en paz viendo la vegetación del jardín… las petuñas y orquídeas plantadas por la abuela…unos cuantos frondosos arbustos en los limites del terreno…la enredadera que cas cubria la totalidad de la pared trasera.

Quería pensar. Quería estar sola. Lo peor de todo y mas desesperante, era no saber para que necesitaba eso…

Cuando entre a mi habitación, Edward me esperaba recostado en mi cama y medio adormilado… camine lentamente hacia el closet y comenze a buscar ropa seca para ducharme…el parecía dormido, asi que no quise molestarlo…pero su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos…

-lo siento-dijo con el tono rasposo…

-ya esta-dije rápidamente, por inercia…

-he sido imprudente…

-si, sinceramente.

-estabas muy enojada-fue una afirmación…

-no lo estarías tu si me vieras en esa situación?... si me encontraras teniendo sexo y despues yo te gritara niño en la cara?-evadi la pregunta…

-el no habría salido con vida y me habría dolido mucho que me dijeras eso… a pesar que supiste defenderte-dijo en tono serio mientras yo sonreí-aun asi no me contestas…

-si, si estaba enojada-dije con desgano- desayunamos todos los días ahí!-preferi dirigir la charla a la escena de esta tarde y no sobre lo que nos habíamos dicho hacia media hora…

-si, creo que es lo mas lógico que te enojes por ello-su voz sono acongojada…

-no quiero estar peleada contigo, pero… entiéndeme, fue demasiado incomodo, digo…-sacudi mi cabeza recordándolo- se que es natural pero, jamás te imagine asi-hice una mueca, su cuerpo temblo armoniosamente por una risa contenida…

-Bella, se que te cuesta comprenderlo, pero soy un hombre…

-lo se-admiti- pero no se, tu eres…-busque la palabra…

-un santo?-pregunto alzando una ceja y regalándome mi sonrisa torcida favorita…

-tenia mas bien pensado decir; Dios heleno, pero santo va bien-dije con sorna- en serio, no es que… no lo se… te veo diferente al resto de los hombres, no se, no te imagino con la palabra "sexo" tatuada-dije con seriedad-

-cielo, no tengo esa palabra tatuada-dijo acariciándome la mejilla…me jalo a la cama y me sento en su regazo… me miro a los ojos- pero a mi edad y sobre todo cuando estas expuesto a la mujer que te vuelve loco, te es inevitable pensar en eso…-contesto con tono de ternura…

-tienes razón-admiti desanimada, desviando la mirada…

"cuando estas expuesto a la mujer que te vuelve loco"… lo había dicho el: _Ella_ lo volvia loco. _Ella_. Yo solo era una niña.

Increíble como en unos cuantos meses puede llegar una extraña y arrebatarte lo que en tantos años construiste. Increíble!. La relación que tenia con _mi_ tio era la mejor de todas, el era mi mejor amigo, mi tio, mi hermano, padre a la vez, tio y todo soporte existente y principal, el único hombre en el cual confiaba ciegamente. Yo era asi para el!. Como podía haber llegado a pasar?. Como?. Como una extraña entra de un dia para otro en su vida y lo vuelve loco a tal punto?.

Entonces, vino lo peor. Dolor, agonia. Porque el era mio por sobre todo, porque el me lo había dicho muchas veces y me había prometido permanecer siempre conmigo. Era inevitable, el se iria, el se separaría de mi y no podía hacer nada en contra de eso. Si el era feliz a mi me tenia que bastar. Pero entonces por que duele tanto?, nunca antes algo me había jodido asi, de esta forma, tan molesta y dolorosa… no quería que se alejara, me resistía a un nuevo cambio.

"…Las palabras se las lleva el viento…" pensé, mientras recordaba las cosas que nos decíamos desde pequeños. Las promesas y juramentos. Habíamos jurado tantas cosas en la inocencia de la niñez.

Que estaríamos siempre juntos, que nos protegeríamos mutuamente, que moriríamos juntos, que viviríamos juntos hasta tener que casarnos y separarnos, que seriamos amigos siempre, que jamás nada ni nadie nos separaría.

Idioteces, idioteces de niños… promesas que nunca llegan a nada.

Y sentí como en mi pecho algo crujía mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caian sin poder retenerlas en mi centro. Adonde irían a parar todas aquellas palabras?, ya habrían quedado en el olvido de su mente o las recordaría?.

No entendía que me pasaba, no podía controlar aquella pena y el dolor. Hasta me llegue a sentir peor que cuando el se iba de Londres y yo me quedaba sola por tiempo indefinido. Si, definitivamente peor. Porque yo lo quería, yo lo adoraba como la persona maravillosa que era y no… no podía concebir la simple idea de que una extraña que no lo conoce ni la cuarta parte de lo que lo conozco yo, se lo llevara.

Habíamos atravesado tantas cosas juntos. Tantas.

Desde que tengo uso de memoria hemos sido amigos. Cometíamos travesuras juntos, armábamos complots en contra de Emmett, nos encaprichábamos por las mismas cosas, hacíamos todo juntos… dormir, bailar, jugar, charlar, contar secretos, salir… hasta mi primer beso había decidido compartirlo con el. Niña, era una niña que creía que lo iba a tener por siempre… como amigo, compañero, confidente, tio. Sabia que en aquella ocacion había estado completamente errada, pero no me importo. No fueron aquellas las intenciones originales, ese había sido el beso mas puro que jamás me habían dado. Era un beso de cariño, de amistad, fraternidad, era un beso que reflejaba la relación que teníamos. Todo en uno.

Cuando ya no pude controlar las lagrimas que derramaba en silencio, comencé a sacudirme violentamente por el frio y la tristeza… entonces, luego de un prolongado silencio… el lo noto…

-estas llorando-dijo tomando mi mentón y obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos…yo asentí- que paso, cariño?

-nada-dije con voz temblorosa y acomodando mi cabeza contra su pecho para evitarlo…

-Bella-dijo el preocupado…

-en serio estoy bien-menti…

-he hecho algo?-pregunto consternado…sacudi mi cabeza en negación- entonces dime que te esta haciendo llorar, porque no creo que algo valga la pena para ello…

-confia en mi, estare bien-dije mientras el me limpiaba mis humedas mejillas…

El besó mis parpados y mejillas con suma ternura. En momentos tan perfectos como este, no podia entender como por otros, el podía llegar a priorizar a Jessica por sobre mi. Despues de todo yo era sangre de su sangre y se suponía que debía ser mas importante. Quería ser mas importante que ella. Quería toda su atención y si, se que es egoísta, asi me acostumbro toda la vida, desde que tengo uso de la razón. Dolia, dolia mucho imaginarme lejos de el. No quería que fuera asi realmente, no podía permitir que lo separara una mujer de mi; porque sabia que si el dia de mañana ella lo lastimaba, yo iba a ser quien terminara conteniéndolo.


	12. Noche

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Noche**

**POV Edward**

La sente en mi regazo y la abraze fuertemente, intentando contenerla, intentando contener sus lagrimas. No sabia el motivo, tampoco necesitaba uno para hacerlo. Quería que supiera que estaba con ella y que no la dejaría, quería que volviera a confiar en mi, pero sabia que despues de esta tarde y las horribles palabras que involuntariamente había soltado, las cosas cambiarian.

-dormimos juntos?

La pregunta salió sola, nunca se lo preguntaba, simplemente se daba… o ella venia a mi cama o yo iba a la suya. Pero ahora, al verla asi no pude evitar desearla conmigo, en mi cama, bajo mis brazos, acurrucada.

-primero me voy a bañar-me contesto…

Supongo que ese era su si, ella siempre había sido demasiado vergonzosa como para aceptarlo. Yo solo sonreí y bese su cornonilla. Me fui directo a mi cuarto y me detuve en mi ventana a ver como la lluvia pesada en la que nos habíamos sumergido, se transformaba en una fuerte tormenta.

Tome una rápida ducha, no quería enfermarme, el lunes tenia una importante sesión de fotos que iba a estar muy bien paga. La ducha no logro relajarme lo suficiente como para la tensión adquirida en el dia, pero sabia que si no lo hacia la ducha, lo haría estar recostado a su lado; ella involuntariamente podía hacer que me relajara o enervara a su antojo. Me puse mis bóxers y un pantalón de pijama… cuando Sali del baño, la encontré recostada en la cama, bajo los acolchados, con el cabello mojado y una vieja remera de Nirvana que yo solia utilizar. Sonreí ante aquella hermosa imagen mientras ella aun miraba a la nada, con una triste expresión.

Que le pasaría? Estaba consternado por no saberlo y porque no se animara a contármelo… tendría que tener pasiencia, ella me lo iba a contar a su debido momento. Siempre era asi.

Camine hasta nuestra cama y me acoste a su lado, abrazandola. Si, nuestra. Era tan fácil decirlo y compartirlo con ella, era natural. Siempre habíamos compartido todo. La palabra "nuestro" cuadraba mucho mejor que el adjetivo posesivo "mi" que no tenia lugar en la extraña relación que teníamos. Siempre supe que esta no era una relación convencional, siempre supe que estábamos al limite en cada paso que dabamos, pero me daba igual y a ella, también…o eso era lo que parecía, ya que jamás exigió espacio propio o una línea divisoria de por medio. No lo necesitábamos. A ella le daba igual el mezclarse conmigo y yo gustoso la aceptaba. Despues de todo, no había cosa que quisiera mas yo, a estar con ella…

Ya no lloraba mas. Se separo un poco de mi pecho desnudo y acomodo su cabeza en la almohada mientras me miraba detenidamente y acariciaba mi mejilla. Mi corazón eufórico y saltando, latia con demasiada fuerza y prisa. Tenia que recordarme respirar para no hiperventilar, sus ojos chocolate me estaban asfixiando con aquella mirada inocente que me regalaba, sin siquiera ser conciente de lo que podía provocar en mi.

-sabias que te quiero, cierto?-me dijo con una dulce mirada, acariciándome la mejilla…

No pude evitar sonreir ante aquel espontaneo gesto. Yo era muy conciente de cuanto le costaba ser demostrativa a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, al igual que mi hermano Charlie, ambos carecían de tacto y eran sumamente vergonzosos para decir cosas por el estilo, no porque no lo sintieran, sino mas bien por algún extraño tipo de vergüenza; un extraño tipo de vergüenza que jamás se hizo presente a la hora de decirme cuanto me quería o apreciaba.

-lo se-respondi con una estúpida sonrisa y un nudo en la garganta, mientras la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra mi, tanto como era posible- pero me encantaría poder saber el motivo de tu llanto…fue lo que dije, cierto?-pregunte afligido…

-tengo miedo…-susurro con voz quebrada mientras se ocultaba en mi hombro…

-miedo a que?-el corazón se me encogió… ella se separo un poco para verme y pude ver como las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, odiaba verla asi, lastimada, temerosa.

-me gusta como somos, estar asi-dijo en un tono bajo y entre susurros quebrados por sus lagrimas- tengo miedo a que nos separemos, que dejemos de ser asi-dijo mientras su cara adoptaba un tierno tono rosa de rubor.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue absorber sus lagrimas y abrazarla fuerte. Por nada del mundo me separaría de esta pequeña mujer. La patética verdad era que la amaba; era un hecho que lo nuestro era imposible. En parte porque ella no sentía lo mismo que yo y sobre todo, por nuestra familia. Pero me conformaba llenando sus pequeños ratos libres. En algún momento tomaria las fuerzas necesarias como para declararle mi amor y estar en paz conmigo mismo. Yo iba a intentar hacerlo todo, contra la corriente, pero a su debido tiempo y luego de sus rechazos me conformaría con nuestra poco comun relación.

-siempre estare contigo-dije con una impronta de promesa- nada nos va a separar, sabes por que?-pregunte mientras ella negaba- porque nuestra sangre siempre nos va a unir-bese su mejilla y ella me abrazo fuertemente mientras ahora si sollozaba con mas ruido…

Cruda, cruda verdad. Dura, pero real. Me di cuenta de ello cuando ella estaba en Inglaterra y yo aquí, alejado de quien amaba. Podía pasar el tiempo, podían pasar los meses, pero nuestra relación era solida; mas solida que nada, enriquecida por los años, la experiencia de conocernos mutuamente y por supuesto, el parentesco tan cercano y estrecho que nos unia.

Ella tenia miedo, el mismo miedo que tenia yo. No quería separarse de mi y yo la comprendía, yo tampoco quería apartarme de su lado. Y entendí, entendí el motivo de su temor, había sido tan ciego que no lo pude notar antes.

-tienes miedo por Jessica, verdad?-pregunte mirándola con comprensión, ella simplemente asintió…

-es que…-suspiro- no se, sé que es ridículo, pero tengo miedo a perderte-se ruborizo aun mas y yo sonreí con tristeza…era lógico, yo también tenia miedo de perderla…

-no es ridículo-dije entrelazando mi mano con la suya, ante nuestra vista- te prometo que no van a separarnos-dije con seriedad mientras ella sonreía con sus ojos, tímidamente.

-gracias-dijo ella acomodándose sobre mi pecho, boca abajo mientras yo apoyaba una mano sobre su espalda, acariciandola y la otra seguía entrelazada con la suya…

Un relámpago ilumino el cielo y los rayos brillantes se colaron por nuestra ventana… ella pego un respingo mientras yo reia de su temor y veía su magnifica figura alumbrada por aquel espontaneo suceso.

**POV Bella **

Hacia mucho que no lloraba asi, la ultima vez que llore tan angustiada, había sido por Emmett.

Era común, era temor.

-me encanta cuando me miras asi…-comente acurrucada contra su pecho y con los ojos cerrados. Ya sin vestigios de lagrimas…

-como sabes que te miraba?-pregunto…me encogi de hombros…

-no lo se… sexto sentido?. Simplemente lo se

-como te miro?-interrogo…

-con cariño… tus ojos se vuelven tibios cuando me miras asi-dije aun con los ojos cerrados

El solto una risa y me beso la coronilla…

-siento haberte molestado con eso de "niño de 27 que se acuesta con alguien a quien no ama"-cite… realmente me sentía mal por hurgar en la herida. Sabia que no tenia derecho a recriminarle eso…

-tenias razón despues de todo…-dijo el indiferente…- ven-me sujeto la cintura y me jalo arriba-quieres mirar una película?...

-ok…-asenti y esta vez recosté mi cabeza en su hombro…

El prendió la tele y comenzó a hacer zapping… Puso una película de Jhonny Deep… una de mis favoritas, El Libertino. El era conciente de mi devoción-obsesiva por el famoso actor, muchas veces se ponía celoso de ello y yo me reia. Quien no podria suspirar por Jhonny? Era algo asi como una deidad excéntrica e increíblemente sexy, viviendo en la actualidad. Lo malo?... esta película me ponía un tanto incomoda en la presencia de mi tio. Era puro sexo!.

Niña como soy, luego de una media hora, comenze a reirme nerviosamente, mientras el Sr. Wilmot daba unas muy explicitas clases sobre "como tener sexo" y reproducía el famoso Kamasutra… el también comenzó a reir, ambos estábamos incomodos…

-esto es muy embarazozo…-comente tapándome la vista…

-oh no, mas embarazozo seria haberla visto en el cine…-dijo el divertido…

-buen punto…-apremie…

Seguimos riendo nerviosamente, ante cada escena de sexo en la película… quiere decir… aproximadamente cada 15 minutos. Si, no pensé que seria tan bochornoso verla con el.

-te sigue gustando tanto, ese tipo?-pregunto el en una de esas nuevas explicitas y muy ilustrativas escenas…

-definitivamente…-asenti con picardia…

-ey!...eres una atrevida-me pico con un dedo en el estomago…su rostro mostraba una sonrisa juguetona…

-no Edward, por favor no-rogue, vanamente… el ya se había abalanzado sobre mi y me estaba haciendo cosquillas…

Estaba roja y no podía parar de reir… respiraba con dificultad ya que las risas se ahogaban en mi garganta y complicaban el proceso de inhalar y exhalar… el ahora estaba sentado sobre mi, sosteniéndome para que no me moviera y pasando las puntas de sus dedos por mi estomago y brazos. Yo era demasiado cosquilluda para mi desgracia, asi que el siempre que podía me atacaba de esa forma…

-Edward, por favor-pedi ya con lagrimas en los ojos…

-no niña, tienes que aprender a no ser tan atrevida…ese tipo tiene la edad de tu papa-dijo mientras sonreía y continuaba torturándome…

-pues… vaya papito…-susurre entre risas…

El pareció enfadarse mas, ya que su cara paso al desagrado y nuevamente a la malicia… esta vez tomo mis muñecas con su mano izquierda y las coloco atrás de mi cabeza… comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en el estomago y las axilas, molestamente…

-Bella-me reprendió…

-eres una tortura…-dije riendo…

Patee su trasero con mi pierna e hice que se cayera sobre mi cuerpo y me soltara las manos…gire sobre el y ahora yo me sente a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y sonreí triunfal…

-te gane…ahora me toca a mi-comenze a picarlo molestamente…

El también se reia, mucho menos que yo con mi risa histérica y nerviosa, pero se reia mientras yo le hacia cosquillas. Aunque no pude molestarlo mucho, ya que su fuerza triplicaba la mia. Sin mucho esfuerzo me logro derribar para luego abrazarme y que retomaramos a ver la película…

-tu eres terrible-me susurro al oído

-tu no te quedas atrás …

Paso un largo rato y la película termino. Odiaba el final, sabia que Jhon no era un buen tipo, pero me dolia que lo mataran, había visto esta película demasiadas veces y siempre sufria con su muerte…supongo, ese personaje a trabes de la pantalla se había hecho querer… solte unas lagrimas por mi pena y sin darme cuenta, me quede dormida…

**POV Edward**

Estaba donde quería, mi lugar preferido en el mundo. De mas esta decir que no dormi en absoluto, todo lo que hice fue observarla, acariciar su cuerpo con todo el amor existente en mi y desear algún dia reunir el valor suficiente para poder demostrarle mis sentimientos.

Pero ahí estaba, la siempre presente Jessica. No la quería, si me atraía. La usaba de alguna forma, lo cual me hacia sentir mal, por supuesto. Ella era una mujer sumamente retorcida y salvaje. No estaba seguro del motivo por el que estaba conmigo, de lo que si estaba seguro era el motivo por el que yo estaba con ella. Era hombre, necesitaba… ciertas cosas, era natural, no era un niño, tenia 27 años y estaba en constante contacto con la tentación, caminando al filo de la navaja, como quien diría.

El simple hecho de verla a ella debajo de mi cuerpo en finas prendas, me sobresaltaba. Pero era conciente de que se trataba de ella, de la delicadeza de la situación y su inocencia, debía respetarla. Tenia que hacerlo, muy por encima de mi voluntad. Ella estaba primero.

No había nada serio con Jessica, simplemente ella era mi pantalla para la familia y sobre todo para Bella; también era objeto de satisfacción, de lo cual me arrepiento, porque cada vez que satisfacía mis deseos sexuales no hacia mas que ver y pensar en _ella,_ Bella. A veces Jessica me confundía y me molestaba aquello, era tan complicada. Se mostraba celosa por Bella y no es que no tuviera motivos y razón. Lo que me molestaba era que tomara posesión de mi, ella sabia que esto no era serio, ella sabia que yo no la quería realmente, pero se mostraba tan celosa con respecto a Bella desde _aquel_ dia en el que se conocieron. A mi por supuesto me irritaba verla tirándole indirectas a mi sobrina constantemente, era algo sumamente molesto y Bella con su característica inocencia, sonreía nerviosamente sin comprender en absoluto.

Me rodaba por la cabeza la idea de dejar a Jessica, despues de todo, no hacíamos mas que pelear por Bella desde que había llegado y me molestaba la tensión en la que la ponía. Bella apenas se animaba a mirarme cuando estaba con Jessica, sentía que se estaba conteniendo constantemente y no me gustaba aquello. Ella era mas espontanea y risueña, era raro verla callada en mi presencia y quieta cuando solia ser mas bien lo contrario.

Pero por otro lado, la sentía también por momentos celosa. Si, celosa, supongo que por el hecho de verme con alguien mas. Jessica, supuestamente, era mi primer "novia" formal. No me gustaban las formalidades, menos si no se trataban de _ella._ Jamás había querido estar con nadie y presentársela a mi familia. Tenia muchas posibilidades, sabia que no era para nada feo, sino mas bien lo contrario y que muchas chicas se me regalaban. Yo gustoso aceptaba aquellos pequeños momentos y los reducia a encuentros carnales, para luego volver a mi vida y con _ella_, la única mujer que realmente me importaba. Sabia que estaba mal aquello, sabia que estaba mal besar labios ajenos pensando en alguien de tu sangre. Sabia que estaba mal acariciar cuerpos ajenos pensando en mi sobrina; pero no podía evitarlo. El sentimiento latente en mi por Bella iba creciendo progresivamente y a trompicones.

Volviendo a lo anterior, me gustaba verla celosa. Me gustaba ver sus miradas de reojo cuando Jessica me abrazaba. Me gustaban aquellos suspiros hondos que soltaba cuando la veía cerca de mi. Me sentía halagado y estúpido a la vez. Era muy infantil de mi parte, pero ella era preciosa con aquellos pequeños actos. Tal vez debería hacerla poner mas celosa, asi… tal vez, se daría cuenta de que siente cosas fuertes por mi.

Porque si había algo de lo que ahora estaba seguro es que a ella, le estaban pasando cosas. No se si el mismo tipo de cosas que me pasaban a mi con ella. Pero había algo en ella que estaba cambiando y lo sabia, lo presentia…la conocía demasiado bien como para estar equivocándome. Últimamente se sonrojaba mas fácilmente en mi presencia, había admitido tener temor a perderme y a veces se me quedaba mirando por 2 o 3 segundos de mas. Se que son pequeñeces, pero ese es un comienzo y yo iba a incentivarla tanto como pudiera para que se diera cuenta.


	13. Mojado y Humedo

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Mojado/Humedo**

**POV Bella**

Me desperté de un salto por las insistencias del molesto teléfono que no paraba de sonar. No era mi móvil, no era el teléfono de casa… era el de Edward. Mire la mesa de luz donde este reposaba y vi involuntariamente la hora; eran las 11.30 am, no podía ser que hubiéramos dormido tanto!...porque nos dejaron dormir tanto?...me pregunte mientras intentaba deshacerme de los posesivos brazos de mi tio, aferrados a mi cintura…

Me escape de un salto y el solo atino a jalarme aun mas fuerte contra su cuerpo y recostarme en la cama. Parecía hacerlo por inercia, ya que se veía muy dormido y se rehusaba a abrir los ojos. Yo riéndome y sacudiendolo, intentaba hacerlo reaccionar…

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN mueve tu maldito trasero y contesta ese jodido teléfono antes que lo ahogue en el inodoro-sone autoritaria, pero el solo se mofo de mi, emitiendo una sonrisa fanfarrona. Lo sacudi mas- Edward, atiende… me esta volviendo loca-el se encogió de hombros…

-no me pondré de pie…-comento con voz pastosa mientras señalaba, aun con los ojos cerrados la repisa donde el jodido teléfono seguía molestando.

-ok, ya te lo traigo-dije tirando sus brazos afuera y poniéndome de pie… el me volvió a jalar sobre la cama…

-deja que suene, sigamos durmiendo…

-son las 11.30 Edward

-que importa?, es sábado-me recordó…

-ok, sigue durmiendo pero dejame contestar tu maldito teléfono, no es una buena forma despertar oyendo "Bleed it out" lo sabes?-el asintió y libero mi cintura…

Camine rápidamente hacia la repisa y tome el móvil. La molesta, odiosa y parlanchina Jessica, llamaba.

-es tu novia, atiéndela-le ordene mientras le revoleaba el móvil sobre su cabeza, este cayo al suelo debajo de la cama…

-ah… no quierooo… durmamossssss-dijo en tono infantil, cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada…

-Edward, esta jodie- llamando hace mas de 10 minutos, atiéndela de una vez por todas. Quizas sea algo importante… posiblemente este retorciéndose de ganas por tener sexo y te necesite ahora mismo-escupi de pie con los brazos cruzados y con un repentino odio marcado en mi voz.

Era verdad, no se que mierda quería esa estúpida. Posiblemente solo quería fornicar un poco por la mañana, idea que no se porque motivo…me irritaba, y en forma. DEMASIADO. Solte las palabras tan rápidamente que me quede congelada despues de escucharlas, ni siquiera lo pensé antes de decirlo, simplemente lo dije y se sintió bien sincerarme…

Por otro lado, el parecía estar disfrutando la reciente expuesta oración; ya que mostraba una sonrisa de engreimiento y su estomago descubierto temblaba de risa.

-huuu… parece ser que tu humor matutino jamás cambiara… pequeña gruñona-comento divertido.

Era verdad, yo por las mañanas era insoportable. Ni hablar de esta mañana, cuando me había despertado por culpa de su novia. Definitivamente estaba con el peor humor de todos.

-eres una pesadilla, tu y tu novia. Atiende antes que te golpee…

-atiendela tu, no tengo ganas de hablar con ella…

-es tu novia, no la mia Edward.-me tire al piso para buscar el móvil bajo la cama…

Ok, esto era demasiado. Iba a matar a mi tio… una gran mano impacto contra mi trasero sonoramente y escuche una carcajada…

-Edward Cullen eres hombre muerto!-dije poniéndome de pie con el móvil en la mano y un gesto amenazante…

-tu culpa, no siempre se puede resistir la tentación-y parecía estar disfrutando mi enojo, lo cual hizo rabiarme aun mas

-me nalgueasteeeeeeee!-le acuse…

-quien te manda a agacharte?-contesto socarronamente

-mas te vale que duermas, te estas comportando como un idiota…-descolgue el móvil y mire hacia la cama, donde ahora Edward estaba completamente tapado- hola!-dije feroz

-hola?...con quien hablo?-pregunto irritada

-ah hola Jess-Jess, Bella…

-ah, Bella?... por que atiendes el móvil de Edward?

-porque obviamente Edward no quiere, no puede o esta ocupado. Dejemoslo a tu criterio…-sone mas tranquila…

-ah, ok… debe de estar ocupado…-comento

-no tienes idea-dije con sorna, viéndolo abrazado a la almohada…

-emmm… se puede poner?-pregunto ahora irritada…

-_cariño_, ponte al teléfono-dije sacudiendo su hombro y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "cariño", yo nunca hablaba asi… el me solia hablar de esa forma, no yo a el. Tal vez ese fue el motivo de la risotada que solto…

-cariño?-escuche la molesta voz de mi "tia"

-Jessica, tengo sueño… te llamare luego-dijo Edward rápidamente, luego corto.-Feliz?-me pregunto…

-estaria mas feliz durmiendo, creeme…-dije poniéndome de pie- voy a preparar café-comente saliendo del cuarto.

Baje las escaleras y me dispuse a preparar las cosas en la maquina de café, lista para echarla a andar. En la heladera había una nota de la abuela donde comentaba que se iba al supermercado de compras y luego a la peluquería, el abuelo tenia turno matutino en el hospital. Asi que deduje el motivo por el cual no nos habían despertado. Muy al margen de que Emmett estaba desaparecido…

**POV Edward**

Lo se, me había pasado, pero mi mano en aquel momento me picaba… ella estaba en una posición poco decsente y bueno… me vi tentado en palmear su trasero, nerviosamente… ya que bien se me pasaron otras opciones por la cabeza, nalguearla parecía ser la mas sana.

Baje las escaleras con una ancha sonrisa en mi rostro, mal que mal. Se sintió genial palmearla, su trasero era algo que simplemente debería ser ilegal. No era grande, no era pequeño; sino mediano, redondo y perfecto. Si, realmente merecía muchísimas nalgueadas mas… pero por ahora debería conformarme con lo que tenia.

"pasiencia" me dije a mi mismo cuando entre a la cocina y la vi.

Estaba de espaldas lavando algo en el fregadero y… mierda, mis ojos no podían abrirse mas de cómo estaban… ella estaba… "wow". Su cabello despeinado, mi antigua remera de Nirvana le llegaba a sus muslos y apenas de ahí sobresalía un pequeño short unos 3 centimetros por debajo. Era…la cosa mas sexy que jamás antes había visto, mas sexy que sus sexys pijamas… y juro que eso ya es decir mucho. Ahora… a diferencia de unos 3 años atrás; me exitaba en exeso verla usando algo mio… en este caso; mi raida camiseta.

Necesite todo mi autocontrol para no correr a ella y hacerla mia, en el momento en que se estiro para tomar algo de la alcena y la camiseta develo un poco de piel de su espalda… regalándome una visión increíble de un tatuaje condenadamente sensual.

Tatuaje?...dije tatuaje?... si, ella tenia un tatuaje, no llegaba a ver que era…pero era… wow… quise saber si tenia algún otro por ahí, en su pequeño cuerpo oculto. E involuntariamente sonreí en silencio…

Ella apoyo la caja de cereal que quito de la alacena, en la isla del desayunador, sin voltear a verme…

-el café ya esta listo, ahí tienes tu taza…y tu cereal…-dijo tranquilamente…

Me pregunte como me vio o me escucho, era tan tísica y perceptiva; que nunca terminaba de sorprenderme… yo simplemente sonreí audiblemente y me sente…

-gracias…-dije tomando la taza de café…-desayunaras conmigo?

-claro-dijo ella todavía sin voltearse y encogiéndose de hombros…

Prendi la televisión que descanzaba en la mesada, y puse las noticias finjiendo prestarle atención, mientras secretamente miraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, deleitando mi vista y admirándola como lo que era, una diosa.

Cuando termino su tarea rápidamente desvie mi vista a la televisión y ella tomo la taza de café que descanzaba en frente de la mia. No se sento conmigo, sino que se alejo nuevamente y se apoyo de espaldas al fregadero y recostó su peso allí, mirando la televisión…

-oye!-le dije- piensas dejarme sin tu compañía?

-pienso alejarme del pecado-señalo con la cabeza el desayunador…- disculpa, sigue dándome asco… deja que pase un año y me curare…

-en serio, lo siento-dije seriamente- no por eso debes de desayunar de pie…

-creeme, es mucho mas comodo…-me miro con una sonrisita asintiendo…

-si tu lo dices…-me encogi de hombros y me acerque a ella hasta recostar mi cuerpo sobre la mesa, junto al suyo…

Ella solo me miro y me sonrio… seguimos desayunando de pie, en silencio mirando la televisión…

Había una pregunta rondando por mi cabeza, desde que entre a la cocina. Quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. La duda me carcomía y no entendía como había hecho para ocultármelo. ¿Tal vez vergüenza?...

-cuantos tatuajes tienes?-le pregunte, en medio del silencio… ella solto una risita y me miro…

-hay cosas que es mejor no saber Eddie…-dijo agitando su cabeza-viste el de mi cintura, cierto?-me puse nervioso…

"si, lo vi luego de mirar tu trasero"

-algo asi…-dije rápidamente, bloqueando la voz de mi conciencia.-tantos tienes?

-no…-ella sonrio-

-por que no me lo habías dicho?

-no lo se-se encogió nuevamente de hombros- supongo que vergüenza, me los hice en Londres, en medio de mis ataques de locura…-sonrio…

-que tienes?-pregunte curioso

-tengo 6 pequeñas estrellas, un pequeño pez koi y la que tu viste en mi cintura es una enredadera entrecruzada con un par de flores…

-wow…no te imaginaba asi…-dije sorprendido

-yo tampoco… pero me gusta.-sonrio…

-donde esta el resto?-estaba ansioso, quería saber…

-las estrellas dispersas, y el pez esta en mis costillas-dijo levantándose su remera…

Gracias al dios y al cielo mi pantalón era grande y amplio, tranquilamente podía ocultar allí mi tremenda erección. En el momento que ella se levanto la remera y me dejo ver su plano y tentador vientre, yo ya estaba mas que prendido. Pero ella, inocentemente sin notar hasta que punto su "prudente" tio había llegado… llevo su camiseta al limite de su sosten negro de encaje y yo para ese entonces no podía decir nada. Mi boca estaba abierta y no entendía mucho, solo veía el limite de su sosten.

-aquí-dijo ella señalándome bajo el sosten un pequeño dibujo.

Era muy lindo a decir verdad, estaba hecho en tonos celestes y azules, tendría el tamaño de media palma y le quedaba estupendamente… de fondo habían unas pequeñas olas en tonos claros y verdosos, el tatuaje estaba genial, me encanto.

- esta barbaro…pero por que?

-me dijeron que simboliza el valor y algo asi como nadar en contra de la corriente-se rio y volvió a taparlo…- y simplemente me lo hice. Era bastante lógico hacérmelo; despues de todo… estuve años nadando contra la corriente amando a mi tio-dijo en un tono triste…

Mi corazón repiqueteo. Yo también era su tio. Aunque sabia que no se refería a mi, me incentibava de cierta forma pensarlo. Si se enamoro una vez de su tio… bien podria hacerlo dos, pero esta vez, de mi y yo…le correspondería, como ella se lo merecía…

Se volteo rápidamente a lavar nuestras tazas y yo levante su camiseta, para aprovechar y ver la enredadera en su cintura…

-dime una cosa Bells, has tenido malas juntas?... no es propio de ti hacer cosas tan sexys-bromee mientras la miraba…

-no es propio de ti, ser tan atrevido-dijo sonriendo y apuntándome con la manguera del fregadero…

Solto un gran hilo de agua y me mojo todo el pecho, desnudo… agradeci al cielo cuando el agua se resvalo a mis pantalones y yo ya no tenia nada fuera de su lugar… ahora mis pantalones estaban demasiado húmedos… ella solto una fuerte risa malévola, entonces yo le quite la manguera de las manos y moje de lleno su camiseta, haciendo que esta se pegara a su cuerpo y dibujara su cintura y sus pechos.

Esta mañana era imposible de mejorar, que mas quería ahora, luego de verla en este estado?

-eres un…-me empujo y me quito la manguera, yo le regale su sonrisa preferida- manipulador-me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, soltando la ultima palabra…

En respuesta, recibi un enorme chorro de agua en el rostro… se sintió bien, tal vez por el hecho de que mi cuerpo iba aumentando de temperatura al estar en tremenda situación… se sintió genial…

Unos 10 minutos mas tarde… ambos íbamos corriendo alrededor de la cocina, mojados completamente y a las risas… ahora yo era quien tenia el poder, al estar con la manguera en la mano y persiguiéndola a ella… cuando cayo al suelo…

La cocina era un desastre, llena de charcos por todos lados y los muebles salpicados, pero estábamos en nuestra regresión a la niñez, por lo cual aquello no nos importaba mucho… recorde una vez, cuando eramos pequeños y queríamos convertir nuestro living en una piscina… solo voy a decir, que mama casi se infarta al ver el resultado.

-estas bien?-pregunte sonriendo, agachándome junto a ella, que estaba acostada en el suelo…

-si… creo que mi trasero amortiguo la caída-rio…- la abuela nos matara cuando vea esto…-dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, estilo indio, frente a mi…

-podriamos intentar limpiarlo…-dije un poco incomodo… sin darme cuenta… yo había empujado mi cuerpo muy cerca de ella y estaba pasando mis propios limites…

Ella se encogió de hombros y con una picara sonrisa continuo mirándome a los ojos… mientras yo me iba acercando involuntariamente a ella. Veía su cuerpo completamente empapado y su camiseta goteando y absorbiendo sus curvas y contornos naturales… era… demasiado para mi.

Cuando llegue a estar a unos 3 centimetros de su rostro, supe que esto no terminaría bien…

* * *

_Ok, vuiendo que ya muchisimas de ustedes ya conocen el fic, adelante 9 caps mas..._

_Mis disculpas si encuentran errores ortograficos, la idea es corregirlo pero estuve excasa de tiempo._

_Para las chicas que se unen al fic, bienvenidas sean, espero que lo disfruten... para quienes ya lo conocian de antes y lo venian leyendo en mi web, mil disculpas para marzo lo termino de subir todo._

_Les cuento que en unos minutos me voy de viaje y vuelvo recien el 16, asi que recien ahi tendran actualizaciones del resto de los fics, mientras tanto con estos capitulos ya conocidos, espero aplacar sus ansias._

_Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo, el pariño, los pms y los rrs. _

_Les dejo mi twitter que es (arroba) MelanieWay donde pueden enviar sus sugerencias, criticas o hablar conmigo._

_Muchisimas gracias por todo, las quiero :)._

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	14. Aceptación

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

**Capitulo 13: Aceptación**

**POV Bella**

Le quite rápidamente la regadera de las manos y moje toda su cara, aprovechando la cercanía de nuestros rostros… me puse de pie resbalando y corri por la cocina mientras el me perseguía.

Me tomo por la cintura y ambos caimos al suelo, yo quede debajo de su cuerpo, mientras reíamos histéricamente por nuestra niñada. Hacia mucho que no jugábamos asi y esto se sentía estupendamente bien.

Su duro, masizo y húmedo pecho aprisionándome contra el suelo, sin recargar un kilo sobre mi, comenzaba a ser asfixiante… su peso inexistente sobre mi cuerpo comenzaba a volverme loca, era ilógico que me sintiera asi por mi tio… de todos modos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba en desacuerdo con mi mente y comenzaba a sentir el verde penetrante de sus ojos, flagelarme a latigazos mientras me sumergía en ellos. El respirar paso a ser una dificultad al momento en que hablo…

-estas mojada-dijo acariciándome el rostro…

Tenia que crear una distracción, tenia que parecer fresca y relagada, aunque asi no me sintiera…

-tu también-rei…y patee suavemente su trasero con mi pie derecho, envolviendo mi pierna inconcientemente en su cintura…

Esto definitivamente no era a lo que yo llamaba "distraccion"… no se sentía igual… esto era jodidamente diferente… mi pierna en su cintura era…sugerente, sugestiva. Si, iba a hiperventilar…

Comenze a recordarme como debía respirar, mientras la distancia comenzó a acortarse, su calido y dulce aliento, me estaba abofeteando salvajemente… ¿Qué me pasaba? Era mi tio!... estaba bueno-barbaro, en realidad-, pero era mi tio…

Su mano izquierda apretó el agarre contra mi cintura y me regalo esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Definitivamente iba a hiperventilar.

"Besalo" susurro esa vocesita molesta

"ni loca!"me auto-conteste mentalmente

"vamos, lo quieres" sono divertida

"lo único que quiero es que te vayas, conciencia…"

"NO ME IRE HASTA QUE LO BESES!"me grito

"te quedaras toda la vida entonces…"

"oh vamos Bella… miralo" susurro esa cantarina voz de Alice, lo mire… era tan… "perfecto" me recordó la vosecilla

"eso" me respondi

"hazlo!"

"pero si es mi tio!"

"y Emmett que era?"

"yo era niña"

"ya eres una mujer"

"por eso mismo!" me conteste

"el lo quiere, miralo"

"el esta jugando"

"están hilando muy finoooo" sono alegre…

"siempre ha sido asi"

"siempre te ha mirado asi, ese es el quid de la cuestión…"

"me quiere, soy su sobrina"

"te quiere, como mujer"contesto la molesta voz

"no se que hago perdiendo tiempo contigo…"

"pues bésalo!"

"antes muerta!"

"que lo beses Isabella Swan!...los dos lo quieren"

Odio mi conciencia.

Odio mi conciencia…

"te odio conciencia…"

Edward suspiro y fue doloroso… ver su rostro a escasos centímetros de mi, sentir su aliento, poder saborearlo sin haberlo probado, solo con memorias…

Y si…

-y este desastre?-pregunto una voz ronca

Nos separamos automáticamente, como si se tratara del peor pecado y Edward me ayudo a ponerme de pie… nos reimos como los niños que eramos, mientras Emmett nos fulminaba con la mirada…

-jugabamos-me encogi de hombros y escurri mi cabello completamente mojado, entre mis manos…

-jugaban?-dijo incrédulo…

-algun problema?-Edward frunció el ceño, Emmett se encogió de hombros…

-mama volverá pronto… arreglen este caos-dijo en tono molesto llendose…

Cuando Emmett se fue, nos quedamos solos. Por supuesto, me ruborize furiosamente por lo que había pasado unos segundos atrás…

-Bella… yo-

-vamos, limpiemos esto… Emm tiene razón-dije tomando un trapo y comenzando a secar el piso.

Gracias a dios, el no se opuso y me ayudo en la tarea. Ambos estábamos incomodos, se notaba en el aire que estaba increíblemente denso y en nuestra falta de comunicación..

Que me había pasado?... por que casi beso a mi tio, a _mi _Edward.

Grave error.

Edward, no _mi_ Edward…

Estaba mal, definitivamente.

El era mi tio, el tenia una novia.

Por dios!...si hasta teníamos la misma sangre!. Ridículo, era ridículo.

El teléfono de casa sono y yo con un suspiro lo conteste…

-diga?

-Bella, pasame con tu tio…-dijo Jessica…

-tu novia-le encaje el teléfono a Edward y Sali…

El se quedo mirándome, interrogándome con sus ojos verdes… yo me encoji de hombros y me fui a mi cuarto. Estaba mas rara que nunca, me sentía extraña y estúpida… fuera de lugar.

Fui a mi cuarto y me duche rápidamente, no tenia ganas de nada… solo me peine un poco y me quede en ropa interior. Me recosté en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir un poco… pero me era imposible. Las imágenes de el sobre mi haciéndome cosquillas, los 2 empapados riendo como niños, la cercanía entre nuestros rostros, aquel dia donde conoci a Jessica y nosotros bailamos de ese modo… los pocos besos que nos dimos cuando yo era mas chica…

Jamás pensé llegar a arrepentirme o recriminarme el hecho de que nos hayamos besado alguna vez, pero asi era ahora. ¿Por qué tuvo que darme mi primer beso?... ¿por que tuvo alguna vez que besarme?. Pude recordar lo que se sentía, pude recordar el sabor de sus besos… sus labios sobre los mios, su aliento contra el mio y su lengua jugando con la mia, con suavidad…con ternura.

¿Que tio en su sano juicio se presta a una locura asi, con su sobrina?

Ningún tio besaría a su sobrina, no le daría su primer beso, no bailaría como el lo hacia conmigo, no me tocaria tan posesivamente como el lo hacia. Como el me lo hacia a mi.

Entonces…

La ficha cayo y fue demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Yo le gustaba a Edward… sea como sea, yo a el le gustaba, de una forma u otra.

Estaba mal, claro!... si yo era su sobrina!...

Pero en ese momento no me importo.

Yo le gustaba a Edward!...como había podido ser tan ciega?... si desde que llegue no hace mas que jugar con nuestros limites… presionarme y probar hasta donde llego.

"Aleluya" dijo la voz cantarina de mi conciencia…

"idiota"gruñi

"te has ganado una licuadora!...realmente eres inteligente"

"tu te ganaras un insulto, si sigues molestando"

"realmente me pone feliz que lo notaras, me estaba preguntando cuanto tardarías y si tendría que ser yo quien lo dijera"

"lo supiste todo el tiempo?" me sorprendi

"claro tonta, yo veo cosas que tu no notas, o en este caso… no quieres notar…porque no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere-"

"ya entendí!"

"genial"dijo feliz

"desde cuando?"

"ve tu a saber… cuando te fuiste de aquí el te fue a visitar demasiadas veces… por algo habrá sido!"

"tu crees?"

"por fin me pides opinión, chica ruda"

"hare que te calles si sigues con eso"

"no lo se… pero ahora tienes que-"

"no hare nada!...es mi tio!"

"te gusta!"

"por supuesto, si es un caballero"

"no te gusta por caballero, te gusta el en si… su forma de ser… como luce"

"lo admito" no era tan dañino auto-aceptarlo

"entonces ahora tienes que-"

"no lo besare!"

"si no me dejas terminar, nunca sabras lo que quiero decir"

"adelante, Pepe Grillo"

"gracias… lo que quiero decir es que… ahora te toca a ti jugar con los limites"

"que dices?"

"pues, que lo pruebes… que te fijes hasta donde llega…lo molestes un poco, ya sabes"

"no lo hare!"

"si lo haras"

"que no"

"que si"

"no!"

"si"

"tiene novia"

"no seas necia, el mismo te dijo que no la ama"

"no me importa, sigue siendo su novia y esta bien con ella"

"no es como parece"

"por algo esta con ella"

"para entretenerse y ya sabes…sexo, es un hombre"

"deja de decir estupideces y vete, dejame sola, quiero pensar"

"claro…"

-wow, eso fue mas fácil de lo que yo crei, conciencia-me susurre

Me sente en la cama y tome mi cabeza con mis manos…¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ella lo volvia loco, el lo había dicho, el lo había admitido. Ella le encantaba a el. Yo solo era su sobrinita, su adorada sobrinita con uno que otro privilegio, pero sin derecho alguno.

No podía gustarle, aun una parte de mi se mantenía incrédula frente a la absurda idea; Yo era simple, sencilla, nada especial… mientras que el era el hombre mas hermoso que mis ojos habían visto.

Mi cabello era castaño y algo ondulado… miles de personas compartían la similitud…

Mis ojos chocolates… algo muy aburrido…

Era delgada y solo tenia unas pocas curvas para nada exageradas… no tenia gracia alguna…

Era increíblemente torpe… era especial, si… especialista en accidentes, según mi propio criterio…

Jessica era modelo… si, era modelo…era hermosa, demasiadas curvas… rostro bonito, personalidad horrenda…pero debía admitirlo, ella era bonita. No había mas… ella era negro mientras yo era blanco… definitivamente la idea de que yo en algún momento le podria haber gustado a mi tio, era increíblemente ridícula.

No era asi…

Sonreí con alivio, mientras sentía una oprecion en mi pecho. ¿Por qué me dolia?. ¿Por qué me molestaba la idea de no gustarle?...

Ya había aceptado que el a mi si me gustaba y me atraía en cierto nivel… pero no podía ir mas alla de eso. El seguía siendo mi tio. Me gustara o no, no podía dejar que mis pocos definidos sentimientos comenzaran a jugar en mi contra. El solo era el… la persona con la cual había copartido mi vida en unos 22 años… nada mas, nada menos.

Toque mis mejillas y sentí cuan humedas estaban…

No podía ser… no podía estar llorando por mi tio.

Pegue un respingo en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió, de un momento para otro y unos intensos ojos verdes se enfocaron en mi cuerpo.

Esto no podía estar pasando…

**POV Edward**

El deseo de hacerla mia y marcar mi territorio, se convirtió en necesidad, una incontenible y asficciante necesidad; motivo por el cual me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a su cintura intentando antemponer mis deseos a la lógica. Estaba decidido, la haría mia de una vez por todas, ella lo quería, ella lo deseaba como yo.

Le hubiera hecho ahí mismo el amor, si no hubiera aparecido mi elocuente hermano, Emmett…

¿Como no estar enojado con el, cuando aparecia en semejante momento? Quería golpearlo, insultarlo y obligarlo a irse…

Pero no podía… al menos no en _su_ presencia…

Cuando quize aclarar las cosas y sincerarme por primera vez, ella no me dejo hablar. Algo mal había… yo había hcho obvio mi deseo de besarla y tomarla… había puesto en evidencia mi situación, aunque por parte también la de ella, ya que no se esforzó por apartarme.

Parte de mi rugio con suficiencia… ella se vio tan vulnerable bajo mi cuerpo, tan bien predispuesta… que crei que estaba a un paso de llegar al mismísimo paraíso…

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo… mi "novia" llamándome. Crei ver un poco celosa a Bella, ya que hizo una extraña mueca de desagrado al pronunciar su nombre y se fue trinando de la cocina.

Jessica quería salir, pero yo era quien no estaba de humor, ni para salir ni para verla… no quería volver a estar cerca de ella, luego de ver las reacciones que provocaba en mi sobrina…

Maravillado de mi poder sobre ella, de dejarla a mi merced y con el ego hasta cierto punto, subido… ya que logre que se estremeciera bajo el contacto de mi cuerpo, subi a su cuarto… tenia que hablar con ella… era ahora o nunca…

Cuando entre a su cuarto no me imagine con encontrarme con mi infierno personal, el cielo dentro de mi mismísimo y bien merecido infierno… ella sentada en la cama con nada mas ni nada menos, que su ropa interior… un pequeño sosten de encaje azul francia, junto a unas delgadas y delirantes bragas a juego.

Quería llorar… esta imagen me perturbaba y era objeto de veneración a la vez… había soñado infinidad de veces con verla asi, y es que asi la había visto, pero hacia bastante tiempo… el comparar su imagen actual con la de hace 4 años atrás, era algo increíble. Seguía con su pequeña y frágil cintura, sus pechos habían crecido unos cuantos centímetros mas, pero sus caderas y sus piernas se habían torneado a tal punto de ser iguales que las de misma afrodita; es mas, afrodita no era nada comparada con ella… solo una simple y vulgar "humana" mas.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ella, luego de dar un respingo en la misma cama, no se inmuto… no se cubrió, no dijo nada, ni se avergonzó…simplemente mantuvo sus ojos castaños clavados en los verdes mios, con determinación…

"esta decidida a volverme loco" pensé aun parado en el umbral de su puerta, con mis ojos viajando de los suyos a su cuerpo…

**POV Bella**

Estaba decidida a presionarlo al limite…


	15. Charlie

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Charlie**

**POV Edward**

Y ahí estaba… mi adorable sobrina… en la cama… en ropa interior… mirándome con tranquilidad…

-ehem…-balbucee

-como estaba Jessica?-pregunto sin inmutarse…

-bien… erm… bien…

-paso algo?-alzo una ceja…

"te quiero devorar"

"mierda, esto esta jodidamente mal…"

-no, no-agite mi cabeza- venia… porque… ee…-no se me ocurria nada-Charlie llamo, si!...Charlie llamo…

"que malo eres para mentir Edward!" me reprendi…

-Charlie llamo?-Alzo una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas…

-si!-dije con una nota de histeria…

-ok-se encojio de hombros y se puso de pie…

Cuando se puso de pie, pude sentir como mi autocontrol decaía a 0 y algo en mis pantalones se levantaba casi automáticamente… suspire e intente cerrar los ojos, mientras hacia acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, con un calor invadiéndome y vergüenza ante mis estrechos pantalones. Tenia que ocultar mi erección!...

Era imposible teniéndola a unos 2 metros de distancia y en ropa interior… podía ver como su fino cuello era seguido de unos medianos y perfectos pechos, su fina y delgada cintura y mas abajo sus caderas que se ensanchaban con majestuosidad con curvas suaves y perfectas, trasadas con delicadeza… mas abajo, mi peor pesadilla, sus muslos con sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Iba a desfallecer…

Caminó por la habitación, como si no le importara en absoluto que la estuviera viendo, y tomo un par de jeans…

-te dijo algo?-volteo…

Estaba buscando algo en alguna de sus cajoneras, pero a mi no me importaba en absoluto. Me había sumido en seguir viendo su cuerpo, su trasero curvilíneo y redondo. Si, eso miraba, sinceramente.

Me perdi en mi mismo, cuando note que en su muslo derecho, había una pequeña estrella delineada en negro. Casi comienzo a toser, ante la sorpresa. Ella no era una chica atrevida…pero ahora con ese tatuaje…

Iba a hiperventilar…

-que?-pregunte mientras mantenía mi mirada fija en mis pies, me sentía muy culpable…

-si dijo algo…Charlie-volteo y me miro calculadora…

-ehm… no, creo que luego se va a comunicar-dije rápidamente, atropellándome con las palabras…

-genial, no tengo ganas de hablar con el-se sento en la cama y comenzó a ponerse los jeans…

-aham…-sacudí mi cabeza, estaba siendo ridículo y avergonzándome…

Ella lo sabia, y parecía disfrutarlo!...

-Bella?

-que?-me miro con inocencia…

Ok, iba a matarla, me miraba una vez más así y me abalanzaría sobre ella…

-EHEM…me voy a… ducharme-Sali prácticamente corriendo del cuarto…

No… estaba jodidamente mal… terriblemente mal…

No podía desearla, estaba mal… no podía temblar viendo su cuerpo… simplemente… no podía.

Una ducha de agua helada seria suficiente, creo…

**POV Bella**

Estaba al filo de la navaja, podía llegar a arruinar la relación que tenia con mi tio… pero sinceramente no me importaba. Quería quitarme la duda. Quería asegurarme de que la idea de gustarle, solo era una ridiculez mia y de mi ego. Quería mostrarme a mi también, que no me importaba. Pero era difícil actuar viendo sus reacciones…

Su respiración acelerada, lo notaba estando a varios pasos de distancia, su pecho subia y bajaba a un ritmo ascelerado, mientras le costaba hilar palabras y dudaba frunciendo el ceño y evitándome los ojos. Lo conocía tan bien…

Me volvia loca que asi fuera… porque lo conocía y porque tenia miedo de admitir que mis sospechas se habían confirmado.

Porque si, el estaba nervioso y miraba mi cuerpo.

Le gusaba y odiaba eso.

Porque hacia que el me gustara mas que como el simple tio que creía que era.

Porque si lo admito internamente…

Mi tio me gustaba…

¡No!

Edward me encantaba, me volvia loca…

Y si, tenia serios problemas…

Probablemente de mi a el solo le gustara mi cuerpo. Pero no mas alla de ello, mientras a mi me volvia loca él; su forma de ser, su aspecto, sus reacciones, su lenguaje corporal, sus miradas indefinidas, su voz.

Pero era curiosa, necesitaba mucho… mucho mas de lo que jamás pensé necesitar…

Quería verlo en el piso, diciéndome cuanto le gustaba… llorando por amor… rogándome una oportunidad.

Algo que tampoco diría nunca…

Algo que nunca podria ser real…

Nuestras condiciones eran obvias. Yo era la sobrina, él el tio y por mas que asi no fuera… estaba segura que si le gustaba algo de mi, solo se refería a lo físico, muy a pesar de que soy una chica simple… otra explicación no habría.

No podía gustarle, no de verdad.

Pero me dolia en el alma pensar que asi fuera… una gran parte de mi rogaba por que le gustara en todos los sentidos. Que le gustara tanto yo como el a mi. Pero era algo sin sentido.

Jamás seria posible.

Dolia mucho. Pero lo superaría…

El era mi tIo favorito, yo no arriesgaría tremenda relación por un capricho, el tenia novia... una odiosa novia, pero no por mucho… yo me esforzaría en intentar que la dejara, si… ella no era para el.

Yo quería ser la chica para el… pero no, imposible.

"juega con sus limites" susurro la molesta voz…

"no" pensé

"vamos, hazlo…hazme caso una sola vez en tu vida, y hazlo…"

"no lo se"era tentadora la idea…

"quieres, solo hazlo…llevalo al limite, veras hasta donde llega"

"es un hombre!..."

"por eso mismo Bella… le gustas y yo diría que es en serio"

"pero si es mi tio"

"antes que nada, un hombre" remarco

"ya se eso"

"yo creo que un poco de juego sano no hiere a nadie"

"yo creo que quiero que desaparezcas" me respondi…

"relájate un poco!" susurro molesta…

"como tu digas"

Termine de vestirme y baje las escaleras, me recosté en el sillón de la sala a ver tele… Emmett estaba haciendo zapping sin parar y ahora probablemente estaba en la decima vuelta de toda la programación. Necesitaba relajarme!no ponerme mas nerviosa!... suspire fuerte y el no se inmuto… seguía con la vista clavada en la tele y su mano se aferraba al control remoto con fuerza, haciendo que su palma fuera mas blanca de lo normal…

-piensas dejar algo?-pregunte molesta, luego de 5 minutos

-no hay nada bueno…-dijo cortante, cambiando de un canal a otro.

-como sabras eso?, si no dejas nada!

-toma-dijo pasándome el control, sin mirarme…

-ey que tienes!-dije molesta

-que que tengo-se rio con amargura

-si, que tienes!...

-demasiada tensión sexual hay en esta casa… demasiada-susurro…

-que haz dicho que?-dije mirándolo fijo y un poco alterada…

-olvidalo, me voy por ahí-se puso de pie, aun sin mirarme, y se fue…

Idiota.

El era el idiota mas grande del mundo… por haberme hecho sufrir tanto desde chica, por haber sido tan… Emmett. Me odiaba por haberme enamorado de mis tios…

No, _mi_ tio. _Emmett_, claro.

Iban a ser las 5pm y yo estaba tirada en el sillón, viendo Vanilla Sky. Ni Emmett, ni Edward habían bajado, despues de lo que había pasado… mis luchas internas seguían… mi conciencia era algo de muerte y mi cabeza, dios, era un nido de confusión, cuando la abuela llego, fue un alivio…

-hola cielo-me beso la frente…

-hola abu-la acompañe a la cocina mientras ella preparaba café…

-viste a los chicos?

-si, creo que están en sus cuartos-me encogi de hombros y la ayude a guardar y acomodar un par de cosas…-por que has comprado tanto?-dije extrañada…

-esta noche vendrá a cenar tu papa con Tanya y James…

-mi gozo en un poso-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco…

-vamos cariño, relájate…

-estoy relajada-dije alterada…ella rio con suavidad-ok, no.

-se que no es tu situación favorita, pero hace años que no ves a Tanya o a tu hermano…

-medio hermano-aclare

Me daba asco pensar en que el era mi "hermano"…era verdad que hacia muchísimo no lo veía… la ultima vez que lo vi creo que yo tenia 16 o 17 años y… sinceramente, no me importaba volver a verlo. No nos llevábamos, en nada. Para nada.

-no importa-me encogi de hombros-saldre con mis amigos…

-Bella-dijo en tono maternal, mi abuela…

-ok, no quiero cenar con ellos…

-tu papa quería que cenaramos todos juntos… ya sabes…en familia…-se acerco a mi y acaricio mi mejilla…

-No, ustedes son mi familia… no ellos…-apunte- abuela, sabes lo que pienso de Charlie, por lo único que acepto que sea mi padre es por ustedes…

Era verdad. Mi abuela amaba a Charlie, el era su primer hijo, lo había concebido a los 22 años, en la luna de miel con el abuelo y era su tesoro, pero conocía mejor que nadie mi rivalidad con mi "padre" y la aceptaba. Nunca insistia con que estuviera tiempo con el.

Gracias a que?

Cuando mi madre quedo embarazada de mi a los 18, mis abuelos maternos se enojaron demasiado con ella y la rechazaron… dijeron algo asi como "yo no tengo hija", bueno…eso lo dijo la madre de Renee y bueno… no le quedo mucho mas por hacer a ella. Simplemente hablo con mi padre y el reacciono de la ultima forma que ella lo hubiera esperado. Luego de 1 año de noviazgo y de ser el primer hombre en su vida, comenzó a cuestionarla si yo era realmente de el y no de otro…

Increíble! … pero dolorosamente real.

Mi madre, idiota…enamorada, con poco carácter, le ofreció hacernos un examen de ADN que por supuesto, dio positivo. Cuando yo naci a el no le quedo mucho mas que aceptar que yo era su hija. Tenia muchos rasgos Cullen heredados.

Durante el embarazo de mi madre, Carlisle y Esme fueron su apoyo, mientras Charlie renegaba y despotricaba contra mi pobre madre en cinta. No le gustaba en absoluto el embarazo y decía que yo era un error…increíblemente, le ofreció a mi madre la opción de aborto; algo que mis abuelos (Carlisle y Esme) junto con mi madre, repelieron automáticamente.

Ahí esta el motivo de mi odio hacia Charlie… el solo pensaba en su carrera, que quería estudiar Marketing, tener su propia empresa, etc, etc. Que no amaba realmente a mi madre…que ella era inmadura, una cosa y otra. Le rompió el corazón a ella.

En cambio mi madre y mis abuelos, me amaron desde que supieron de mi existencia… mis abuelos fueron el sosten de mi madre durante mucho tiempo, mientras ella sacrificaba su sueño de ser diseñadora, por estar conmigo.

Cuando cumpli los 6 años, mis abuelos lograron convencer a mi madre para que comenzara a estudiar esa carrera, ya que yo había crecido y ellos podían cuidarme mientras mi madre cursaba la universidad. Cuando mama cumplió 26 años y estaba a la mitad de la carrera, le ofrecieron un puesto importante en Paris, para trabajar con un importante diseñador, al cual ella una vez le mando sus bocetos y a el le fascino su trabajo… le ofreció pagarle los estudios y que terminara la universidad allí, junto a clases de manejo del idioma, un hombre muy generoso. Mi madre dudo mucho en aceptar la propuesta, amaba la idea de trabajar allí, ese era su sueño, pero no quería aceptarlo por miedo a que yo no me acostumbrara allí. Luego de las muchas insistencias de mis abuelos, ella decidió aceptar y las 2 nos fuimos alla a vivir…

Era una vida difícil… me separé de mis amados amigos de la infancia (Alice, Rose y Jazz) y de mis malcriadores tios.

Alla tenia una nana todo el dia, estudiaba en un colegio bilingüe, donde mayormente nos comunicábamos en ingles y también estudie un poco de francés, sin éxito alguno. Lamentablemente los niños ahí, hablaban mas francés que ingles… era incomodo, no comprendía prácticamente nada y no me podía adaptar. Cuando llegaba la hora de ir a casa, mi nana, la señora Perkins, venia por mi y nos íbamos al departamento de mi madre… pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sola haciendo mis tareas o leyendo cuentos clásicos. Mama llegaba tarde luego de trabajar 12 horas, cenábamos e íbamos a dormir.

Al principio todo era muy lindo, pero luego del primer mes, no lograba adaptarme. Me esforzaba, pero no podía. Extrañaba estar en casa, a mis abuelos, mis tios y mis amigos…

Cuando Carlisle y Esme viajaron a visitarnos y ver como vivíamos, se dieron cuenta cuan difícil se me hacia todo. Mama lo había notado también, pero esperaba que pasara tiempo para que lograra adecuarme.

Pero eran muchas cosas para mi. Era un cultura completamente diferente… diferente lenguaje, diferentes actividades, comida, actitudes, modismos… yo era pequeña todavía y me sentía como un bicho raro.

Carlisle y Esme le propucieron a mama que me fuera a vivir con ellos, de nuevo a NY, pero ella no quería separarse de mi… yo tampoco quería separarme de ella, era una exelente madre, pero tampoco quería destrozar su sueño.

Siendo pequeña como lo era, tuve una seria charla con mi madre y le exprese mis deseos de volver a casa, con mis abuelos y que ella continuara trabajando allí, haciendo lo que amaba. Luego de muchas lagrimas la decisión se tomó y yo volvi a casa, para vivir con mis tios y abuelos.

Mi padre hacia poco tiempo había logrado armar su empresa. El ya estaba casado y tenia a su hijo al que yo le llavaba 2 años de diferencia. A el lo amaba a mi… ahí me tenia…

Desde que tengo uso de la razón Edward fue mi apoyo. Yo prácticamente naci odiando a mi padre y despotricando contra el con naturalidad. El siempre me entendía y me acompañaba en todo lo que hacia. Eramos desde pequeños, inseparables, compañeros de aventuras.

Sali de mi ensoñación, solo para ver su sonrisa torcida…

-hola!-Edward le besó la frente a Esme y me sonrió, se dirijio a la heladera y tomo una manzana

-amor, le contaba a Bella que esta noche Charlie viene a cenar-dijo la abuela…

-ah-se encogió de hombros…

El tampoco era un gran fan Charlie, lo sabia. Mas de una vez decía cosas como "Charlie fue un idiota", "no merece ser tu padre"… lo quería, porque era su hermano, pero no le gustaba como me trataba a mi, o mejor dicho, como _no_ me trataba.

-sabes!-dije luego de escuchar a mi conciencia-creo que si voy a cenar aquí…-me sente en un taburete, Esme me regalo una sonrisa de cariño…-tu, Edward?-lo mire…

-hem… si-se encogió de hombros y dio el primer mordizco a la manzana…

-por que no le dices a Jessica que cene con nosotros?-dije apoyando mi codo sobre el desayunador y mirando a Edward, apuntándole el desayunador con una sonrisa inocente…

-oh, no lo había pensado-dijo la abuela entusiasmada- la llamare!

Se le cayo la manzana de la mano y comenzó a toser frenéticamente… Esme lo miro extrañada, el se agacho a recoger la manzana…

-estan peleados?-pregunto la abuela, elevando una ceja

-no, no… solo que-se vio nervioso- esta noche ella saldrá con sus amigos…

-puede venir aquí a cenar y luego salir-resolvi yo, sonriente…

-ehem…no lo se, le pregntaré.-dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido

-deja, mejor hablo yo con ella… no quiero quedar descortez, a parte hace bastante que no viene por aquí-comento la abuela, con el teléfono en la mano y saliendo de la cocina…

Cuando la abuela salió, el me miro como si fuera una criminal, a lo que yo respondi sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros.

-porque hiciste eso?

-duh!... es mi tia, no?-dije socarronamente

-no!-aclaro y se acerco a mi…-y no hay que ser muy inteligente para notar que ella no es de tu agrado…

-es verdad-puse los ojos en blanco-y?

-como que y?... que te propones?-parecia curioso, no enojado…

-nada…-hice un gesto de inocencia, y negué con la cabeza…

-te conozco…

-y yo a ti…-le aclare…

-quieres volverme loco-me miro fijo…

-quiero volverte loco-asenti…

Me fui de la cocina. Sintiéndome bien, porque haría que Jessica quedara en ridículo, de alguna forma, lo haría… y pasaría una entretenida noche.


	16. Cena

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: Cena**

**POV Edward**

Textuales palabras; quería volverme loco.

No, si de eso, duda no me quedaba!...

Primero mostrándose en paños menores, ahora quería que mi "novia" cenara con nosotros.

Ja!... menuda sobrina la que me toco. Es una manipuladora!... si, y una de esas que son malvadas. De tonta no tiene un pelo y encima se hace la inocente. Ja. Cerebro maquiavélico…

Si.

Y eso hacia que ella me encantara el doble.

Este es un juego que pueden jugar dos, si.

Me avergonze cuando note el atuendo que Jessica había decidido llevar esta noche; unos jeans azules, unas botas altas negras y una camiseta negra sumamente escotada, que dejaba a la vista un sosten de encaje negro y plata. Dios!... estaba saliendo con una chica o con una mujer que vende su cuerpo?. Creo que una regla básica femenina es "vístete como una dama cuando cenas con la familia de tu novio"… pero no, o ella jamás había escuchado eso o le importaba muy poco.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, a esperar que Bella y mama vinieran con la comida, ellas habían sido las cocineras de esta noche. En mi izquierda estaba Jessica y mi derecha, sentados Emmett, mama y en la cabecera de la mesa papa; en frente mio, se había sentado Bella y a su lado frente a Jessica, estaba James, luego le seguían Tanya y Charlie… podía ver que ella no estaba del todo comoda junto a su madrastra, pero la ignoraba perfectamente.

Hacia poco mas de una hora, estábamos comiendo. El interés principal de los primeros 10 minutos fue interrogar a Jessica. En realidad, solo la interrogaba Charlie y una que otra pregunta Tanya, ya que no la habían conocido antes, por otro lado James parecía indiferente que intentaba contarle a Bella sobre la carrera que había decidido elegir; Literatura inglesa. Era loco, el no parecía un intelectual, aunque Bella tampoco lo parecía… y lo eran, los dos se dedicaban a lo mismo.

-cuentales del concurso que ganaste…-mi sobrina miro a Jessica

-que concurso?-dijo ella extrañada…

-oh vamos, Jess-Jess, no seas modesta… cuéntales de aquel concurso donde fuiste la reina.-dijo sonriendo…

Pero no era una sonrisa normal, no. Tampoco era sincera.

Era una sonrisa perversa… en ese momento, mirándola fijamente, comprendi que aquí vendría una de las suyas… iba a dar su primer empujon a Jessica.

-oh, el concurso-Jessica levanto el mentón, con aires vanidosos…

-bueno, yo me inscribi en ese concurso, cuando estaba en Miami. No fue hace mucho-comenzo a improvisar con naturalidad…

Sabia que era mentira y me pregunte si me habría mentido a mi tan naturalmente, alguna vez, como lo estaba haciendo ahora…

-no entremos en detalles Jessica-dijo Bella, sonriéndole- el final de la historia es que te coronaron como reina de camisetas mojadas…-dijo muy tranquila y llevándose a la boca un trozo de filete.

Mi mama se tapo la boca, mientras Emmett reia socarronamente, Tanya y Charlie miraron con reprovacion, mientras papa hacia acopio de su fuerza de voluntad por no reir, James oculto su sonrisa tras su mano y yo no me contuve, me salió un ruido gutural mientras me esforzaba por ocultar la frenetica risa provocada por su ocurrencia. Jessica me piso el pie con fuerza y recompuse mi postura, ella estaba que se la llevaban los demonios. Bella le sonrio…

-oh… bueno… eso es…bueno.-dijo Carlisle, rompiendo el hielo.

-si, es genial que… ya sabes… tengas una buena… delantera-dijo James haciendo un gesto con las manos sobre su propio pecho…

-felicidades-dijo Charlie sin inmutarse

-gracias-dijo ella con la ira contenida, mirando mal a Bella- una se siente orgullosa cuando premian su físico…-fue mas bien una indirecta a Bella…

-oh claro que si!... me imagino que tu debes tener mucha experiencia en ello y es simplemente genial… una lastima que no conozcas otro tipo de premio…-bebio agua, encogiéndose de hombros

-que?-realmente no supo entender, y todos clavamos nuestras miradas en ellas dos.

Lo tenia que aceptar. Jessica no era una chica de luces, con suerte entendía dos palabras, en cuanto a indirectas se refería. Y Bella estaba preparándose para su segundo golpe.

Esta chica podía llegar a ser increíblemente astuta.

-ganar un Nobel en Literatura o Economia…

-que?

-Nobel… premio Nobel!-hizo una mueca- ya sabes, algunos tenemos algo que se llama C E R E B R O-le delertió…- creo que uno se siente mas orgulloso cuando premian eso… eso hacen con los nobels

La tensión en el comedor se podía cortar con tijera…

Era increíble.

Y ahí había ido su segundo golpe… ELLA Y SUS OCURRENCIAS…

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto…

-quien quiere uno de esos?-dijo Jessica, sin comprender…

Esta chica podía llegar al extremo de la idiotez!...

Mire a papa, que estaba mirando con tranquilidad a una inocente Bella que le regalaba una sonrisa de complicidad… Charlie estaba atonito, igual que Emmett. James le dio un codazo a mi papa, mientras mama lo miraba como "no puede ser"

-tal vez yo…-dijo papa, con voz calma…

-ya sabes, estupideces sin importancia… se lo gano haciendo muchos dibujitos y simbolos.-agrego Bella…

Mi sobrino, muy elocuente, le regalo una mirada socarrona a su media hermana, de complicidad.

-Medicina, 1997-agrego James, que lo tenia perfectamente aprendido, seguro luego de que Charlie lo repitiera una y otra vez a todo el mundo.

Jessica me miro atónita. Mientras mi papa ahora, reia tranquilamente. Mama oculto su risita. Ya me pude dar cuenta que había destituido a Jessica de la familia, ahora la veian como una tonta.

-oh lo siento… no tenia idea-dijo Jessica, apenada…

-no te hagas problema-le dijo papa

-si, no importa tia, todo bien. Los Nobels son algo muy complejo.-le dijo James, tocando con confianza la mano de ella…

El se estaba burlando y ella no lo comprendió asi.

No conocía tan bien a mi sobrino, como la conocía a ella, lo veía bastante seguido… mas de una vez me ayudo en alguna campaña y yo lo ayudaba dándole clases de técnicas en fotografía, algo que a el le encantaba también. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Había heredado el carácter jocoso que tenia Emmett cuando era joven. Pero era todo lo que no era Bella, el era sumamente ruidoso y para nada sutil, mientras ella sumia su mirada y tiraba indirectas todo el tiempo.

-James, eso se llama exeso de confianza-dijo en tono demandante Charlie…

-no, esta bien-dijo Jessica encogiéndose de hombros…

-ves, pa?-le dijo James

Me rei y Jessica me siguió con nerviosismo. En los ojos de Bella había algo que me decía que esta noche aun no terminaba. Por supuesto le quedaban mil maneras mas de humillación hacia la pobre y no-inteligente Jessica.

Seguimos cenando, tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de trivialidades. Luego de que Jessica se enterara del premio que gano papa, por algún motivo, comenzó a tratarlo como una deidad, a lo que nosotros respondíamos con sonrisas de complicidad. Si a mama y a papa antes no les caia mucho Jessica, ahora esto era algo terrible. La detestarían, si. Bella se estaba saliendo con la suya. Me gustaba que asi fuera, ella era adorable cuando el ego le crecia.

James trataba a Bella como si estuviera tratando con un famso. Se mostraba sumamente cuidadoso en la forma de hablarle y muy interesado en su vida. Pude notar que al principio a ella le genero cierta nota de desconfianza y a medida que avanzaba su charla privada, iba soltándose mas y hablando con el. No se llevarían tan mal. Ella jamás le había dado una oportunidad a el, por el simple hecho de ser hijo de su padre, no lo quería mucho por ello, pero el podria revertirlo. Mientras el, siempre me preguntaba por ella, aun cuando estaba en Londres… no digo que se desesperara por saber algo de su hermana, pero si… le interesaba ella y quería saber como le había ido en el extranjero. Por otro lado Charlie, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle,Tanya y yo hablabamos animadamente sobre economía exterior, Jessica escuchaba cuidadosa y cada tanto agregaba algo. Pude ver que a Charlie, se le iluminaba la mirada, cuando volteaba y veía como sus hijos hablaban con complicidad, como unos viejos conocidos. A mi también me daba gusto ello, los quería a los dos muchísimo… bueno, con Bella era algo _especial._

Levante mi vista y Tanya, sentada en frente mio me estaba mirando sugestivamente mientras el resto seguía hablando con suma tranquilidad…Su pie desnudo, me recorríó la pierna, hasta llegar al muslo, donde lo frotó… peque un pequeño respingo y mire al frente, y ahí estaba ella…

Clavo sus ojos chocolates en mi, regalándome una sugestiva mirada y yo le mire sorprendido.

¿Qué estaba haciendome?

¿Porque hacia eso?

¿Acaso le gustaba?

Esto estaba jodidamente mal. Ella era mi cuñada!Asco!

La mire incrédulo de que realmente estuviera haciendo eso, mientras una sonrisa jugueteaba en su rostro!...era la mujer de mi hermano, por el amor de Dios! Si me llevaba como 15 años y tenia un hijo!...

Bueno, aunque técnicamente hablando… no se que es peor; si que mi sobrina intente volverme loco o que lo haga mi cuñada.

Definitivamente es peor que mi sobrina me haga esas cosas y yo responda como el hombre enfermamente enamorado que soy.

Pero lo de Tanya era…

Vamos! Si era un asco!

Esa mujer era … fea!. No era mi tipo, no era Bella. Era… asquerozo.

Corri mi pierna y choque mi pie contra el de Bella, accidentalmente, ella volteo de su charla con su hermano y me miro interrogante. Intente ocultar mi sorpresa, pero fallé. Ella vio que me pasaba algo y torcio su rostro al lado derecho y me analizo por unos 10 segundos, volteo el rostro resuelta y siguió comiendo, cuando se le callo el tenedor… me hizo un pequeño gesto y tire mi servilleta, mientras ella bajaba de la mesa… nadie mas que Tanya, James y Jessica lo notaron… los demás seguían muy absortos en tu charla.

-Tanya te estaba haciendo unos masajes en la pierna-me dijo con una sonrisita, susurrando

-no es gracioso, como lo sabias?-dije rápido

-tuvo un pequeño accidente y me froto el pie a mi, al principio-dijo alegre, apuntando el aun desnudo pie de su madrastra

-haz algo-demande

-yo?es tu cuñada-parecia divertida

-me dejaras asi…?-pregunte atonito… ella tenia que ayudarme!

-por supuesto que si. Es divertido-sonrio y se acerco peligrosamente a mi…

Me beso en la mejilla con suavidad y en un parpadeo ella ya no estaba. Suspire y sentí un rubor en mis mejillas, conte hasta 3 y Sali de debajo de la mesa para sentarme, Bella había retomado la charla con James y ahora Tanya se había unido al resto, en esa conversación de actualidad.

-que paso?-fruncio el seño, Jessica

-nada… solo… quería saber si realmente estaba comoda hablando con James…-improvise, hablándole en voz baja

-es su hermano Edward-me miro como bicho raro-no deberías estar tan pendiente…

-no hables asi. Tu no sabes por lo que a pasado.-frunci el ceño molesto

-no deberías preocuparte por ella, ya has visto lo que me hizo, tendrías que haberme defendido…

-nadie te ataco y no es la guerra. Ese es su sentido del humor y no creo que hiera a nadie-dije volviendo a mi comida

-siempre la justificas…gracias a ella ahora quede en ridículo-se cruzo de brazos

-no fue gracias a ella-dije resuelto

-estas sugiriendo que soy lo suficientemente torpe como para quedar en ridículo frente a tus padres?

-lo haz dicho tu, no yo.-me despaché

-como sea-puso los ojos en blanco…-esta charla seguirá luego.

-claro Jessica.-suspire y bebi un sorbo de vino

-deberias ser un poco mas calido conmigo… decirme cosas como "cariño", "amor" o "cielo", no vendría mal de vez en cuando

-no frente a mi familia-me justifique…

-oh tienes razón, es mejor en la intimidad, cuando me llamas "zorra" y pides sexo salvaje-dijo en mi oído, con voz contenida…

Ok, lo admito; culpable.

Si, ¿y?

Puedo llegar a ser un poco…agresivo en la cama, pero vamos!... soy hombre y si. Necesito descargar mi tensión asi. Y se que no es lo mas caballeroso llamar zorra a una mujer pero, es sexo, simplemente sexo; sexo que necesito desesperadamente…sexo que nunca es suficiente, porque Jessica nunca termina de complementarme, como Bella lo haría… pero sexo al fin y al cabo. Si no tuviera sexo, los ratos aquí con Bella serian… inmanejables. Concluyamos el asunto con la pequeña frase "ella ya estaría rota en todas las formas y sentidos de la palabra"

La cena continuo sin mucho mas. Cuando todos juntos hablábamos Bella le enviaba uno que otro comentario a Jessica y ella o no comprendía o la miraba mal. Era algo interesante de ver, realmente interesante.

Acaso Bella se esforzaba por molestarla?... seguro, estaba sumamente celosa.

Se notaba cada vez que Jessica me acariciaba la mejilla o entrelazaba su brazo con el mio. Imagino que debía de ser algo duro de ver para ella, ya que era ella quien acostumbrara tratarme asi, la mayoría de las veces cuando estábamos solos, años atrás.

-iré a preparar café…-aviso Bella poniéndose de pie

La mayoría asintió y James se puso de pie, alegremente dispuesto a ayudarla…

-te acompaño…-dijo llendose a la cocina con ella, que le sonrió…

-esto es increíble-dijo Charlie, articulando las palabras con sus labios, claramente emocionado e imprecionado…

-sabia que esto pasaría-dijo mi madre, orgullosa, sonriente…

-en realidad, yo no. Pero supongo que es bueno-Tanya se encogió de hombros…

Emmett y yo fruncimos el ceño y la miramos mal. Como se le ocurria?...a caso le daba igual que su hijo se llevara bien con su media hermana, o que?

-veras que bueno será esto-mama ignoro el comentario de Tanya y tomo la mano de Charlie- harán migas muy rápido…

-ojala, algún dia quiero hablar con ella-dijo Charlie suspirando aflijido, Tanya enrco una ceja y su cara fue de resentimiento.

Charlie al principio había cometido demasiados errores, pero ella era una de las causas principales para que el no se acercara a su hija. No lo justifico, es repudiable lo que le hizo a Bella, pero es mi hermano y lo conozco. El no lo demostraba, pero realmente le preocupaba Bella.

Mientras hablábamos, pude sentir unas cuantas miradas de Tanya, clavadas en mi con intensidad.

No me terminaba de sorprender al estado de Shok, ella varias veces actuaba asi conmigo, pero esta noche se había sobrepasado con su actitud. Tendría que hablar con ella, mas adelante. No podía seguir siendo tan… molesta, yo era el hermano de su marido!.

Bella apareció en la habitación con una extraña sonrisa de planificación, que oscilaba entre lo pensante y lo alegre, llevando en sus manos una bandeja con leche, galletas caseras, azúcar y edulcorante… la apoyo en el centro y se dirigió a su lugar, enfrente al mio, junto a Tanya. James estaba repartiéndonos los cafes y hablando de seguramente lo espantosos que estarían, ya que los había preparado su hermana…

Sorprendente!... hacia tan poco la había vuelto a ver y ya la trataba como un odioso hermano… si, estos dos juntos podían llegar a ser peligrosos.

Me dejo el café y se volteo para entregarle el café a Jessica. Trastabilló con la pata de una silla y tropezó, derramándole el café encima a Jessica. El la miro con los ojos como platos, mientras ella gritaba…su camiseta ahora se adhería a su pecho y dibujaba el contorno de su busto, descaradamente.

-mierda mierda!...esta caliente-comenzo a abanicarse la camiseta con la mano…

Si, era algo malo. Obra de Bella y James. Imposible. Hacía 3 horas estaban juntos y ya eran complices. Eso justificaba la risita histérica de Bella y como le costaba a James recomponerse…

-lo siento, Jessica-dijo el chico, poniendo una mirada de cachorro, mientras le tendía una servilleta y hacia el ademan de limpiarle la camiseta…

-no!...no me toques!-dijo ella de un modo agresivo, arrebatándole el pañuelo de la mano…

Sonreí involuntariamente, al muy angelical James. Todos habían visto aquello y podía leer la reprovacion hacia Jessica, en cada uno de sus rostros. Bella seguía con una sonrisita, mirando a su hermano, divertida…

-lo siento-se tapo la boca con la mano, sus ojos era brillantes, como los de una niña luego de hacer una travesura- Jessica, es feo que hables de ese modo, impropio de una dama. James simplemente tuvo un accidente-lo justifico y el asintió enérgicamente

-es verdad, lo siento-dijo a regañadientes… disculpen-miro al resto que asintió…

-James-dijo Charlie de modo autoritario…

-los accidentes pasan-se excuso el…volviendo a su sitio, junto a Bella.

-ven Jess-Jess-dijo Bella poniéndose de pie- vamos a mi cuarto para que puedas ponerte una camiseta limpia, no estamos en florida-dijo con naturalidad, Emmett, James y yo reimos…

-no creo que…

-no te golpeare Jessica, te prestare una camiseta…

-creo que me ira un poco grande-dijo ella con malicia…

Como podía decir eso?...a caso insinuaba que la perfecta Bella que tenia por sobrina, estaba pasada de kilos?... no. Ella era ciega.

-no creo que te vaya grande, creo que tapara un poco mas de lo que tu ropa "tapa"

A regañadientes ella se puso de pie y se fue.

Si, esta chica no necesitaba que la defendieran. Pero aun asi yo quería hacerlo.

-cariño, ve a la cocina y preparale un café nuevo a tu novia-me susurro Bella, ella la pudo escuchar, ya que gruñó…

-claro Bells-me puse de pie…

No por servirle a Jessica. Sino por hacerle caso a ella.

Yo siempre estaba a su merced. Era una necesidad. Pero algo injusto.

Bella y Jessica se fueron del comedor, mientras yo iba directo a la cocina, me pregunte que le iria a hacer Bella a mi "novia". Esa chica no tenia nunca descanzo y de cierto modo, me daba un poco de temor por ella.

Puse la cafetera a andar y me recargue contra la mesada de la cocina, mirando por la ventana, hacia el jardín. Esto cada vez era mas difícil. Quería terminar con estas payasadas y poder estar con ella, o al menos… explicarle los sentimientos que despertaba en mi.

Ya no me importaba si estaba bien o mal, no me importaba si se opondrían. Todo lo que quería era poder estar con ella y que fuera algo reciproco. Un sentimiento mutuo.

Pero sabia que jamás pasaría eso. Me conformaría simplemente haciéndole saber mis sentimientos, y mas alla de su rechazo, que siga queriéndome como hasta ahora.

Sentí unos brazos enroscarse alrededor de mi cintura y un peso sobre mi espalda, con suavidad en un abrazo. No tenia humor para eso. Quería empujarla, ella no me importaba.

-Jessica, no ahora.-dije en tono cansino y cortante

-no soy Jessica-la dulce voz de Bella inundo mis sentidos y cerré los ojos mientras posaba mis manos sobre las suyas, unidas en mi abdomen

-lo siento…-me disculpe…

-te sientes bien?-pregunto en tono de preocupación

-si. Estoy bien…

Pude sentir, sn verla y estando de espaldas a su rostro, como una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. La conocía. Su aroma me estaba invadiendo y podía sentir como mis muscluos se relajaban ante su tacto inocente. Apoyó sus labios, sobre mi espalda y suspiro.

-hueles bien-comento de modo casual. No pude evitar soltar una risita, me encantaba que asi fuera.

Afloje gentilmente el agarre de sus manos, y voltee para tenerla de frente… esto era algo tan extraño.

A veces, podíamos llegar a parecer una pareja y me gustaba tanto a mi, como ella que asi fuera.

La abraze fuerte y ella se acurruco en mi pecho. Apoye mis labios contra su cabello y recargue nuestro peso sobre la mesada.


	17. El Aire que Respiro

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 16: El Aire que Respiro**

**POV Edward**

-te dijo cariño!-despotrico Jessica, mientras la llevaba a su casa…en el auto

-y que?-frunci el ceño, sin mirarla…

-te ha dicho cariño y tu dices "y que?"…

-si, y que?-repeti

-no me dejas que te llame asi!-apunto claramente molesta

-no porque…-suspire-Jessica, no me amas. No dejare que lo digas cuando sabes que no es cierto…

-acaso ella si lo hace?...

-hemos compartido toda nuestra vida, juntos. Es obvio que hay cariño…

-pero no es tu novia…-apunto

"mas quisiera yo…"

-no es necesario que sea mi novia para eso…

-sabes?, hasta ahora he comprendido todo en cuanto a tu relación con ella… he dejado que me explicaras y te justificaras, pero esto es enfermo Edward… acaso también duermen juntos?-pregunto mientras yo estacionaba el auto, frente a su edificio… solte una risa, ante lo elocuente que era…

-seran las 3am Jessica, entra…-pedi, luego de recomponer mi exprecion, ella me miraba atónita…

-ok, creo que ya se la respuesta. Y tengo algo que decirte; se llama incesto.

-dejate de estupideces Jessica-arrugue mi frente, no me gustaba que nadie se metiera a opinar sobre nosotros.

La única vez que alguien opino sobre nuestra relación, se gano una ida al hospital, nada grave, pero una ida al hospital, en fin; se trataba de un compañero de Bella, al que ella le gustaba mucho, el la estaba acediando constantemente y bueno, ella lo rechazo casi siempre, solo una vez salió con el y fue mas de cansancio que otra cosa… en fin; este chico, Mike… cuando veía cuanto iba a buscarla yo al colegio, me miraba mal a distancia y el dia de su baile de graduación cruzo unas palabras poco agradables con sus amigos, en cuanto a lo "sospechosos" que eramos, ella y yo al estar tanto juntos. Como si un niño 5 años menor, pudiera llegar a infundir miedo en mi!... ja, no!. Cuando Jasper me lo dijo, esa misma noche, recuerdo que ambos estábamos enojados… nuestros amigos no nos cuestionaban si estábamos mucho o poco tiempo juntos… simplemente nos conocían y sabían que eso era lo normal. Mis padres desde un principio se mostraron alegres en mi apoyo incondicional hacia ella, sabían que era asi y que no cambiaria, jamás me dijeron nada. En cuanto a Emmett y Charlie, a veces se mostraban recelosos de nuestra burbuja privada, pero no se quejaban de ello. Y ahí había ido el pequeño crio de Newton.

Dijo cosas como "pedofilo", "degenerado" y "enfermo". Jasper se ofreció a ayudarme con el niño, pero mi orgullo era grande y yo le enseñaría a no hablar asi de nosotros. Mientras Bella estaba con Rose y Alice, yo me había juntado con Jasper, Mike y un tal Tyler, amigo de el… para aclarar los tantos.

_-Newton-lo llame con autoridad-tu eres el perdedor que ha estado hablando mal sobre mi y mi sobrina?-dije con el ceño fruncido, encarándolo_

_-creo que no es moral lo que ustedes hacen-dijo el niño, sin amedrentarse _

_-y tu que sabes?-rojo de ira, transforme mis manos en puños…_

_-es obvio… son dos enfermos en potencia. _

_-mira niño-lo tome del cuello de la camisa- jamás hables asi de ella. Piensa lo que quieras, todos saben que hablas de ese modo porque te ha rechazado muchas veces y estas resentido-lo apoye de nuevo, sobre el suelo, le hize un ademan a Jasper para volver._

_-estas seguro?... sus labios son dulces y su lengua sabe a menta…_

_Era mentira, pero no iba a dejar que nadie le faltara el respeto._

_Acto seguido, yo transformandome en Hulk y estrechando mi puño contra su nariz. Si, se la rompi y luego de 2 golpes mas, el chico estaba irreconocible._

_-si no quieres que te vuelva a dar una paliza, esto queda aquí, de acuerdo?-fui rudo…el asintió, en el suelo, tomandose la nariz._

_-idiota-refunfuño._

_-importa poco lo que pienses Mike. Muy poco.-dijo Jasper…_

_Como un vomito, incontenible lanze las ultimas palabras al aire…_

_-y su lengua sabe a fresas, no a menta._

_Recuerdo la mirada de Jasper como queriéndome decir "eres un bicho raro" y era verdad. Pero yo ya conocía sus labios y su lengua. Eran mios y solo mios._

-es lo que parece…-se encogió de hombros…

-como tu digas-señale la puerta del auto, indicándole que se bajara, y frote mi pulgar e índice, contra mi tabique nasal…

-sube conmigo-me pidió, mientras acariciaba mi pierna, hasta llegar al muslo…

-no tengo ganas, estoy cansado…-aparte su mano.

-vamos, pasa… te hare unos masajes-acaricio mi hombro

-no Jessica, no quiero. Por favor-pedi…

-de acuerdo-me beso en la mejilla…-cuando se te pase esto, llamame.-bajo del auto

-adios-gesticule y mientras ella entraba al edificio, retome mi camino a casa.

Cuando llegue, ya todo estaba limpio, gracias a Esme y Bella. El living estaba a oscuras, por lo cual deduje que se habían ido a la cama. Tome una de las deliciosas galletas que Bella había preparado, y subi las escaleras, mientras la comia.

Me quite mi camisa y mi pantalón, aun con el cuarto a oscuras, para recostarme en la cama en boxers y pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante la cena. Esa niña me llevaba a la perdición, pero la necesitaba en mi, en mi vida. Su forma de ser, de manejarse.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, pegue un respingo.

-hay lugar en la cama para mi?-pregunto Bella entrando con un pijama azul…

Era la muerte… ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso tan inocentemente?... ella era ilegal.

Lucia un pijama azul oscuro, casi negro… sumamente sencillo, simplemente una camiseta de tirantes gruesos y un pantalón largo, tiro bajo que dejaba al descubierto una pequeña parte de su estomago…

Dios. Ella era una deidad inalcanzable…

Usara trapos o ropa sumamente sexy, se veía perfecta.

-siempre-susurre en la oscuridad, rogándole a todos los santos existentes que no prendiera la luz, para notar mi sonrojo.

Había sido obvio, otra vez… me sentí torpe y en la necesidad de aclarar las palabras que dije, mientras ella entraba a la cama y se recostaba frente a mi…

-tu sabes… me refería a-carraspee- ya sabes…-me rasque la nuca, mientras ella descanzaba su cabeza sobre la misma almohada que estaba la mia, y me miraba a los ojos intrigada…

-claro…-sonrio- eso es obvio…-su aliento dulce, me golpeo…

La distancia era prácticamente indetectable, entre nuestros rostros; la cama era de dos plazas pero ella estaba ahí, con su cuerpo pegado al mio y relajada…

Froto sus pies contra los mios y rio ante el contacto de mi piel gélida sobre la suya… solia tener los pies frios la mayoría de las noches… salvo en las que dormía con ella, que tenia la mania de entrelazar nuestros pies y calentarlos -en el buen sentido de la palabra- frotándolos contra los suyos…

-tienes los pies frios-comento acariciándolos, con los suyos…

"te aseguro que es lo único frio que tengo" pensé…

"1 palabra: A U T O C O N T R O L"

"CLARO" pensé…

-no podía dormir-comento ella, estirando las frasadas sobre nuestros cuerpos y acobijando sus manos bajo la almohada…

-por?-pregunté

-no lo se-se encogió de hombros…

-tu conciencia te pesa por como haz hecho que sufra la pobre Jessica?-pregunte juguetonamente… ella rio

-no, en realidad, fue entretenido… -dijo sonriente- no se supone que deberías regañarme?

-oh claro…Bella… haz estado-dije pensante- ciertamente inmadura, pero fue divertido-sonrei… no podía enojarme con ese pequeño demonio…

-gracias-respondio y su mirada paso a ser pensativa y con el ceño fruncido- me preguntaba…

-que?...

-es la primera vez que Tanya hace algo asi?... ya sabes… desfallecer ante el asombroso Edward Cullen-dijo teatralmente…

-en realidad si… nunca paso a otra cosa mas que a miradas pero… hoy se paso de la raya…-comenze a pensar en la cena…

-nunca le dijiste nada?-su mandibula cayó

-que quieres que le diga? "no me mires asi"?

-no se!...es tu cuñada y algo asqueroso!

-lo se-rei ante su nariz arrugada…

-hablare con ella si lo hace de nuevo, no es justo…-se vio irritada…

-relajate, no es mi tipo- me rei

-oh claro, tu tipo-sus ojos se entristecieron…

-ya sabes, castañas de ojos chocolate-si, era idiota… pero no me importaba

-tu novia es casi rubia y de ojos grises-fue un susurro, donde comprendi que ella analizaba semánticamente mis palabras…

-lo se…-me encogi de hombros, ante el exeso de información…-Bella…-susurre apenado

-durmamos, creo que ya tengo sueño-froto una ultima vez sus pies contra los mios y los acurruco entre los mios, que estaban comenzando a entrar en temperatura. Yo asentí. Era mejor eso, a que yo cometiera un nuevo error.

-te quiero-me susurro y beso mi hombro, tímidamente…

-yo a ti cariño-dije envoliviendo mi brazo derecho sobre su cintura, a modo de protección…

Nos miramos por un largo rato a los ojos, sin decir nada. Nuestras miradas hablaban solas, sin necesidad de palabras.

Ella era un libro abierto en innumerables ocaciones, para mi… pero otras, como esta, era algo completamente imposible de leer. Solo un manojo de emociones.

-que piensas?-pregunte impaciente

-por que?

-tus ojos están raros…

-ahora lees ojos?-pregunto en tono socarron

-solo los tuyos-me encogi de hombros…

-no eres el único con un poder-me dio un empujoncito, sonriendo

-tu puedes leer los mios?-"y ahí vamos"…

-no, pero puedo leer tu palma, eso cuenta?-dijo en tono de niña

-veamos-mi brazo libre se acomodo, para entregarle mi palma

-a ver-tomo mi mano y coloco la palma bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas…-aquí veoooo-dijo pensante, señalando las lineas y haciéndome cosquillas- esta es la línea Jessica-señalo una pequeña- si, es esta…

-linea Jessica?

- si, línea Jessica… en realidad se llama línea de amores equivocados, llamemosle Jessica, en tu caso…-dijo con inocencia…

-si?...donde lo haz aprendido?-pregunte interesado, me gustaba que se tomara esas atribuciones, me encantaba cuando tomaba la delantera…

-cuando estaba en Inglaterra, una gitana me leyó la suerte… ya sabes un monton de patrañas, y me enseño a leer las palmas…

-que te dijo?-dije riendo…

-bueno, ella dijo que yo justamente, no tenia esa línea… tu sabes, la línea Jessica-apunto- asi que no me equivocare nunca, según ella. Dijo varias cosas frikis también… ya sabes; lo normal para ellas "tendras problemas, será enfermizo y habran lagrimas" pero tu sabes… -se encogió de hombros-… es relativo.

-oh… claro-desde mi punto de vista, tenia todo mas coherencia.

Me pregunté si el hecho que ella no tuviera esa línea errónea, era algo bueno para mi…

-entonces, tu línea Jessica se esta cortando… no llega a medir 2 cm, lo cual equivale según ellos, 2 años…

-ohh-le segui la corriente, se veía adorable asi de concentrada y con el ceño fruncido…

-mira, esta es mi línea-apunto la mas larga… sonriendo

-como lo sabes?

-se une con la línea de la vida y sigue hasta el final…-dijo apuntando ambas líneas- si mantenemos nuestras promesas, puedo ser esta línea-la acaricio- y tu puedes ser la mia…-mostro su pequeña palma…y apunto la misma línea.

Quería llorar. Ella era…

El cielo. Ella era, mi niña.

-no romperemos ninguna promesa-dije con seguridad, entrelazando nuestros dedos…

-prometelo-demando con un dejo de impaciencia, a ella le dolia separarse de mi, tal vez no como a mi, pero le dolia y se notaba- de nuevo-sonrio…

-te prometo que yo sere tu línea y tu seras la mia-aprete el agarre y bese su frente…

-seremos siameses-dijo ella en tono alegre…

-no crees que seria incomodo para ir al baño?-dije socarronamente…

-tonto-rio y me dio un golpecito con su mano libre…

Nos re acomodamos en la cama y aun con las manos entrelazadas, los pies enroscados y mi brazo libre, sobre su cintura, mientras ella me acariciaba la mejilla con su mano izquierda, me jure que todas mis noches las pasaría de este modo. En su brazos y ella en los mios. Mirándonos. Queriéndonos con la mirada. Estudiando nuestros rostros, que ya conocíamos perfectamente.

Ella era la mujer de mi vida y jamás la dejaría ir.

-quisiera que eso fuera real-susurro…como leyéndome la mente

-lo será, recuerdas lo que Esme y Renee decían cuando eramos pequeños?-pregunte recordando esas dulces y cariñosas palabras…

- como piezas-dijo con una timida sonrisa y yo conclui

-del mismo puzzle-bese su frente-siempre ha sido asi. Podemos estar seguros de ello.-la estreche fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, sin posibilidad de no tocar una milésima de su cuerpo, con el mio.

-puzzle-susurro y cerro los ojos con tranquilidad…

Puzzle… acomode mis labios, sobre los de ella, sin intenciones de arrebatarle un beso, ni hacer nada atrevido. Simplemente para que no hubieran distancias entre nosotros.

Pude sentir su sonrisa bajo mis labios y suspire suavemente mientras mi respiración se acomodaba a la suya, para inhalar cuando ella exalara y exalar cuando ella inhalaba; sus labios eran tiernos y calidos, pacificos e inocentes. Era algo sumamente comodo para los dos esto. Jamás habíamos dormido asi, pero segundos antes de caer de lleno en los brazos de morfeo, comprendi que de ahora en adelante, luego de que ella no rechazara mis silenciosos labios, este podria ser un nuevo rito en nuestras noches juntos. Unir nuestros labios y compartir el mismo aire…

Eran las 6.30am, cuando desperté de un sobre salto, luego de una pesadilla. Mire el reloj y volvi mi vista, para ver a Bella abrazandome, con la cabeza sobre mi pecho, describiendo circulitos en mi estomago, con las yemas de sus dedos.

No había dormido? O se había despertado hacia mucho?... parecía muy entretenida…

-me duele un poco la cabeza-contesto con voz fragil, leyéndome los pensamientos…

-como sabias que estaba despierto¿?-la voz me salió pastosa…

-tenias una pesadilla-dijo rápidamente, mientras jalaba el camino de bello que nacia en mi ombligo y descendia.

Lo estaba haciendo de un modo inconciente… seguramente le llamaba la atención y jugueteaba, pero en mi provocaba cosas no tan inocentes…

-dije algo?

-te agitaste un par de veces.-se encogió de hombros…

-lo siento, si te desperté…

-no, en realidad estaba despierta hacia un rato…

Apoye mi mano sobre su cien y pude sentir que comenzaba a levantar temperatura…

-creo que tienes un poco de fiebre… -afloje mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo y me sente en la cama- ire a la cocina a prepararte un te y te treaere Tylenol.

-no, estoy bien-nego ella, jalándome como una niña, de la mano…

-no Bells, comienzas a tener fiebre y no quiero que te enfermes… subo en seguida-le prometi, mientras salía de la cama.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras, sin hacer ruido por miedo a despertar a alguien. Tome 3 galletas y las puse en la bandeja, mientras le preparaba un te con miel y limón… comenze a buscar por la cocina el cajón donde mama guardaba el Tylenol y no lo encontré… había pasado poco mas de 15 minutos y el te comenzaba a enfriarse. Me preocupaba pensar que comenzaba a tener fiebre y yo no podía conseguir un simple Tylenol para ayudarla. Conclui mi búsqueda en el baño, donde lo encontré en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Volvi ocina, para depositar la pequeña blanca pastilla en la bandeja, cuando la encontré sentada en el desayunador, de piernas cruzadas y bebiendo el te que le había preparado, de modo ausente, con la mirada perdida…

Tenia el cabello mojado y suelto, había cambiado su pijama por uno beige; una calza larga y una camiseta de mangas cortas. Supongo, había decidido ducharse, por lo mal que se sentía. Mire el reloj y serian las 7am.

-te sientes mejor?-le pregunte, acercándome, preocupado…

-si, creo que la ducha me ayudo un poco-dijo con una sonrisa- me haz conseguido el Tylenol?

-no lo encontraba-dije ciertamente apenado, y lo deposite en su boca, mientras ella la abria como una niña pequeña…

-gracias-sonrió, mientras lo pasaba con un nuevo sorbo de té.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos 15 o 20 segundos, sin decir nada. Ella se termino el té y comio media galleta.

-ven, vamos a la cama-dije poniendo mis brazos, para tomarla de la mesada y llevarla en brazos al cuarto…

Ella se inclino sobre mi y se prendió como un monito a mi cuello… el olor a fresas de su shampoo hacia estragos en mi, su cabello siempre olia maravilloso.

La lleve en brazos hasta el cuarto y la recosté en la cama, volvi a tomar su temperatura, poniendo mis labios sobre su frente; ella se estremeció y pude notar que la temeratura iba subiendo.

-tienes frio?-le pregunte preocupado

-un poco-admitio, mientras se acurrucaba bajo las sabanas- pero pasará-prometio.

Entre en la cama y me recosté junto a ella. Puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho y siguió acariciándome el estomago, mecánicamente. Yo por mi parte acariciaba su espalda, subiendo y bajando mi mano derecha y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Me sentía en paz y calmo.

-Tienes un bonito lunar aquí-dijo ella de forma juguetona, apuntando junto a mi ombligo, un lunar mediano… sonreí.-tengo el mismo-comento de forma casual…

-supongo que tenemos varias cosas mas en común-dije yo sonriente…

-puede ser-suspiro y deposito un calido beso sobre mi corazón…-esta latiendo rápido-volvio a apoyar su cabeza sobre el, me sonroje…

Era verdad. Para mi era tan común que asi fuera cuando estaba con ella, que ya casi pasaba inadvertido mi ritmo cardiaco.

-si?-intente hacerme el desentendido…

-si-confirmo ella y siguió masajeándome el estomago…

Sus dedos comenzaron a seguir las líneas musculares que ya tenia trazadas. Una vez me había dicho que le gustaban, recordé. A ella le gustaban muchas cosas mias, pensándolo bien. Seria solo porque me quería como el tio que era o porque realmente le podria llegar a gustar en serio?

-te molesta?-pregunto en un susurro, mientras sus dedos me recorrían, era una pregunta absurda!...negue con la cabeza…

-hum-hum-hice el ruido con mi garganta para negar su pregunta. Ella se rio.

-te molesta?-paso timidamente su pular sobre mi tetilla izquierda, tenia una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y sus ojos traviesos brillaban, volvi a negar, siguiéndole el juego…

-tampoco-ella se ruborizo y pude sentir que yo también lo estaba haciendo…

-tendrias que ponerme limites-comento apoyándose esta vez sobre mi hombro y ocultando su rostro en mi cuello…

-por que¿?-pregunte curioso… ella se encojio de hombros…

Jamás pondría un limite entre nosotros, no por mi mismo.

-escuchaste alguna vez el dicho "le dan la mano y se toma el brazo"?-pregunto y yo asentí- por eso. –suspiro- soy tu sobrina y sinceramente creo que me estoy tomando muchas atribuciones-dijo en tono vergonzoso…yo sonreí en silencio. O estaba delirando o me insinuaba algo.

-depende a lo que llames _demasiadas._ –dije en tono jugueton, colocando mi mano contra su baja cintura, pero sin llegar a su trasero.

-llamo demasiado, a que podramos estar asi-señalo la cama- o que haga esto-dijo acariciando mi estomago…aun con el rostro oculto entre mi hombro y mi cuello…

-no lo creo…-me sincere, nunca era demasiado…- acaso a ti te molesta?-me salió en susurro, la locura volvia…

-nada-contesto besándome el cuello y acariciándolo con su lengua, de un modo timido y lento…

-Bella?-pregunte, perdiendo la cordura…-casi salgo corriendo cuando mi ereccion fue mas que evidente.

-ves?...creo que eso si es demasiado-contesto en tono travieso

Estaba jugando conmigo. La conocía, lo estaba haciendo. Pero yo también quería que asi fuera.

-yo no…-dije en tondo jadeante…

Mi respiración se había vuelto irregular, mientras ella volvia a besarme el cuello y succionarlo con suavidad. Esto era peligroso, pero no parecía importarle, sino mas bien gustarle. Su respiración calida ahora se había acelerado solo un poco. Yo por mi parte, comenzaba a exitarme y a apretar mi agarre sobre su cuerpo, demandante.

Ella sabia lo que hacia y parecía no molestarle. Parecía satisfecha. Parecía…

Exitada!

Ok, esto era demasiado para mi. Yo no terminaría con este juego, donde sea que nos llevara, yo gustoso lo seguiría.

-que sientes?-pregunto apartando un poco su boca de mi cuello, para luego volver a besarlo y lamerlo de forma sutil…

¿Qué que sentia?...

"ok, siento que mi tercer brazo comienza a cobrar vida"

No!...mejor; "siento que en cualquier momento pecare como nunca antes lo he hecho"

-hem-fue un gruñido débil- me gusta…-admiti…

Que mas daba?. Ya estaba todo dicho.

-a mi también-dijo acariciándome la mejilla con su mano libre…

Su pulgar acaricio mis labios, con una lentitud tortuosa. Horrenda.

-me gustas-susurro, ahora lamiéndome el cuello sin pudor, de una forma casi salvaje.

Y dios santo!... ya lo había dicho!... no!... no había dicho que esto le gustaba, solamente… hacia dicho que **YO LE** _gustaba._

Esta bien, ya podía hacer conmigo lo que ella quisiera. Y yo quería que hiciera de mi, su esclavo. Me había entregado en bandeja a ella y se sentía genial!.

-tu a mi Bella, mucho-susurre en un nuevo jadeo dificultoso…

Se prendió a mi cuello, de un modo poco inocente y mientras su lengua lo recorría, succiono un par de veces y dio dos mordisquitos, en los cuales pude sentir gemidos ahogados. Era ella?... si, era ella la que estaba actuando asi!... quien estaba haciendo realmente esto…era… ella.

No podía quedarme atrás, tenia que demostrarle todo lo que me hacia sentir. Tenia que hacer algo esta vez yo.

Abri un poco la boca para tomar su pulgar que aun recorría mis labios. Quería terminar este circo ya mismo y tomarla, sin vacilaciones. Pero sabia que esto tomaria mas tiempo que en una relación normal. Tendría que armarme de paciencia y por ahora disfrutar de esos juegos.

Mordí su dedo y le di una pequeña lamida. Esta vez si gimió y me miro sonrojada… ambas respiraciones eran irregulares. Estábamos ahí.

-Edward-sus ojos brillantes miraron a los mios, con duda…

-soy yo…-le confirme, lamiendo nuevamente su dedo…-relajate… somos nosotros-le pedi.

Su cuerpo se removió, lentamente sobre el mio y asintió con cautela. Volcó gran parte de su peso ligero sobre mi cuerpo y comenzó a lamerme lentamente el hombro. Mientras tanto, yo me tome la atribución de meter mi mano, por debajo de su camiseta y acariciarle la espalda con fuerza y dominio, pude ver como le gusto mi gesto, ya que arqueo la espalda y por una fracción de segundo se estremeció.

Yo era quien estaba logrando que se estremeciera, bajo mi tacto.

Yo era quien le arrancaba esos suspiros de sus labios.

Era yo. Nadie mas. Yo.

Era el dueño de esas sensaciones. Era quien la despertaba de aquella forma.

Y me sentía orgulloso de ello; porque despues de tantos años, había logrado por fin tocarla y sentirla como lo había soñado siempre. Porque probablemente, yo era el primer hombre que la tocaba de esta forma y le arrebataba esos gemidos que su frágil cuerpo, había guardado por años.

-esto es una locura-dijo con voz rota y jadeante…

-lo es-confirme, bajando mi mano y acariciándole los inicios del trasero, sobre su pantalón…

Sentí sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda y me exite mas.

-Edward-gruño con la voz debil…

-Isabella-dije su voz pausada y con la mayor sensualidad que pude…mi mano esta vez, cobro vida propia y estaba haciendo su propio camino por las curvas de su cintura y cadera…

-sera mejor que paremos-dijo respirando irregularmente en mi oído.

Tenia razón, por mucho que me doliera parar esto. Teníamos que hacerlo. Por ahora, había sido suficiente; el deseo había salido a la luz y yo estaba feliz que estuviera tan presente en ella, como en mi.

"vamos Edward!...tu puedes!...piensa ennn… Ozzy Osbourne!...siii Ozzy Ozzy…ok, ya va bajando, va bajando… bien hecho chico!...buen chico!"

Sispire intentando recobrar la poca cordura que quedaba en mi. Ella lo había dicho, era mejor que pararamos. Demasiada pasión me había llevado a la demencia y por mucho que me doliera el dejar las cosas a medias, era lo mejor… en algún otro momento, avanzaríamos.

Apoye mi mano con suavidad, sobre su vientre por debajo de la camiseta y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras que sus dedos seguían trazando las líneas de mi pecho…

Habíamos emprendido un camino sin retorno.


	18. Con Piel de Cordero

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Con Piel de Cordero**

**POV Edward**

Desperté y ella ya no estaba en la cama. Me sentí mal al principio; no había cosa que mas quisiera yo, que despertar teniéndola en brazos luego de las caricias que habíamos compartido durante la madrugada… pero lo entendía, posiblemente ella estaba tan confundida como lo estaba yo.

Vamos!... que una cosa es soñarlo y otra vivirlo…

Aun me sentía flotando en una frágil nube de irrealidad que en cualquier momento podía ser rota…

Y si me decía que había sido un error?... y si lo negaba?... que pasaría si al final de cuentas, siguiera con esos juegos?...

Definitivamente la ultima pregunta era la que quería comprobar. Me daba miedo pensar que ahora se alejaría o lo negaría. Yo había quedado muy expuesto frente a sus ojos…

Me sente en la cama, aun con dificultad para moverme, y mire por la ventana… era un extraño dia soleado y parecía que ya serian las 11am. Quería verla!. Tenia la necesidad de verla…

Me puse de pie y me puse unos jeans a los tirones… fui al baño, donde me asee un poco y baje a la cocina… me recargue en el arco de la entrada, aun estaba en estado zonambulo y no convenia mucho caminar, en cualquier momento sentía que podía llegar a tropesar…

Bella estaba sentada bebiendo jugo de naranja mientras miraba las noticias… ¿Qué tenia que hacer?... le hablaba?... la ignoraba?...

-ey!-dijo ella volteándose con una pequeña sonrisa…

-ey-conteste con un poco de dificultad, estaba casi seguro de que ella me ignoraría…

Camine unos cuantos pasos a la maquina de café y me servi un poco…

-Cui-comenzo a hablar, pero ya era muy tarde…

No me percate cuan hirviendo estaba el liquido y me queme la mano con una gotita que se salpico… instintivamente afloje mi agarre de la taza y esta cayo al suelo, haciendo que el liquido se derramara caliente –no tanto como aquella gotita- en el piso de cerámica y en consecuencia, mis pies.

Torpe. Torpe. Torpe Edward!.

"Genial, te comportas como el idiota numero 1!"

-dado-termino ella con una risita…-acavo de prepararlo-se encogió de hombros, con mirada de cachorro…

No se porque motivo, pero le envie una mirada de ira.

No se que me enojaba mas… si que ella actuara como si nada… que no estuviera increíblemente nerviosa, como yo lo estaba o el hecho de que no pudo esperar a que yo me despertara para desayunar juntos.

Probablemente, era una mezcla de todo.

Se puso de pie y camino descalza, en puntitas de pie hasta llegar a mi lado… yo ya estaba en el suelo, recogiendo los trozos de la taza hecha añicos.

No había sido el mejor inicio del dia, y el que me hubiera clavado un pedazo de vidrio en mi dedo índice, lo indicaba. Hoy tenia el síndrome "Bella"…¿en que momento me converti en el ser mas patozo del mundo?...vaya uno a saber, tal vez era que por fin, luego de 22 años el compartir tiempo con ella, comenzaba a afectar mis reflejos motrizes… posiblemente, era eso.

-argh-gruñi, quitando el vidrio de mi dedo…

El corte no era muy profundo, apenas un tajo…pero odiaba que me pasara esto, estando cerca de ella. Su debilidad era la sangre y tan pronto se percatara habrían 2 posibilidades; la primera era Bella desmayada, la segunda era Bella vomitando y la verdad… No quería ninguna de las dos.

-te cortaste?-dijo recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio y tirándolos en el cesto de la basura…

-estoy bien-murmure en un acto reflejo, poniéndome de pie y abriendo la canilla de agua fría…

-tonto-sonrio ella, atrapando mi mano, cuando la dirigía al fregadero- dejame ver…-pidio gentilmente…

Que tenia?

Ella odiaba la sangre, odiaba su olor, su color… ella no…

NO!

ELLA NO!

"si Edward, ella si"

OMFG!

Ok, en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar…

La picardia relucía en sus ojos, mientras con una lentitud dolorosa… iba dirigiendo mi dedo con sangre, a su rostro.

Si!...realmente estaba haciendo esto…

No, esto era un sueño!

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, como si la temperartura fuera de -15º , mientras yo por dentro podía sentir como el fuego comenzaba a expandirse por cada rincón de mi…

Esto era demasiado para mi pobre corazón, que latia desbocado dentro de mi pecho. Me agarraría un patatus y lo sabia!...

Cuando el dedo, rozo el limite de sus labios y yo la miraba con cara de idiota en estado de shok, ella saco la lengua y lamio la sangre muy lentamente…

Mis pantalones!

Pobres pantalones…

Ella estaba jugando de nuevo y no sabia si yo podria resistir esta vez… necesitaba controlarme y a estas alturas, con mi dedo dentro de su boca y siendo succionado y acariciado por su lengua, yo ya me había olvidado el significado de la palabra "control".

Jamás crei que ella alguna vez podria ser el tipo de chica que reacciona asi y actua de esta forma. Pero creo que esa era una faceta oculta dentro de la dulce y aniñada Bella que era… y si que me gustaba esa faceta… yo quería descubrirla completamente y enseñarle también…

Mi mano libre busco su baja espalda, una vez que la encontré… no pude reaccionar de otra forma, mas que atrayéndola contra mi cuerpo y pegándola a mi, mientras ella seguía con su trabajo de lamer mi herida… esto estaba siendo demasiado para mi… ya no aguantaba…

Sentir su lengua sobre mi dedo, acariciándolo… mientras sus labios subían y bajaban por el dedo con una lentitud exasperante, yo ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del placer que me provocaba su "inocente" acto.

Ella pego un pequeño respingo cuando sintió el choque de mi miembro, contra su estomago… creo que la asusto o algo por el estilo, porque dudo por unos cuantos segundos, mientras yo no le daba mas opción, con mis ojos nublados y deseosos mirándola de un modo poco descente y bajando mi mano, por su baja cintura…

Demasiado rápido para mi gusto, ella le dio una ultima lamida al dedo y lo libero de su placentera boca…

-cicatrizará mas rápido-dijo con un dejo de inocencia y ningún rastro aparente de picardia.

Quize gritar…

-gracias…-mi voz fue tan débil y rasposa, que me reprendi en mi fuero interno…

-de nada…-dijo con naturalidad y recogió un trapo húmedo, para limpiar el café derramado en el suelo.

Me iba a volver loco… me iba a volver loco!... dio dos pasos atrás con esa sonrisa de niña malcriada y yo me decidi a retenerla tirando de su mano… quería hablar con ella, aclarar unos cuantos puntos, saber si ella jugaba conmigo o lo hacia a conciencia… no podía estar mas confundido…

Empuje su cuerpo contra el mio en un movimiento un tanto brusco que a juzgar por su expresión, la sorprendió… le regale una sonrisa torcida mientras la retenia contra mi pecho, con una mano contra la espalda… sus ojos bailaban por mi rostro… sentía que por momentos me miraba a los ojos y por otros me miraba la boca o se perdia mirando a la nada por encima de mi hombro…

Estaba incomoda y de eso no tenia duda alguna, claro que cualquiera estaría incomodo, siendo que las cosas se den de este modo… completamente justificable. Pero no ella.

Su cuerpo irradiaba calor y no tarde mucho para sentir que su pequeña figura temblaba bajo mis manos y no creo que fuera de exitacion… unos 5 minutos mas tarde desde que la atrape, ella no pudo esconder mas los temblores y se le erizó la piel.

Probe su temperatura corporal, pegando mi boca en su coronilla… note que estaba prácticamente volando de fiebre y mi estomago se retorció…

Había sido tan tonto!... en la madrugada había levantado fiebre y ahora seguramente, seguía en aquel estado… tonto, tonto Edward… como había llegado a olvidar aquel detalle?...estupido Edward!...Todo lo que había pasado seguramente era producto de su fiebre… ella simplemente deliraba y… yo no supe percatarme de ello a la hora de ponerme un freno…

Debi imaginarlo!... era una locura que ella se comportara asi conmigo, aunque era lo que yo realmente deseaba en el fondo, una parte de mi sabia que todo lo que había pasado, era prácticamente un espejismo…

Para mi suerte y mi desgracia a la vez, había sido algo completamente real, pero claro… ella no estaba en sus cabales…

-estas ardiendo…-dije casi inconcientemente, mientras escuchaba como se le escapaba una risita…- digo…-me corregi- tienes fiebre…

-creo que si…-su calido aliento choco contra mi pecho y me causo escalofríos…

Solto una risita cuando noto como me estremecía y me miro con rostro de niña… definitivamente ella jugaba conmigo…

Era un juego perverso del cual estaba seguro, saldría lastimado porque ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, pero desafortunada y afortunadamente, no podía dejar de jugarlo…

-te buscare un Tylenol-mi voz sonó voz débil, me reprendi por ello…

-claro…-dijo con una sonrisa, subiéndose con agilidad a la mesada y cruzándose de piernas…

Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi, mientras intentaba encontrar la caja del fármaco en un lugar donde sabia que no lo había dejado… simplemente, me ponía nervioso… era… desesperante…

-creo que la caja esta en el baño-dijo con voz divertida…

-claro… es que crei haberlo dejado aquí-comente tímidamente, mientras cerraba el cajón de utensillos y enfilaba para ir al baño…

Su risita llego a mis oídos y me pregunte cuanto estaría disfrutasndo este juego…

Cuando llegue al baño, me refresque la cara unas cuantas veces y me mantuve frente al espejo unos cuantos minutos, hablándome, intentando relajarme… era imposible, pero tenia que hacer el débil intento…

-no puedes… ella… ella tiene fibre…-miraba fijo a mi reflejo y le susurraba- olvidate de anoche, no estaba conciente… relájate… es imposible…

Repire unas cuantas veces mas, mientras seguía hablando conmigo mismo, me sentía realmente ridículo… pero este método había funcionado en mas de una ocacion…

Me aparte abruptamente del lavabo cuando sentí que golpeaban la puerta del baño… carraspee un poco, antes de dejar que se abriera la puerta…

-crei que te habías quedado dormido-comento Bella, con una sonrisa de diversión, en el rostro…

-no, es que…-dije sonriendo, mientras intentaba improvisar de la mejor forma posible- no encontraba la caja de primeros auxilios…

-hombres…-sonrio y camino unos cortos pasos mas…

Si bien el baño no era pequeño, tampoco era enorme… y con la puerta entreabierta y una persona de mas en el lugar, podía sentir como subia la temperatura… no era algo horrorosamente incomodo, sino algo mas bien… difícil…

Bella camino hacia el lavabo y se inclino contra el espejo… hubiera estado bien por mi, si en aquel momento yo no habría estado tan cerca… el inconveniente en este caso era que yo estaba a unos 2 pasos del lavabo y ahora, a unos 3 centimetros del cuerpo de ella… me paralize y fue como si mis pies hubiesen hechado raíces… no podía moverme, no podía reaccionar…

cerre los ojos horrorizado, cuando sentí como mi cuerpo por voluntad propia, se movia contra el de Bella…

"Jodidamente mal Edward… separate!" pensé…

Muy tarde, ahora Bella estaba contra el labavo y contra mi…

"Mierda" pensé…

Un gemido de sorpresa se escapo de sus labios, mientras yo recordaba que hacia unos cuantos minutos, ella había sido quien me provocaba a mi…

"2 pueden jugar este juego" volvi a pensar, mientras apoyaba mis manos a los costados del lavabo y de su cuerpo, dejándola sin opciones para moverse…

Las manos de Bella, bajaron del espejo, antes que tuviera la posibilidad de abrirlo y se posaron sobre las mias… fue algo asi como un permiso para que la aprisionara, o al menos… asi lo tomé yo.

La cordura volvia a abandonar mi cuerpo, mientras me preguntaba a mi mismo, cuanto faltaba para que me volviera un completo desquiciado y me tuvieran que internar en un hospital mental. Lo tenia bien merecido y me parecía algo genial, luego de todo lo que me estaba haciendo pasar ella en estas ultimas 12 horas…

Ya no me importaba la cordura, ni la sangre, ni los lazos, ni el respeto, ni hablar de la moral… ella me estaba dando su consentimiento, a cada paso que dabamos, ella me consentía y me daba su permiso…

Volvi al antiguo problema con mis pantalones y por una fracción de segundo, me sentí avergonzado…aunque no había tiempo para ello…

Levante mi vista y sentí el peso de su cabeza recargado contra mi hombro derecho… nos mire en el espejo…

Estábamos pecando de una forma horrorosa…

Pero al menos a mi, no me importaba…

Vi sus perfectas facciones reflejadas en aquel trozo de cristal… tenia los ojos muy abiertos, pero su expresión estaba lejos de parecer una de sorpresa… miraba el verde de mis ojos reflejados y tenia los labios ligeramente entreabiertos… su rostro era sensualidad fusionada con picardia, demasiado sugerente para mi gusto… demasiado perfecto.

Mi rostro, sin embargo…parecía el de un animal a punto de atacar a su presa, y me sentí mal por ello, mis facciones estaban lejos de parecer finas y delicadas en aquel momento, sino mas bien lo contrario… era como si estuvieran insitandola a cometer un delito. Mis ojos se veian mas oscuros y brillantes, mi cabello muy despeinado y mis labios agitándose a medida que inhalaba y exalaba, se notaba…estaba agitado…

Los dedos de ella, acomodados sobre mis grandes manos, abrazaron las puntas de los mios, mientras me presionaban contra el cerámico del lavabo… era una petición y yo lo sabia…

Su cabeza estaba ladeada a la derecha, brindándome una limpia entrada desde el lado izquierdo de su cuello… intente ser lo mas gentil y cuidadoso que pude… me deshice de sus manos y las apreté bajo las mias, contra el labavo, empujando su cuerpo con el mio contra la pileta… un gemido de sorpresa volvió a escaparse de sus labios, pude adivinar que la había vuelto a sorprender con mi longitud, y me volvi a avergonzar de ello…

No quería que me viera como un animal… antes que nada quería que fuera conciente sobre cuanto la amaba y cuanto tiempo llevaba acallando mis sentimientos…

Pero desafortunadamente, con ella, las cosas eran un tanto mas complicadas, y no podía arriesgarme a tal extremo… no hasta al menos, saber que era lo que ella sentía por mi…

Si ella no lo decía, yo la haría decirlo… era algo que simplemente tenia que averiguar, de una forma u otra iba a empujarla al limite para saberlo…

Mis manos se escurrieron por debajo de su camiseta y se unieron en su suave y plano abdomen… acaricie lentamente y presione contra mi pecho, su cuerpo…

-Edward…-me llamo…

-que?-dije inclinando mi rostro, contra el lado izquierdo de su cuello… me detuve unos centímetros cerca de ella y respire acompasadamente, causándole escalofríos…

-que haces?-pregunto…

Vi como sus nudillos quedaban completamente blancos y note que realmente estaba haciendo fuerza, apretando el agarre contra el lavatorio… me estaba deseando, de eso estaba seguro… su pecho subia y bajaba con una brutalidad anormal, muy pocas veces la había llegado a ver de esta forma y eso me complacía a extremo…

-nada…-dije mientras posaba mis labios contra su cuello…

Hacia demasiado tiempo deseaba hacer esto y por fin, sentía que no habían barreras que me lo prohibieran…

Coloque pequeños besos por todo su cuello, desplazándome a lo largo de su clavicula y luego por su mandibula… el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía me estaba volviendo loco, a pesar de seguir oliendo a fresas y Fresia hoy podía sentir también el ligero aroma de exitacion en el denso aire que estaba reinando en el pequeño cuarto en el que estábamos…

"que bien sabe pecar" pensé…

Levante un poco la vista, para ver su reflejo… sus ojos se habían achicado y brillaban, mientras se mordía el labio inferior… me estaba incitando a continuar yo no era capaz de rechazarla… apreté mis manos contra su vientre mientras comenzaba a desplazar mi lendua a lo largo de su clavicula… ella estaba temblando nuevamente…yo me estaba volviendo loco…

Una mano volo contra mi cabeza y se poso con ligereza, aferrándose a un mechon de mi cabello y presionándome contra su cuello, para que continuara con mi tarea…

Me converti en un animal…

Noté que me había olvidado hasta mi propio nombre, cuando me separe de su fino cuello y la escuche pronunciar su ultimo gemido… mi respiración era ruidosa y molesta…

Su cuello estaba lleno de marcas rojas, pequeños círculos de succion se habían formado en la parte trasera, mientras que adelante, habían marcadas medias lunas, producto de clavarle en reiteradas ocaciones, los dientes… a mi me dolia el cuero cabelludo por sus insistencias y sus tirones de cabello.

Ambos habíamos perdido las riendas y lo sabíamos…


	19. Limites

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Limites**

Me había sobrepasado… me había sobrepasado conmigo misma y sobre todo con el.

Simplemente… se me fue de las manos… no pude llegar a usar mi cabeza y accionar coherentemente, sino mas bien lo contrario y ahora, me odiaba a mi misma por ello…

Porque el era mi tio y era intocable, muy a pesar de que ya lo hubiera tocado, besado y… no, no podía ser. Aquí me bajaba yo. No quería saber hasta donde llegaría el, ni siquiera quería saber que era lo que sentía por mi… solo quería retroceder el tiempo y evitar aquellos placenteros y calidos momentos que compartí con el.

Esto era una locura y una incoherencia. Debi imaginarlo antes, el sobre todo era un hombre y respondia como lo que era, no lo podía culpar por su naturaleza cuando la que había ideado aquello era yo.

"hasta aquí llegué yo" dije mirándome al espejo…

Por una fracción de segundo no me reconocí, sin poder verlo parado detrás mio, jugueteando con su lengua en mi cuello y me odie mas por aquello… yo no quería eso, el no merecía eso. Era una delirante locura ponernos a prueba siendo tan jóvenes y humanos. Era obvio que existían hormonas, el a mi me encantaba y yo parecía gustarle a el, pero por dios!...si teníamos la misma sangre… la sola idea aplicada a un caso ageno me provocaba nauseas y escalofríos, pero cuando pensaba en nosotros, la reacción de mi cuerpo era completamente diferente y abrumadora.

"Jodidamente mal Bella… estas jodidamente enferma" me hablé

Tenia que enfocarme en evitar cualquier futura clase de contacto para con el y recordar que tenia novia era de gran ayuda…

Dolor. Que mas daba?... dolor a esta altura era mi segundo nombre… un poco mas un poco menos, no moriría por ello. Era mejor que doliera, antes que intentara continuar con esta locura. Era enfermo, retorcido, inmoral y ciertamente… asqueroso. No podía, no podíamos.

"jamás volveré a hacerle caso a mi conciencia…"

"eyy!" la voz de Alice, susurro resentida

"y hablando de Roma…"

"yo no fui quien te obligo a besar su cuello e insinuarte de ese modo, admite que esa fuiste tu… por unos cuantos minutos llegue a pensar que eras una-"

"ni se te ocurra"me interrumpí

"ok, me callaré, pero ponte algo en el cuello… tu salvaje tio te ha llenado de regalos"

"te odio tanto"le contesté, mientras veía por el espoejo todas las marcas en el cuello y el pecho…

Ok, debía de haberme poseído un extraño espiritú para no poder recordar como había quedado asi. Porque mi piel se veía terriblemente… succionada.

Pase mis manos frenéticamente por mi cuello y me enjuague con agua helada, esperando que las marcas desaparecieran, pero no tuve éxito y tuve que ocultarlas bajo una camiseta de cuello alto color blanca, suspire. En que momento había soltado las riendas y me había vuelto loca?.

No era solo mi culpa.

"te odio Edward Cullen"

Cerré los ojos y me apoye contra la pared, esto estaba tan mal. El remordimiento y la cupla por portarme de ese modo, me estaban matando. ¿En que pensaba?. Ahí estaba el punto… yo no pensaba en absolutamente nada. Y eso estaba mal. Que dirían Charlie y Carlisle?...como se pondría la abuela?... que pensaría Emmett.

¿Qué pensaría Edward?

Buena pregunta.

Me encantaría saberlo.

Mi móvil sono y yo ensimada en mi mundo, pegue un respingo al oírlo… corri a atenderlo y vi que Rosalie me llamaba. Genial, necesitaba hablar con una psicóloga.

-Eyy?-conteste

-Eyy Bells, como andas?

-bien, tranquila… estoy… bien-dije titubeante

-mmm… por como se te nota, no parece-su voz sono calculadora.

-ok, tienes razón… pero como andas tu?-me evadí

-bien, bien… con una noticia que te matara!-contesto alegre

-genial!...cuentame!

-nonono, no ahora… es otra persona quien tiene que contarlo-chillo mi amiga…

-Wow, Rose me asustas!-dije sorprendida

-creeme, moriras…

-quiero saberlo ya entonces!-dije repentinamente contagiada, feliz…

-oh… casualmente conducia con Ali a tu casa… estamos a 5 minutos…lo sabras todo!-suspiré aliviada

-ok, las espero…

-vamos a almorzar a la Bella Italia, ok?

-claro…-sonreí, ahora estaba repentinamente alegre y aliviada de poder hablar con mis mejores amigas.

Colgué el móvil y corri por mi cuarto en busca de unos jeans descentes que no las hicieran llamarme "grounge". Me termine de acomodar el jean y corri escaleras abajo, revolviendo mi cabello suelto, ya que no lo podria atar por mucho tiempo…

Me congele a mitad de camino cuando lo vi de pie a solo unos cuantos metros, mirándome. Pude sentir el furioso rubor que recubría mi rostro, ruborizándome mas en consecuencia. Mi rostro debía de parecer una manzana. Bajé la vista y mire mis pies, sin saber como actuar. Me sentí estúpida frente al chico que me gustaba y quize golpearme la cabeza contra la pared, por admitirlo. Apreté la baranda de roble con la mano y cerré los ojos, con ganas de levantar la cabeza y no encontrarlo. Pero era inútil, el seguía ahí parado. Mirándome. Esos ojos… me mataban.

-ehem…-dije mordiéndome el labio inferior…

-te sientes mejor?-susurró

Como me voy a sentir mejor?... me estuve manoseando con mi tio!

Como voy a estar mejor?... si estoy llena de marcas tuyas!

"Relajate" me dijo Alice… suspiré

-estoy bien-asentí

-genial-sonrió incomodo…

-mmm…-dudé- acerca de lo del… baño…

-respecto a eso-me interrumpió- discúlpame, yo solo-lo interrumpí, señalando con la mano que no hablara.

-olvidemoslo… no importa, tu sabes…-negué con la cabeza… el me miro fijo, y ciertamente aliviado… asintió…

-solo… discúlpame…

-yo también fui quien… tu sabes-movi nerviosa una mano- te incito… y ciertamente, tengo parte de culpa…

-ok, fue a medias-concedió…

-solo que…-volví a hablar nerviosa- tu sabes… eso de que no hubieran limites-

-quieres limites?-su rostro se volvió completamente serio…

-creo que los limites se pondrán solos, de ahora en adelante…-contesté con nerviosismo, volvió a asentir…

El timbré sono y camine lentamente y nerviosa por que me estaba viendo… abrí la puerta y no se trataba ni de Rose ni de Alice. Jessica Stanley estaba ahí parada, con una minifalda demasiado corta para mi gusto y una camiseta negra y sencilla. La fulminé con la mirada y ella me hizo lo mismo a mi… mi odio creció al triple. Ella no podía estar con el, no!. Yo lo iba a impedir.

Cambio su gesto a una cinica expresión y corrió a los brazos de su "fiel novio", donde lo besó. El sin cerrar los ojos, me miro sin comprender y yo me mordí con mas fuerza el labio inferior, mirándolo mal.

-Cielo, te extrañé tanto!-chillo alegremente, le sonreí a mi tio con una mueca

-aham… Jessica, yo…-se rascó el cabello, nervioso- que haces aquí?-preguntó

-amor, no necesito un motivo para venir a verte, cierto?-puse mis ojos en blanco…

-mm, supongo que no-frunció el ceño y tragó pesado…

-genial porque venia para-

-Eyy Bells!-grito Alice, corriendo hacia mi…

Interrumpió a Jessica y ese fue motivo suficiente para que esta volteara con una mueca de asco para mirarme a mi y a mis amigas… luego de que Alice se colgara efusivamente de mi cuello, correteó y empujo a la novia de mi tio para abrazarlo a el, ella era asi… lo conocía desde siempre y no lo hacia con malas intenciones… detrás de ella pasó Rose, que también nos saludo. Ambas ignoraron a Jessica, que seguía mirándolas mal.

-Bells, estas lista?-canturreo Alice, enegricamente…

-claro…-me encogi de hombros…

-ok, vamos-dijo Rose, cogiendo las llaves del auto…

Asentí y voltee para salir con ellas, cuando un maquiavélico impulso afloro de mi.

Voltee y Edward seguía mirándome, mientras Jessica miraba al techo, seguramente maldiciéndome por interrumpirlos… camine a el rapidmente y me prendi de su cuello, besé su mejilla y mis labios hablaron por si solos.

-no me gustan los limites-susurre en voz muy bajita…- nos vemos despues-dije en tono mas alto, mirándolo…

Su rostro parecía de piedra, con una clara expresión de asombro. Rápidamente cambio a una torcida sonrisa que me hizo suspirar mentalmente, asintió aun sonriendo y yo me aleje un poco para ver a Jessica gruñendo, junto a nosotros. Le sonreí con cinismo.

-Jessica-solté a regañadientes…

Me aleje de ellos y Sali de la casa. Sintiéndome en gran grado culpable, no era correcto hacerle eso a mi tio. Pero había perdido la pesiencia con esa chica, la mataria si se proponía seguir ahí con MI Edward, porque si. Edward era mio. No podriamos estar juntos, pero no por eso lo dejaría en manos de ella.

Subí al auto de Rose y me senté en el asiento trasero. Por la radio sonaba una pegadiza canción de Muse que me hizo recordar el episodio en el baño, cerré los ojos y pude recordar la sensación de su boca corriendo por mi cuello y succionándome a su paso.

_it's bugging me, grueling me__  
__and twisting me around__  
__yeah I'm endlessly caving in__  
__and turning inside out_

_'cause I want it now__  
__I want it now__  
__give me your heart and your soul__  
__and I'm breaking out__  
__I'm breaking out__  
__last chance to lose control_

-Bella-Alice me golpeo la pierna

-que?-desperté de mi ensoñación

-tenias cara de ida… que pensabas?-se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto

-Edward-susurre, inconciente aún…

-Edward?-dijeron a coro mis amigas…

Asentí avergonzada, prediciendo mentalmente el interrogatorio que se me vendría encima…

**POV Edward**

Era oficial… no entendía a las mujeres.

Me sentí dolido e irritado cuando hablamos de los limites que teníamos que poner entre nosotros. Odiaba los limites justamente porque no me permitían hacer lo que ya había hecho y quería seguir haciéndo, no me importaba cuan mal estuviera, no me importaba si era inmoral, yo simplemente quería… tenerla. Siempre.

Y sin embargo, bastó que Jessica apareciera para que ella se retractara y derribara todo limite que quiso aparecer. Gracias a Dios no habrían limites, los limites no servían o quizás si para otros, no para nosotros.

Pero lo peor. Tener que aguantar a Jessica enojada. Eso era… insufrible…

-te beso!-gritó, ni bien se cerro la puerta

-en la mejilla-puse los ojos en blanco…

-fue casi en la boca!-dijo histérica

-es mi sobrina-observé socarronamente, mientras pensaba "eres masoquista"

-no me importa!... no me gusta como te trata.

-la alejaras de mi, acaso?-alzé una ceja

-yo no, tu si…-dijo acercándose a mi

-Jessica-gemi, cuando metió su mano en mi pantalón…

-lo haras cielo, se que la alejaras…-me aseguró, viéndome a los ojos…

-no se a lo que te refieres…

-se que no solo es tu sobrina, Edward. Sé como la miras…-me aseguro, convirtiendo sus ojos en unos de hielo…

-sigo sin entenderte-separé su mano de mis pantalones, molesto.

-ves a lo que me refiero?... te molesta que lo sepa…

-no digas idioteces…-voltee

-Edward, se que te vuelve loco, lo ha hecho en frente mio y eso es sobrepasarse en obviedad.-paso un dedo por mi hombro, de modo coqueto…- es una niña Edward… no pienses en ella cuando yo soy tu mujer-pidio con voz seductora…

-creo que es un termino fuerte, ese-observé

-es el termino justo a emplear cuando me haces tuya cada vez que te viene en gana, para descargarte por ella…

-son incoherencias-la evadí

-Edward-se puso en frente y me miró con rudeza- soy una mujer, y se mucho mas de lo que ella puede llegar a saber. Si yo te doy todo lo que necesitas, que mas quieres?

-nada Jessica. Nada.-me separé y levante el tono de voz-no vuelvas hablar de ella así, de acuerdo?-gruñi…

Ella me miro con el rostro livido e hizo un pequeño mohín, resignada. No se iba a meter con Bella. No cuando me hacia sentir cosas muchísimo mas fuertes de las que me hacia sentir Jessica, no cuando me tenia en la palma de su mano simplemente por mover su cadera.

Ella no tenia idea de todo lo que podía provocar en mi.

**POV Bella**

-Me casoooooooooo!-chilló Alice, alegremente mientras nos sentabamos en las mesas de afuera del restaurant...

Aquel alarido que pegó pareció motivo suficiente para que todo el restaurant volteara a verla sorprendido, y aplaudiera alegremente en signo de felicitación a la novia. Yo quede boquiabierta en mi lugar. La pequeña Alice de 21 años completamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo Jasper de 22 se casarian!. Dios santo, era increíble solo pensarlo, luego de mas de 5 años de noviazgo, aquello era lo mas coherente… pero inesperado!... mi amiga se casaria, que increíble!. Deje escapar un sollozo y sonreí eufórica ante la buena nueva, amaba a la pequeña tornado desde el primer día que la vi y sabia que desde siempre, aquel era su máximo sueño y ahora se realizaría. Miré a Rose, que tenia una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

Creo que tarde unos 2 minutos en reaccionar, porque la cara de Alice se transformo en preocupación… comenze a llorar como una niña y me puse de pie para abrazarla… recibi como respuesta, sus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor y pude escuchar el claro llanto suyo acompañando al mio… me reí de nuestra ridiculez…

-te casaras!... no llores-le di un golpecito en el hombro…

-tu también lloras…

-me sudan los ojos-contesté sollozando aún mas…

-oh, sentimentalistas de cuarta-gruño Rose, uniendo sus brazos a los nuestros…

Seguramente parecíamos tres desquiciadas allí llorando en medio del restaurant, pero que mas daba?. Alice se casaria con Jasper!... y aquel era motivo suficiente de nuestra felicidad…

Unos minutos mas tarde, comíamos oyendo a Alice y su planeación para la boda, que se realizaría solo en tres semanas; motivo por el cual, Alice estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, ya que quería ser la encargada de la planificación y no concebía la idea de contratar un Wedding Planner.

-ok, aquí viene lo interesante…-suspiró… Rose me miro con una sonrisa

-que?-pregunte llevándome un trozo de pollo a la boca…

-tu seras la madrina…-dijo con una reluciente sonrisa…-Rose será la dama de honor, pero tu la madrina…

-yo… yo… por que?-pregunté anonadada, no había pensado en aquello

-eres perfecta para ello, gracias a ti conoci a Rose y a Jazz… es lógico-sonrío, mostrando sus resplandecientes dientes blancos…

-yo… oh…-seguia anonadada- mil gracias Alli-tome su mano- gracias en serio…

-tonta Bells, te quiero-me guiñó el ojo y yo sonreí.

Era verdad, el dia en que Alice llego a NY e ingresó al colegio primario, yo me choqué torpemente con ella, haciéndola tirar todos sus libros. Teníamos solo 7 años y desde entonces yo tenia problemas con la coordinación… simplemente era algo imposible para mi mantener el equilibrio. Recordé que aquel dia me sentí tan mal y culpable, que la llevé conmigo, con Rose y Jazz a almorzar en la cafetería, como disculpa y también por supuesto por lo bien que me había caído aquel pequeño duende. No tardamos mucho en convertirnos en las tres mosqueteras y Jasper nuestro ´Dartagnan. Los 4 juntos eramos un extraño grupo cerrado en la escuela y luego en el Instituto, lejos de ser los populares, pero aun mas de ser los nerds… a menudo alguien intentaba infiltrarse en nuestro grupo, pero como nosotros sabíamos que nos envolvía una extraña conexión, repelíamos cualquier elemento entrante… algo asi como un mecanismo de autodefensa.

-y el padrino?-preguntó Rose, comiendo su ensalada…

-oh… Jazz quería que fuera Edward… ya saben… el y su loca devoción por su mentor…-dijo revoleando los ojos…

Me atraganté con el agua que bebía y la expulsé sobre el césped violentamente…unas cuantas personas se quedaron viéndome con desagrado, pero no les tome en cuenta. Peor fue voltear y ver los rostros de mis amigas, preocupados.

-paso algo con Edward… en el auto pensabas en el y no quisiste decirnos nada al respecto… esta todo bien?

-no-agité mi cabeza en signo negación y la deje recaer sobre mi mano, ocultando mis culpables ojos de los de mis amigas- yo confiezo que he pecado de palabra, obra y omisión.-recité con remordimiento- por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi grandísima culpa-golpeé mi pecho-Por eso ruego a Santa María siempre Virgen, a los ángeles, a los santos-interrumpieron mi importante declaración…

-Bella, no eres muy apegada a la iglesia-advirtio Rose, con rostro consternado…

-de ahora en adelante lo seré-levante mi vista hacia mis amigas y me mordí el labio inferior- estoy jodidamente jodida.-susurré mas para mi que para ellas.

Y así es como el Catrina se larga…


	20. Declaraciones

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Declaraciones **

Observe a mis amigas, junto a sus mandíbulas por el suelo, el remordimiento y la culpa me estaban matando, pero tenia que ser sincera con ellas y necesitaba que me devolvieran a la realidad… lo necesitaba urgentemente. Que me pegaran un grito y me pusieran en mi lugar, obligándome a hacer lo que yo no quería, alejarme de Edward.

Había soltado todo. Lo que mi conciencia y mi cabeza me decían, lo que sentía… lo que había pasado entre nosotros… con lujo de detalles a su pedido, inclusive… y hacia poco mas de 3 minutos, ellas estaban atónitas, mirándome y con la boca abierta.

-creo que me haré monja-susurré, para mi…

-me lo vi venir-dijo Alice tomandose el rostro-me lo vi venir…

-de que hablas?-dijo molesta Rose, mirándola…acompañé la expresión de Rose, aguardando por una coherente explicación.

-yo… yo… ok… es que, lo presenti… osea-Alice tartamudeo- creo que es abrumador saber todo junto y de ese modo-me miro con reproche- debiste habérnoslo contado…

-porque no nos cuentas tu, tus presentimientos… -pidio Rose, interrumpiendo su mirada en mi…

-en cierto grado… era obvio-la pequeña se encogió de hombros, mientras nosotras la mirábamos impacientes- ya saben, viven juntos y están las 24 horas del dia de la mano-me apunto molesta- le pediste que fuera tu pareja en la graduación, te visito 80 veces en Inglaterra, te mira como un idiota desde siempre… era obvio que algo asi pasaría… lo que no creí fue que le corresponderías…-ambas me miraron, pidiéndome una explicación, silenciosamente…

-no tengo nada que alegar en mi defensa-alze las manos- me gusta… eso de alterarlo y provocarlo, lo admito y se que esta jodidamente mal…y puede resultarles asqueroso-admití.

-mmm… mal, terriblemente mal, querras decir-corrigió Rosalie…yo asentí-pero no somos quienes para juzgarlos… sabemos que se quieren pero Bells-tomo mi mano- sabes que es una locura…-asentí sintiéndome culpable

-lo se, y me alejaré de el, en cuanto logre que Jessica lo deje-prometí

-quieres que esté solo?-pregunto Alice

-no, quiero que este con su media naranja, o en consecuencia… con su medio limón azucarado…

-cielo, tu eres su media naranja-Alice me miro con compasión- pero por lo visto… no siempre es correcto aquello.

Asentí, estaba segura de ser su media naranja y el la mia y completamente de acuerdo con que era imposible, bla bla bla. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue el apoyo incondicional que recibi de mis amigas, luego de mi confesión… merecía ir directo a la horca por pecadora y ellas no me juzgaron, sino que me dieron su apoyo. Realmente las amaba por lo que eran.

**POV Edward**

-seras el padrino-dijo alegremente mi amigo…

-en serio?-balbucee atonito, apartándolo del fuerte abrazo en el que nos habíamos estrechado…

-seguro…-dijo con una reluciente sonrisa- eres mi único mejor amigo, asi que solo hay un lugar para ti-dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro…

-genial-dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabia cuan importante era aquello para mi amigo…

Jasper y yo fuimos amigos ni bien nos conocimos, ya que los Hale solian vivir junto a casa, cuando yo era pequeño… tiempo despues del nacimiento de sus mellizos, ellos decidieron mudarse a la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Por suerte la pequeña Bella de 5 años ya estaba demasiado arraigada a los hermanos como para dejar de verlos, por lo cual nos veíamos seguido cuando ellos vnian los fines de semana a casa. Jasper desde pequeño, me trataba como si de un hermano mayor se tratase… le gustaba saber por lo que yo pasaba y me contaba sus problemas, pidiéndome consejos. A mi recurrió el primer dia que conoció a la maquiavélica Alice, con cara de angustia y un remordimiento increíble me declaro "me agarra dolor de estomago cuando estoy con ella, me sudan las manos y me pongo colorado", tenia 7 años y yo para ese entonces acarreaba con los 12 recien cumplidos; me causo mucha gracia escuchar su confesión, ya que lo conto tan preocupado como si de una enfermedad se tratase.

Años despues cuando finalmente se decidió a concretar el "jueguito de histeria" que llevaba jugando con Alice desde entonces… corrió a mi desesperado en busca de buenos consejos para declarársele… Bella y yo tomamos parte en aquello, organizando como seria aquel momento perfecto y el resto paso a la historia…

-en serio, estoy muy feliz por ti y aquella pulga, eso explica el motivo por el cual me abrazo hoy de esa forma-dije entendiendo…

-si?... fue a tu casa?-sostuve la pesa, que Jasper sentado en aquel banquillo del gimnasio, estaba levantando…

-si, supongo que estaba histérica por contárselo a Bella… ella y Rose se la llevaron a almorzar-me encogí de hombros, recordando la discusión con Jessica.

-me imagino-dijo el sonriendo… tomé su lugar, recostándome en el banquillo y espere a que me tendiera la pesada pesa de 50 kilos, que debía levantar- Rose será la madrina, cierto?-pregunté bajando la pesa a la altura de mis hombros y subiéndola nuevamente…

-no, será Bella…-dijo él, despreocupado…

Repetí el ejercicio unas cuantas veces mas, emocionado con aquella idea… imaginándola a ella de blanco, caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia, directo hacia el altar con un vestido blanco y un ramo de flores entre sus manos, del brazo de Charlie. Del otro lado, parado junto al altar estaba yo, con un smoking negro y una sonrisa increíblemente grande siendo correspondida por su rostro de felicidad.

Paren la marcha.

En USA aquello es ilegal y con ello… jamás podriamos casarnos por iglesia, jamás podriamos ser aceptados por nuestra familia. Ella solo era mi sobrina.

Comenzé a toser frenéticamente, despertando de mi ensoñación, con el agobiante peso de la pesa que minutos antes levantaba entre mis manos, ahora sobre mi cuello… me estaba ahogando y mis ojos se habían vidriado… no se si por el peso o por la desilusión de no poder darle a ella una buena vida. Jasper corrió a mi rescate, y en una centesima de segundo, la pesa ya estaba en su lugar y yo recuperando mi ritmo cardiaco y respiración.

-que pasó?-dijo alarmado… todos los presentes en el gimnasio voltearon a verme…

-estoy bien-me senté en el banquillo y tome mi botella de Evian…el me miro con reproche- creo que le di rienda suelta a mi imaginación-sonrei al imaginarme a Bella vestida de novia…

-que dices?-fruncio el ceño…

-prometeme no cuestionarme-lo mire con rudeza… el asintió, extrañado-Bella y yo.-declaré

-supongo que esto será difícil de oír-dijo revolviéndose el rubio cabello y mirándome con pasiencia…

Simplemente asentí y le hice lugar en aquel banquillo para que se sentara conmigo y escuchara el macabro relato de las aventuras Tio-Sobrina que habíamos pasado.

.

-wow-Jasper frotó sus manos sobre su rostro y apoyó su mano en mi hombro…

-lo sé-suspire…

-de alguna forma, siempre lo supe…

-que?-fruncí el ceño…

-eras muy obvio-dijo con una sonrisa- y no hablo solo por el hecho de que aquella noche corrigieras al imbécil de Newton, en cuanto al sabor de Bella-contesto de modo socarron…

-supongo-empuje mi tabique nasal…

-tendras mi apoyo, hermano… pero fijate lo que hacen… es tu sobrina y ya no hay retorno…

-lo se…-me sentí culpable…

-pero nunca esperé que ella te siguiera el juego… creo que fue lo que mas me sorprendió…-repuso pensante…

-a mi también…

-crees que fue por la fiebre…

-creo que le gusta volverme loco-reí…

-es una mujer-alzó ambas cejas- nunca las entenderemos… pero siempre amaremos…-se quedó pensante, mirando a la nada…

-estas perdidamente loco por Alice-suavizé la conversación, golpeándole el hombro…

-como no tienes idea…-contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

Sentí un alivio increíble al sincerarme con mi amigo y poder admitirlo en voz alta… nunca antes lo había dicho o admitido, y eso era una parte importante del proceso de aceptación externo…y realmente agradecia que fuera el quien lo escuchara y me apoyara… no tenia idea de cuanto lo agradecia…

Pero ahora en mi cabeza, se presentaba una nueva dualidad…

¿Hablarlo, o no hablarlo con Bella?

Iba a averiguarlo pronto… me estaba cansando de jugar al gato y al raton… quería una conclusión y la necesitaba ahora mismo…


	21. Mojada y Desnuda

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer**... por otro lado, **este** **fic esta hecho en base a un libro de mi autoría**, en realidad el único libro, libro real que tengo escrito y espero editar en un futuro.

**N/A**: **La trama me pertenece** y como estoy muy orgullosa de ello, he decidido convertirlo en fic ExB... bien, les comento que las situaciones están bastante entrelazadas, si bien aquí nada tiene coherencia por los lazos familiares en cuanto a la saga Twilight, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

**Resumen**: Tío-Sobrina. Se criaron juntos, tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero no les importaba, el se volvía loco por su sobrina, mientras que ella amaba secretamente a su tío. Las vueltas de la vida los habían volcado en una suerte de triangulo amoroso...

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Mojada y Desnuda**

Entré a la casa, colgué mi bolso y mi chaqueta en el perchero, mientras iba desvistiéndome a mi paso… Edward estaba en el gimnasio y mis abuelos habían salido a cenar, Emmett seguramente se había ido a pasar la noche con otra chica diferente y yo solo tenia 20 minutos para enlistarme para cuando Rose y Alice pasaran por mi…

Miré el reloj que dictaba las 21.40pm, estaba jodidamente retrasada… corrí escaleras arriba y me terminé de desnudar al entrar al baño, solo quedándome en ropa interior… abrí la canilla de la ducha, y el agua comenzó a salir tibia, hasta tornarse completamente fría… me estremecí ante el contacto del agua helada en mi pie y me apresuré a cerrar la canilla y salir de ahí…

No tenia mucho tiempo como para bajar y ver la caldera… así que me dirigí al cuarto de junto, donde dormía Edward, e ingresé al baño… probé el agua y el alivio llego a mi, al notar que el agua estaba deliciosamente caliente… tenia que apurarme para que el no llegara antes que saliera de la ducha o compartiríamos un momento sumamente vergonzoso y sugerente…

Sin contar las probabilidades –que eran altas- de que se desatara la tercer Guerra Mundial, por supuesto.

**POV Edward**

Bajé del Volvo y caminé hacia la entrada de casa… estaba tremendamente sudado y no olia muy bien que digamos… lo cual sonaba lógico, luego de pasar gran parte de la tarde dentro del gimnasio, corriendo y levantando pesas… me había ido mejor de lo que esperaba con Jasper y me había resultado algo sumamente fácil de admitir en voz alta. Genial, porque lo necesitaría a la hora de enfrentar a Bella y buscar una conclusión…

Nunca fui bueno para jugar al gato y al raton, aunque ciertamente esta era la primera vez que caia en uno de esos juegos de histeria femenil. Que ironia, la primera vez que juego con los limites inexistentes, y resulta ser con mi sobrina… mi sobrina.

Vergüenza… no tengo, ya la perdí el dia que admiti cuan loco me volvia esa niña, porque si… Bella era solo una niña.

"esto terminara conmigo" me susurré mientras bebía un vaso de agua de la canilla…

-necesito una respuesta antes de volverme completamente loco-me dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, resoplando-ya he perdido la cabeza, hablo solo…-bufé para mi mismo y me reí sin gracia…

Entré a mi cuarto y prendi el equipo de sonido, para escuchar Claro de Luna, desde la ducha…por lo cual tuve que subir bastante el volumen. En fin, tome mis toallas y un juego de ropa descente, es decir; una camisa blanca a juego con unos simples jeans negros…ya que esta noche saldría con Jasper por ahí a festejar la buena nueva…

Me quité la camiseta y el chándal y los tiré desprolijamente en la cama, nunca se me había dado bien eso del orden y parecía ser algo Cullen marca registrada, ya que compartía aquella misma característica con mis hermanos y mi sobrina…

-sobrina-repetí haciendo eco de mis pensamientos y riéndome…

Revolee la cabeza y suspiré mientras mis oídos comenzaban a deleitarse con las suaves notas que aquel piano grabado, iba soltando… cerré los ojos y entre al baño, sintiendo un extraño y vaporoso calor… apoyé en el labavo las toallas junto a mi ropa y lleve mis manos al elástico de mi bóxer, cuando abrí los ojos…

Mi boca se abrió en un perfecto circulo y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver por el trasparente, pero desgraciadamente grueso cristal de la ducha, una silueta femenina, que concluí …era la de ella.

El corazón comenzó a latirme fuertemente mientras aun mantenía mis ojos fijos en aquel borroso cristal. Podía ver que estaba de espaldas y maldición, que bien se la veía de espaldas… no podía, este sentimiento terminaría desvordandome y explotaria.

Me sonrojé al notar que ella estaba en mi baño, desnuda y mojada…mientras yo aun usaba mis bóxers, que de por cierto…comenzaban a molestarme. Si ella me llegaba a ver no habría forma de ocultar mi excitado bulto. Tenia que correr!

Pero no quería.

Mis ojos se negaban a apartarse de su cuerpo, mientras que mis pies habían hechado raíces y se rehusaban a dejar a mi sobrina, en aquel estado…sola.

"preguntale si necesita ayuda…"dijo una voz socarrona en mi cabeza…

"vete rápido antes que te vea o seras hombre muerto"secundó mi lado mas descente…

Pero no podía hacerle caso a ninguna de las dos voces… aun seguía muy absorto observando a mi desnuda sobrina.

Nunca antes la había visto en aquellas fachas, por supuesto…exeptuando cuando eramos pequeños y nos bañábamos juntos… hacia poco mas de 18 años… que degenerado me sentía, al ver su cuerpo torneado y perfecto, devorándolo con la mirada.

Su abdomen se veía plano y suave… su cintura se afinaba en el lugar esxacto y mas abajo, en su baja espalda su cuepo estaba delineado en unas perfectas y frágiles caderas… suspiré de solo pensar en poder tocar aquello… como lo deseaba…

Me faltó el aire en el momento en que ella cambio de posición, poniéndose de costado… pude ver sin las molestas barreras de prenda interior, como se delineaban su pechos medianos y como su trasero estaba perfectamente parado y bien proporcionado… tenia que salir de ahí, y ahora…

Volteé y abri la puerta…

-Edward?

"Dime que no es cierto"rogué mirando al cielo…

-ehem…-dije nervioso, volteando…

Ella había corrido ligeramente el cristal de la ducha y había sacado la cabeza para verme… pude notar que estaba completamente sonrojada, con un claro gesto de pena… aun asi, se seguía viendo perfecta…

"vete o explotaras"

"corre!...corre!"

-lo siento…-dijo apenada- mi ducha se averió y el agua salía helada…-dijo cerrando la canilla…

"es una excusa muy pobre… porque hay 2 baños mas" dijo mi parte pervertida…

"tal vez estaba apurada"

-oh…esta bien… solo que…no te vi, lo siento-me disculpe, nerviosamente…haciendo un ademan para salir del baño…

-no, esta bien-dijo tomando una toalla colgada junto a la regadera y volviendo a ocultarse tras el cristal…- ya salgo de todos modos… se que debi haberte avisado…

-hem…ok-¿Qué mas podía decir?

-listo…-dijo ella corriendo completamente el cristal y dejándome ver su blanco cuerpo, envuelto en una toalla verde chillon y con una sonrisa… podía ver sus muslos gracias al corto toallon que la envolvía, cerré los ojos al sentirme perturbado por mi lado mas perverso…necesitaba tocarla.

Sabia que no intentaba verse sensual y que no estaba haciendo ninguna estrategia de esas comunes que haría cualquier otra mujer… pero no me resultaba increíblemente sexy, sino la cosa mas jodidamente caliente que había visto en mis 27 años. Definitivamente esa chica era mi perdición…

Su cabello completamente mojado caia sobre sus hombros, mojando la toalla y oscureciendo, en consecuencia, la tela…adiriendose mejor a su pecho… mientras que su rostro a cara lavada era digno de un angel… su cuerpo me seducía como si se tratase de un demonio… temblé ligeramente y supe que ella era conciente de aquello…ya que solto una risita nerviosa.

Estúpido!

Desvié mi vista hacia una esquina del baño, estaba sumamente incomodo con esta situación y estaba luchando contra mi mismo para no saltarle encima y convertirla en mi mujer… pero claro, ella se había bañado y en consecuencia, se había desnudado en mi baño.

Si, un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color blanco, descanzaba en el tocador… una diminuta braga y un bien formado sosten… volví a estremecerme, imaginándome a mi quitándoselos… encaje… sin duda amaba a aquel conjunto.

-ok, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya-dijo ella, mirando sus pies avergonzada y tomando rápidamente la ropa interior… yo suspiré aliviado de no tener que volver a verla…

Asentí incomodo y ella paso rápidamente por mi lado, rozando su brazo derecho contra mi cuerpo y dejándome sentir cuan caliente había resultado aquella ducha que se había dado… o tal vez se tratara de mi temperatura corporal…

No supe distinguir e instintivamente, mi parte menos noble gano mi batalla interna…

Envolví un brazo en torno a su cintura y la empuje contra la puerta del baño, cerrándola tras su peso, mientras que con una mano decidida ponía en función el bendito prestillo… no lo pude evitar y la presione contra mi cuerpo… éste era el momento y tenia que ser ya!.

Mis ojos se clavaron por primera vez, desde aquel encuentro casual, en sus ojos achocolatados…un nuevo escalofrio me envolvió al percatarme de cómo relucían y aquel extraño brillo maquiavélico… mis ojos bajaron por su nariz, hasta posarse sobre su boca, que sonreía timida y pícaramente, a la vez.

Mis manos presionaron con mas insistencia, sus caderas…

-Edward?-pregunto de forma pausada y sugerente…

-que te propones?-mi voz sonó fuerte y directa, como diría Emmett "igual a la de un macho alfa"

-nada… solo me quería duchar-dijo ella con una sonrisa timida…

-Bella, no me gusta jugar…-dije ahora, con mas suavidad…y suspirando, aun negándome a dar rienda suelta a mis instintos…

-a mi si…-sus ojos se desviaron de los mios y viajaron por mis labios, los entreabrí pensando en una buena respuesta que dar… pero me tenia a su merced y lo sabia…

Volví a cerrar la boca, en cuanto note cuan patético debía de estar pareciendo… sin decidirme a besarla y tocarla o simplemente dejarla ir…

Al diablo con todo…

Correspondí su sonrisa y ella se quedo en blanco por escazos segundos, mientras yo me iba acercando a su boca… podía sentir su dulce aliento sobre mis labios ingresar dentro de mi ligeramente entreabierta, boca. Ya podía sentir prácticamente, el sabor de su lengua y me sentía en el cielo… mi mano izquierda se presiono contra su cadera, mientras que la derecha se acomodo entre su cuello y su mejilla, acariciándola ligeramente y sintiendo como se extendia el rubor bajo mis dedos… ella tampoco perdió el tiempo, ya que una mano se apoyó en mi hombro y otra fue detrás de mi cabeza a juguetear con mi cabello… nuestros labios se rozaron y sentí un fuerte vacio en el estomago, que solo podria ser acallado con su lengua dentro de mi boca… nuestros labios encajaron a la perfección y en el primer movimiento que mi boca hizo sobre la suya… todo termino.

Golpeteos insistentes resonaron contra la puerta del baño y ambos pegamos un respingo… ella me miro con pena y vergüenza, mientras se apartaba de mi preguntándome silenciosamente que haríamos…

-Edward, estas duchándote?-preguntó la suave voz de mi madre…

Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miro hacia el techo, a punto de llorar… yo por mi parte, tome una gran bocanada de aire y mi labio inferior temblo frente a la idea de que nos pudiera encontrar en esa reveladora situación… Bella sacudió mi hombro ligeramente, al notar el pánico en mis ojos…

-hem…si mama, me estoy bañando!-contesté con voz de pánico…

-oh… haz visto a Bella?... Alice y Rose estan abajo, esperandola...y no la encuentro en ninguna parte…-dijo preocupada…

Volteé a ver a Bella, se veía desesperada y completamente roja… sus ojos comenzaban a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas y sus facciones reflejaban la angustia de aquel momento… yo también quería llorar, que inmoral.

-hem, no tengo idea-contesté lo mas seguro que pude…- tal vez no haya llegado…

-es que está su bolso en el recibidor y se me hace extraño…ha dejado el móvil, estoy preocupada…

-oh… tal vez haya ido a comprar algo, apurada-conteste en tono de suplica, rogando porque me creyera…

-claro… esta noche saldrás?

-si, me iré con Jasper-contesté cansado, viendo a Bella...

-ok, si la ves o sabes algo de ella llamame, ya me voy a cenar con Carlisle…-la voz de mi madre se oyó lejana…

-seguro!-conteste yo, con la voz quebrada por el jubilo y el relajo de que se fuera…

Se oyó como se cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto y yo miré a Bella.

-Dios…-jadeó ella, llevándose la palma de su mano contra su pecho…

-casí…-suspiré…

-ok, esto esta jodidamente mal-me miro decidia y me apuntó con un dedo… ahora muy enojada.

-por que me lo dices a mi?-pregunte exasperado…

-tu nos encerraste!-dijo como si fuera una obviedad…

-te recuerdo que no te impusiste?-pregunte de modo socarron…ella golpeteo el suelo con el pie y se llevo sus manos a sus caderas…

-Edward-susurró frustrada…

-tu me incitaste!-la culpé, en parte…era verdad…

-yo no hice eso…-dijo asombrada…

-dijiste que te gustaba jugar conmigo!-dije molesto…

-yo no juego contigo-su entrecejo se frunció.

-entonces dime que haces?-me acerqué a ella nuevamente y la aprisione contra la pared y mi cuerpo, sin tocarla, recargando mis manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, en una especie de jaula…

-las chicas me esperan…-contesto desviando la mirada…

-no te moveras hasta decirme a que juegas…

-no juego, Edward-sus ojos llamearon, viéndome resueltos…

-entonces dime que es lo que quieres de mi, para que te lo dé de una buena vez…-demandé… necesitando una pronta respuesta.

-que me dejes Edward… eso es todo lo que quiero-susurró por lo bajo…

Me aparté de ella, con el dolor de la distancia entre ambos cuerpos y le deje libre paso hacia la puerta… suspiré frustrado por aquella situación, mientras la dejaba ir y veía como tras de si cerraba la puerta.

Estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella, pero si ella me pedia que la dejara…así seria.

* * *

_Hasta aquí amores mios por el dia de la fecha… subi como 7 caps mas juntos._

_Quienes ya leyeron el fic y lo conocen, ya saben el punto de quiebre que le sigue. Para quienes no, espero satisfacerlos._

_La realidad es que a pesar de estar el fic en 150 favs y 100 alerts, por alguna extraña razón a muchas no les interesa dejarme su rr… y como toda autora, me deprime aquello._

_En su momento el fic supero los 1500 rrs a esta altura, pero… aca quedamos clavados en 150?_

_¿No me ayudan?_

_**Solo es dejar un rr para saber si el fic siguer siendo releído/leído, toda motivación que una necesita para recargar pilas. **_

_Como digo siempre, gracias a quienes se reúnen con el fic, bienvenidas sean nuevas lectoras y espero su critica constructiva o comentario._

_Xoxo_

**M.-**


End file.
